Till Death do us part
by Out Live a Lie
Summary: If one unselfish act saves thousands of lives at the cost of one, would you do it? But if that one was your true love, then what would you do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**– I do not own Bleach or any of the characters from the aforementioned series, Kubo Tite does. However other characters not present in Bleach that are mentioned do belong to me.

Rating – T, though Subject to change.

Pairing – YoruSoi, others may be hinted at, alluded to or present.

Sorry about the Summery I am not good at those, this story is an AU, but is set in Feudal Japan, so it's not that AU. If that makes sense.

This is my first Fan-fic, (well I have written others before, but never posted them as I believed they weren't good enough), so there's no need to pull punches as it were, basically I would like some constructive criticism, it will be greatly appreciated as it will, hopefully, help me improve. The characters are in-character to me as I based the characterization on certain aspects as well as the situation in the story, I apologise if they are OOC to any-one who reads this. I do realise Yoruichi's personality jumps around Soi is more, er, well I can't think of a word but you'll see. If any of you has any advice on how to improve this then it would be appreciated.

The first chapter is very boring, but it is supposed to be a set-up chapter. Things will pick up. I personally don't like this chapter, but then again I probably won't like any of my chapters. Please try and enjoy.

* * *

It had been a normal quiet day, unusual really. The training courtyard was mostly empty; the majority of the others were out on various missions, the need for the Onmitsukidō's services had increased greatly over the past years. The reason for such had varying answers, some believed the threat from the Cities rotten underbelly had become enough to worry the Seireitei, the Inner Circle of the city, others believed the King and the Highest Nobles where becoming increasingly paranoid of those around them. Most, however, believed it was none of their concern, and followed orders with no questioning phases or thoughts.

Surprisingly her Unit was one of the few which had no mission today. A free day to do what she wanted, a rarity in the Onmitsukidō as, even on days without missions, they were ordered to train. _Something important must have happened for Sōshireikan to let training slide. Even if it is just for a day._ Finishing her brief musing and stretching she assumed a battle stance. Well she knew where her priorities lay, and they weren't going to improve if she just lazed around, tensing her limbs she began fighting an imaginary foe.

A mere half an hour later, barely enough time to work up a sweat, her training was interrupted. A man stood in front of her, his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed. _What does he want?_

A frivolous question really, she presumed he was challenging her. She wasn't surprised; it wasn't as if it was the first time someone had picked her out. The reasons why were obvious, but she choose to push them to the back of her mind, she would only become angry. Stopping she observed him, waiting for the normal curiosity that signalled the start of a mock fight, he, however, took the moment to charge at her.

A punch grazed her shoulder; the body connected to it stumbled slightly. He was putting all of his strength into his attacks leaving the rest of himself open to retaliation; he may have been able to defeat the other new recruits with such moves, but not someone with experience.

The eyes that watched her shimmered with the smirk that was hidden beneath his mask. He had caught her by surprise that was all.

_Arrogance. One of man's greatest downfalls._

He was just one of the new recruits who thought passing the entrance exam made them extraordinary in comparison to everyone else. While it did make them a cut above the rest they still weren't necessarily superior to others who had passed the exam, especially not her family, she isn't an arrogant person but it is true, every member was trained from birth to be part of the Onmitsukidō. To fail would cause them to lose everything.

Stepping back a few steps he began circling her, she watched carefully remaining still. She focused on his feet, one was slightly forward; her eyes darted up to his hands, his fists clenched tighter. A sign he was going to attack. Sure enough a split second later he repeated his previous action, jumping backwards she ducked down at an angle, as his attack flew over head he stumbled forward. An opening. Pushing forward she landed a few hard punches to his stomach, her momentum increasing her force.

Staggered backwards he slouched over hands clutching his stomach. Another opening. Leaping forward she snapped her foot out, it landed with a loud thud on the man's chest. He made an odd strangled sound before falling to the floor.

Stepping over the figure she pulled her fist back, showing that she hadn't tired and was fully prepared to continue the fight. Their eyes locked, dark eyes widened with shock, he clearly understood what message was being conveyed.

"Yi…Yield."

Three other forms had surrounded her. Raising her head she lurched her body to the side, a punch caught her arm. These were experienced members she couldn't help but wonder why they had stepped in.

A brief moment of confusion entered her mind at her question, but was quickly pushed back as the pain in her arm made its self known. Her guard dropped just for a second. That was all they needed.

A thick arm wrapped around her neck pulling her back into a body, a small sound of a surprise escaped her. Both of her hands shot up trying to pry the limb away. The arm tightened, she could feel her feet almost lifting entirely of the ground, her airway was slowly being cut-off. She could hear disgust, and self-pride at his action, as he spoke.

"Standing out even though you're a woman-

Anger flared inside her, kicking back she targeted the brute's kneecaps a pained cry tore from his lungs his grip lacking. Using her elbow she jabbed him in the stomach before quickly jumping a step forward, pivoting on her heel she put all of her momentum into a kick that successful smashed into the side of his head.

Turning she heard a satisfactory_ thud_ echo behind her. Another large figure glowered at her; adrenaline surged through her as she gulped in air to fill her pervious oxygen deprived lungs. At least he had the curtsey to allow her to regain a normal breathing pattern. His mistake.

Dashing behind the large figure she slammed her leg across the back of his knees, the effect was instant, his leg muscles seized up. Gravity did the rest, his head bounced of the tiled floor, knocking him out.

_Three down._ Four others idled on her far left, others may hope they would assist them, but she wasn't stupid, they had no intention of helping her, though the possibility that they may intervene on the others behalf hovered at the back of her mind.

The air shifted behind her, dropping down an arm sailed overhead. _The last may be the smallest of the group but his speed is not that impressive._ His arm lingered too long after the missed hit, a clear opening. Jumping up she wrapped her arm around his; pulling his body forward she forced all of her weight into her upper body, tugging his arm down she succeed in throwing him, with surprising ease, over her shoulder.

Stepping away she realised her breathing had increased quite substantially, unusual considering the length of the fight. She made a mental note to increase her Stamina training the following day. Her breathing quickly returned to normal. Movement on her left caught her attention, turning her head she was relieved as the men from before were moving towards their comrades, while sporting weary looks at her. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards slightly.

"Fon-Dono?" Swivelling around Shaolin immediately caught a flash of white causing her to drop into a formal bow. Keeping her head low, she peered through her bangs, _Why does a member of the Royal Escort want to speak to me? And how long has she been watching?_ A feeling of discomfort began seeping through her body; she hoped that she didn't appear to be in the wrong, was she going to be punished for this, or something else? Realising the length of her delay she hurriedly attempted to answer.

"Hai." Her voice was a few octaves higher than normal. Breathing in a deep breath she tried to calm herself.

"I'm Tsubame. I've been sent to inform you…

Shaolin snapped up to attention, her mind felt muddled as she attempted to squash the anxious thoughts that had previously surfaced.

"…We've been watching you for a while, and the event that just occurred proves –

_They have been watching me? For how long? I am going to be punished I know it. I just hope they do not relieve me from my duty. If they have been watching me how have I never noticed. The answer entered her mind immediately. Ah. Of course, but I will still have to focus on training my Perception skills more, that is if I am still an Onmi–_

"– so, now you fully comprehend the situation, could you please follow me Fon-Dono."

Having her tandem of thought interrupted she cursed her over analytical mind. What had the Woman said? _I normally focus so strongly on the topic at hand, but whenever I become nervous…. I really need to find a –_

"…Fon-Dono?"

"_Zhòu mà,_ again…?" _My nerves are frayed; I cannot seem to focus correctly._ Her mind was one aspect of herself that she loved, but could easily detest. When her nerves became frayed - which wasn't very often - her mind worked overtime.

Her previously spoken words were nothing but quiet mumbles under her breath, but she feared the Royal Escort member had heard, would she be angered?

"Would you like me to repeat what I said? It is a lot to take in." The murky eyes that stayed focused on her remained almost void of emotion, her voice maintaining its monotonous quality; if she had heard, it was clear she choose to ignore the inattentiveness she received.

"If you do not mind then yes, that would be greatly appreciated." Falling into a deep bow she released a minuscule sigh of relief.

"You've been promoted." She obviously didn't want to waste words this time.

"P…promoted." Shaolin's head shot up, her eyes wide with shock. "I'm a Shidanchou." What an honour, to be the Commander of a Unit within the Keigun. All the years of training, all of the effort she put in, she had finally been rewarded. _My Great-Grandmother was the only member of my family to come this far. I have to live up to her, maybe even surpass her. If I can –_

"You're mistaken."

Shaolin blinked, a wave of disappointment crashed down on her, she was mistaken? She hadn't been promoted. But the Woman had said she was, how could she be mistaken.

"O…oh." She muttered weakly. Suddenly anger surged within her, so this was all just a sick trick, someone playing with her dreams. She didn't care how highly ranked this Woman was anymore, she would give her a piece of her mind. No one had the right to treat others like that. Opening her mouth to do just that, she froze at the next words.

"The promotion is to the Royal Escort." Turning she began to walk away, "Now, you both mustn't be late."

Shaolin rushed after the woman, catching up she made sure to stay a few steps behind. Despite all the thoughts rushing through her mind none moved to the front, leaving it oddly blank.

"Royal Escort…" She managed to mutter a few moments later.

"Partly. We serve Shihōin-Dono. You, however, will serve OHime-Sama. Personally."

Just as she was regaining her voice Shaolin was once again shocked silent. Afterwards she would scold herself for stuttering, and for her inability to hide and control her emotions. She thought she had trained enough, she obviously hadn't. _Why did they pick me for such an important duty?_ Her eyebrows scrunched up slightly, but she dismissed the question until later.

They travelled from the training area at a moderate pace, and judging from the direction, they were going to the Secondary courtyard that was situated to the South-eastern side of the Palace. It was a rarely used side entrance; well that was what she had heard.

The silence surrounding them shattered with an abrupt question. "Why are you referring to me as Dono?" For some unknown reason it was the only thought than came to the forefront of her mind.

"Your…" Turning her head she studied the smaller girl for a few split seconds, "…Great-Grandmother, was my Senpai. You are a Noble. Are you not?"

"Yes…but...I am not…err…really…" Foolishness overcame her, how could she act like that in front of someone of a higher rank. Or anyone for that matter.

"But surely a Noble is still a Noble no matter their influence of power. Highborn, Middle-born, Lowborn, are all Nobles. Correct?"

Shaolin remained silent; there was no point in turning the conversation into a debate. Commonly people who lived outside the classes of the Nobility had a similar view-point on the Nobles, but in truth it was a lot more complicated then it seemed.

As she reflected on the pervious confusion she realized the woman had an accent, while mostly hidden, it was still recognizable. She couldn't recall meeting someone from her native homeland before, excluding family members of course. _A Chinese person with a Japanese name. How odd._

Reaching the Side entrance them came to a halt, "I will return shortly." With that Simple sentence Tsubame resumed her march to the other-side of the Courtyard and disappeared along a path fenced by high vegetation.

She has gone to get OHime-Sama. Confirming the thought only caused her anxiety to resurface. Trying to distract herself she studied the immediate area, while the Side entrance into the Palace wasn't supposed to be nearly as grand as the Main entrance it was still excessively designed with marble tiled floors, intricate designs that boarded the entrance, among other things. As she focused on the floor tiles she shifted, noticing for the first time the Shihōin Crest deeply carved into it, glancing around she noticed it adorned a number of others. It was at that point that approaching footsteps were heard.

Her nerves viscously returned, realizing she was standing gawping; she swallowed thickly and fell into a deep bow, partly so she was prepared for what was approaching and so she could attempt to control herself.

_First impressions are everything._ She reminded herself. _Do not mess this up._

* * *

A _Thud_ resonated through an otherwise silent room.

The source of the disturbance lifted their head, readying to descend upon the sturdy table once more.

The only other occupant released an ill-contained grumble of annoyance.

"You are supposed to be meditating. Not mutilating my belongings."

_Thud._

"I'm sick of meditating; I haven't had Practical training in Donkey's years."

_Thud._

"Do not falsify the length of time. And where, may I ask, did you learn such an unconventional adage? It is not becoming of a Princess."

A muffled sound was his only reply.

"You will have a Concussion if you continue doing that."

_Thud._

"You will be taken to the Healers."

"Fine by me. At least then I'll have freedom from this."

_Thud._

"That is truly becoming an annoyance now. I sincerely doubt you're Father will be pleased if you have a bruise."

Silence. Never a good sign.

"Yoruichi…" His tone held a silent warning.

_Thud._

The princess let out a muffled "Eep" of shock as her Sensei held her by the scruff of her neck. It was amazing how quickly he could move despite his age.

"Stop it." He released her, meeting her eye's she noticed they still held their usual kindness, and strictness for that matter.

"I know lack of Physical training is not the only thing bothering you, what else has gotten you in such an unusual mood? You are normally so focused on your training, well perhaps not the Mental aspect as much. Your focus does lessen then."

The silence hung between them, it seemed she had no wish to answer him. Releasing another grumble he moved backwards crossing his arms, "Neglect the mind –

– and the body will crumble. I know, it's just…" A sigh sounded. "Hiroshi-Sensei, it's my birthday. Surely I deserve a break on today of all days."

Ah, a distraction, a normal sounding reason, but he knew such a thing would not bother her too much, she was used to it by now. "You're not going to enlighten me."

Silence followed.

Heaving a sigh Hiroshi moved round to the front of the table.

"I must decline your request."

Yoruichi was preparing to retort when the sound of the Shoji opening caught their attention. She grunted in distaste at the uniform clad woman.

"It appears you're wanted elsewhere. Tsubame." Hiroshi greeted as he bowed to the new occupant, a greeting that was immediately returned.

"Shihōin-Dono wishes to see you." Yoruichi lifted her head slightly, torn between being ecstatic or saddened.

"Hmm, well it appears you've avoided training after all."

She chose the former. A small grin appeared as she pulled back from her slumped position.

"I assume there will be two next time. With the time it has taken the choice should be perfect."

"I was given the honour. Regardless of that it is Shihōin-Dono's decision on whether they are adequate or not."

"Of course." Hiroshi gave a polite smile. "Yoruichi. Remember at our next lesson we'll be making up for what you are missing." Jumping to her feet, the pleased expression on her face vanished.

"Hai." The tone of her voice showed her mood had changed to mild melancholy; the fact she had to leave under the escort of someone she disliked did not help.

"Sensei." Sighing she gave a casual bow before exiting the room.

* * *

"I hope the Bodyguard won't be like you." The silence surrounding them broke with the minuscule complaint.

"…"

"You know, an emotionless, personality-less, mostly silent 2-D person."

"OHime-sama."

"Huh?" Yoruichi grunted, not really interested in the response. She already knew what it would be.

"We have no need for such traits. We are here to serve and protect. To do as the Sōshireikan wishes. To display our emotions will –

"– cause emotional attachments, this distracts in battle, is nothing but a weakness. You never know when you may have to strike down a colleague, blah, blah, blah…" A disinterested paraphrased version of the speech she had heard so many times before. She knew the danger of emotional attachments and did choose not to form them, - as she was raised to do - yet…

Silence ensured, which wasn't too surprising, Yoruichi shook the pervious thoughts away, there was no point thinking of that, she should drop the subject, but…

"Well, I just hope they aren't like you…" The Princess paused in her thoughts for a few seconds, "…they _aren't_ like you right?"

Twisting around she faced Tsubame, and continued to walk; she raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"…That depends on how you view me."

"Guuzou." She stated blankly. It was an old nickname she had used since childhood, just one of the ways she had tried to get some response other then quiet indifference. It didn't work.

Silence followed once again, Guess I won't get an answer.

Luckily the Dojo wasn't too far from the Side entrance, not that it was surprising it was mostly for the Family, well for her, to get to and from training easily, without distractions. She noticed the immediate change in the surroundings and knew they had reached their destination. Tsubame halted at the edge of the courtyard.

"Shihōin-Dono wishes to see you at once. However, you are allowed a few moments to become acquainted. Be quick." She left immediately afterwards.

Yoruichi spun round, immediately spotting her Bodyguard. The figure was in a deep bow, _Huh, it's a wonder they didn't knock themselves out_ Approaching slowly she wondered if her previous assumption of a male Bodyguard was incorrect. The hair was just below the ears, so it could go either way she decided. The fact they had their head bowed so low didn't help.

She came to a standstill in front of the younger girl. Peering down at the bowed head she raised an eyebrow.

"There's no need to bow so deep. What's your name?"

"Fon Shaolin, Kakka." She quickly returned to her full height.

"Well, it's nice to…"

"Kakka?" Worry was evident in her voice. They had only just met, had she somehow made a negative first impression, while the likely-hood of that happing was high she still couldn't believe –

"Wow...you're short."

"…Eh?"

* * *

A.N – Yes a clichéd ending, but my brain wouldn't let it be anything else. Well, that was the first chapter, things will start of pretty slow but they will pick up eventually.

Just to clear something up, I mixed the Manga and Anime portrayal of the Onmitsukidō outfits. In the Anime they were Black headbands, (I know that's not the correct word, but I can't think right know), so I made it so the Keigun wear that colour. In the Manga they wear White, so in my portrayal the Royal Escort wears that colour.


	2. Chapter 2

_W-what way was that to greet someone?_ A list of possible greetings had run through her mind earlier. That definitely wasn't one of them.

In her state of bewilderment she forgot her manners and stared at the Princess. Glee - obviously caused by her reaction - shone in the Golden eyes that returned the stare. _Wait. Gold? That is not possible. Is it?_ Yet, why would this amaze her so, everything else about the Woman was unusual, from the way she seemingly acted, to her dark skin and ebony hair that almost seem to shimmer some rare colour. She didn't look like a Japanese Princess; she looked more like an Exotic beauty. No. A Goddess. _The complete opposite of myself._

In but a flash the previous child-like look of amusement was gone, replaced by, well, nothing. Just a blank look, it took Shaolin only a few moments to realise the Princess was studying her. While she knew she wasn't anything to look at she still stood to attention, squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up, she had to make a good impression, she wouldn't lose this honour.

Catching a blurred movement out of the corner of her eye, Shaolin snapped her arm up in a defensive block, shielding her face. "Ka…Kakka?" The shocked bodyguard stammered, her eyes locking with her 'attacker', Yoruichi merely lowered her leg and gave the small girl an impressed grin.

"Heh. I'm impressed. Most of the Onmitsukidō aren't fast enough to block. Or stand for long after." She didn't mean to sound arrogant, but the smug grin and tone used suggested otherwise. Shaolin, still in a state of perpetual shock and confusion, did a rather convincing impression of a Koi Carp. At least Yoruichi thought so.

"Well Fon?" A slight snigger was hidden beneath the words.

"E-eh. T-thank you?" Wait. Was she meaning to call her, _Fēng_, Bee? Even if she wasn't it resurfaced the previous 'insult'. She wasn't agitated by her height like other people, in fact it was an advantage in many ways, but today her mind didn't seem to remember this fact, infact it had been very little help today. "N-no offence Kakka but you a-are only a bit…taller then I, s-so if I am short then you must be too."

As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it, she tensed as her eyes darted to the floor. But then a peculiar chuckle reached her ears. "That's the first time someone has insulted me back. I guess you're not as stiff as you seem."

The Chinese girl couldn't help but smile, partly in relief and partly by the fact she had not only had she made a good impression - well she hoped she had - but the Princess was nice, not at all like she had pictured her. She had expected to be ignored or treated as she should be, not this almost friendly exchange. Remembering her role her smile faltered and she tensed, focusing her attention on the floor once more.

"Now we must go, I don't want to displease my Father." A hint of bitterness was hidden beneath her words, where did the joyfulness go? Shaolin fell into step behind the Princess. She couldn't help but feel confused by the woman, normally she was excellent at judging a person, but the woman's mood shifted so quickly it was nearly impossible to pin her character down. As she mused a painful throbbing in her arm - that she had previously ignored - indicated that the blow from the Princess would leave a bruise.

Silence followed as they walked to one half of the double doors, it appeared to be made of some sturdy, and costly, wood, despite the apparent weight Yoruichi pushed it open rather easily revealing a corridor. As they stepped through Shaolin noticed it was small and expensively decorated - not very surprising - but what was, was the fact it was empty. _That is not very strategic, anyone could enter unnoticed. Of course to get here they would have to travel over the Training Courtyard. But if they scaled the walls…_ Her thoughts were interrupted as the Princess spoke.

"You have an accent." She noted. "Where are you from?"

"China, Kakka."

"Ah, obviously." Her walking slowed as she paused. "No, you're being too stiff. Stop calling my Kakka. I'm not my Father." Stopping she turned to face the girl. "Call me Yoruichi. I don't want a title unless I earn it."

"B-but to call you that would dishon-

"Or Yoruichi-san."

"Kakka I ca-

"Yoruichi-dono?"

Realizing she wouldn't win the debate and that they were taking to much time she took a deep breath, "Then would Yoruichi-sama suffice?"

A complementing silence followed.

"That's as close to what I want as you are willing to go, isn't it?"

A rapid nod was her answer, with a sigh Yoruichi reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Then, oddly enough, a large grin slowly appeared on her face, "Hmmm, short. No little…" Tapping her chin as the grin widened Yoruichi managed to lock eyes with the girl, "If you going to call me something I don't like, then I'm going to do the same. Little Bee."

Silver eyes widened in shock, what kind of name… to refer to… Eh? Noticing the girl's reaction Yoruichi's grin turned into a smirk, she was correct when she predicted how the girl would react to a nickname. However it quickly disappeared.

"Good. Well let's go." Once again her personality had shifted to a cold seriousness as they continued on their way.

Shaolin began studying her surroundings intently. It was a bizarre habit really, since she could remember she had always examined wherever she was in impeccable detail. She looked for many things, most prominent of which were areas where one could conceal themselves, quick exits and entrances and how to turn ones surroundings into an advantage in case of attack. Just now they had passed a large table, it could either be used to block the thin corridor – which would slow the enemy down somewhat – or, if still turned on its side, could serve as cover against projectiles.

Leaving the side passages they entered – what Shaolin presumed – was the main corridor. Two guards to their left hastily bowed declaring "OHime-Sama" in unison, hurrying they opened the large Shoji they were guarding and bowed once more as the two passed.

Three figures stood near the Throne - well not actually a throne, they were only for The Emperor, there were small differences but learning these wouldn't be beneficial to her – the men were in a deep conversation. One was unseen, _That must be the Sōshireikan._ As odd as it may sound she had only seen him a few times, as he had important matters to attend to the Gundanchō's of each Division of the Onmitsukidō dealt with the training, as he was also Gundanchō of the Keigun their training was handled by his Second-in-command from within the Division. Of course all their orders and instructions still came from the Sōshireikan.

The two men talking to him had their backs to them, they wore white and bore the insignia of a Noble house. Bearing the insignia on their backs meant they were either Servants or representatives of the other house. She settled on the later.

The insignia was vaguely familiar to her, but as each generation of her family were only taught the bare skeleton of the other Higher Noble Families, she didn't know whose it was, she could decipher the house if she studied it, but there was no point. Their priority are the Shihōins, they are the only important ones.

"Like Guuzous aren't they." Following Yoruichi's line of sight she noticed, for the first time, the Royal Escort kneeling to the side of the 'Throne' a few paces back. They did look more like statues then people, Shaolin wasn't even sure if she could see them breathing, though the distance between, and the fact they all wore black, could be affecting her sight. _I can see why Yoruichi-Sama refers to them as that._

A rustle of clothing to her side indicated the two men were leaving, their voices low as they spoke in whispers. The room did have an almost unearthly silence, almost like the library she visited a few times for research.

"Come here." The sudden order made her jump slightly, perceiving it was directed at her she quickly covered her show of stupidity and stepped past Yoruichi. She dropped to her knee in the traditional Onmitsukidō bow a few feet away from the Noble. Daring to glance at him she noticed that while his appearance was similar to Yoruichi's his skin was much lighter, and his eyes much darker. As his eyes met hers she bowed her head once again. Her throat felt thick as her anxiety resurfaced.

* * *

After their brief discussion on names they had walked in silence. Out of the corner of her eye Yoruichi could see Shaolin was focused on their surroundings her eyes slightly wider then normal, of course they had only just met, so she wasn't sure what normal was for the girl, even so she put the look down to their surroundings. _It must be amazing to see such luxuries for the first time._

When she had first seen the girl she was shocked, to say the least, she expected someone like the other Royal Escort members not a young girl who, from her appearance, was no older then Twelve or Thirteen. Yet her eyes where those of a much older and wiser person, and though her hands were stained with blood they held something undoubtedly innocent within them.

Today was her Birthday, she had just turned Eighteen and had been trained since birth to maim and kill - though as of yet her hands remained untainted – and her protector? A young frail looking girl. No matter how many times she ran the situation through her mind it didn't get any less strange. Despite this she didn't mind, Shaolin was different from the others, she actually engaged in conversation for a start. Though Yoruichi knew she shouldn't make emotional attachments she desperately wanted to. But she couldn't. But if she could she knew they would be good friends. But the members of the Keigun lives are threatened on a daily basis, and the risk for the Royal Escort is even higher. So many buts, it merely led her in an endless circle of increasing frustration and confusion. _I should stop thinking._ And so she did. Somewhat.

"OHime-Sama."

They were here already? She must have been lost in thought. As they passed through the now open door she noted the baffled look the guards shared as they looked at the young girl.

He had told them to get here as soon as possible, yet he was still talking to Representatives. The way he had ordered them to arrive immediately made her think he was impatiently waiting for them.

A few minutes passed before the Representatives of the other House bowed their goodbyes and shuffled past them. Yoruichi focused her attention elsewhere around the large room hoping this wouldn't take long, a nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen had been at the back of her mind since morning.

"Come here." As she looked towards the source of the order she saw he didn't even spare the smaller girl a glance.

The Pale girl moved past her and knelt, her left leg bent upward and both fists placed evenly at her side. Remaining silent she bowed her head. She appeared even smaller next to the looming figure of her Father. Shifting her feet she resumed her mindless examination of the room.

* * *

"A girl?" He directed his question to Tsubame who was kneeling with the rest, her head dropped into a bow as she answered.

"Hai, Shihōin-dono. You asked me to watch the strongest. Eventually she proved to be the most skilled of them. My deepest apologises if I was mistaken. I can direct you to one of the others if you so wish."

"No, there is no need for that. Females might not be as strong as Males, but at least this gets rid of the problem of what to do when Yoruichi goes some where males can't. And of course there is no chance of infatuation. She belongs to the Noble she marries, I don't want some inane bodyguard to become an obstacle to my plans."

_Females are weaker?_ The men she encountered were fuelled by arrogance and egotistical pride, they cared not for the mission they just wanted glory, to show they were superior to each other. Of course she would be a fool to believe Females were free of selfishness and self-pride, there were many whose goals incorporate these aspects, but she had met very few.

Admittedly there were few women in the Onmitsukidō, which could indicate weakness. But many choose not to join such a dangerous profession, they preferred to become healers or take up other positions elsewhere. Others were disallowed by their families who wanted to groom them for marriage to increase their standing amongst other Nobles, and to bear heirs to continue the bloodline.

The last part of what he had said increased her anger, _To talk of his own child as if she were naught but a possession. An item of trade passed of to the man who offers him the most._ She knew very little of the ways of the Highest born Nobles, but from what she had inferred, she already disliked them. Though who was she to disagree, if they knew of her family's ways they would probably be disgusted by them. Turning her head slightly to the side her thought that such a thing was highly accepted was confirmed by the unfazed expression on Yoruichi's face.

"Stand."

Straightening up she stood at attention. His line of sight was focused on her Headwrap. "Take the old one off."

Removing her Headwrap she wondered where she was supposed to put it, not wanting to take too much time she folded it over the sash around her waist, luckily both were black. She could put it away after.

He collected something of the small table near his unoccupied seat. Lifting the small white cloth in front of him he examined it as he walked towards her.

"Your Oath is the same as when you passed the Test. There is no need to repeat it."

The thin cloth was all but thrust into her hands. Despite the – dare she say - disrespectful way it was presented to her she still felt an overwhelming pride for what she had managed to achieve. Reaching behind her head she tied it in place with well practiced efficiency.

"You will guard her whenever she is not protected, this meaning whenever she is not in her room, or other particular places. If she is in the company of a select few – you will who when you see them – then you may be asked to go else where for a certain time, and told to come back at a certain time. You will obey. Anything else you need to know will be told to you when and as you need it."

"Hai Kakka."

What Yoruichi said earlier must have remained in her mind, while Kakka was a very respectful way to refer to someone she couldn't help but feel she had gone against what she had been taught. Rightfully she should be referring to him by his correct title, Sōshireikan or Gundanchō, as she was raised to. Fortunately he didn't appear displeased.

"How old are you? Eleven, Twelve?"

She blinked at the sudden question, she hadn't expected to be asked anything like that.

"Fourte-

"Name."

"Fon, Ka-

"Ah. I should have realised you were a Fon. How many more are there?"

"Including myself, Six, but –

"A genuine litter. All dead I presume?"

"Hai, Kak-

"Who would have believed the runt would prove to me the strongest." The note of amusement in his words was obvious, but she felt no anger towards him. He was a Shihōin and what a Shihōin says a Fon accepts as the truth. However, his short but rapid stream of questions had left her feeling oddly breathless, she awaited another but received an order instead.

"As you were." With that said he turned his attention to his daughter as Shaolin hurried back to her side.

* * *

"Father." Bowing she realised she had spoken with slight contempt. This shocked her, she rarely felt anger towards him. Was it due to his treatment of Shaolin? She had only just met the girl and already she felt defensive of her, _It must be due to her young age. People are very impressionable at that age and being treated that way may have a lasting effect in adulthood._ That was what she had been taught, it was part of the reason training, mostly educational, though physical in certain cases, for the Onmitsukidō, (mostly the Keigun), began young. To instill strong notions of loyalty before it was too late. _An army, no matter how strong, soon fails without loyalty._ They weren't exactly an Army – though they could easily become one – but that was one of many mottos she had been taught.

He had mentioned marriage before, she recalled, had she been so lost in thought she hadn't noticed straight away?

"Wed? But I thought you didn't wish for me to marry as the Onmitsukidō would be lost to the other House. And the Shihōin name would be lost –

"It is true we have always been in control of the Onmitsukidō, in fact we created it. But you are our only Heir and the family will end if you marry or if you don't. With marriage our blood won't end with your death. TheOnmitsukidō will still be somewhat under our control, you just won't be The Sōshireikan, your Husband will."

Her fists balled up as she clenched her jaw, "No. I refuse. I've trained my whole life to inherit the Onmitsukidō and I know I'll be more then a capable leader. I'll –

"As long as I live I am head of this family and you will do as I say. There are few High-born Nobles left we need to preserve our bloodlines."

_I'll be a much better leader then you ever have._ He obviously wouldn't let her argue down this root, she decided to bide her time until he had no choice but to listen. Until then she still had one other path to follow. Her mind ran other the Heirs of the other Houses, one was old enough to be her Father, (though age, with the male older, was never really a problem factor to Higher marriages), he was a widower however, the other were twins, (one boy, one girl), but he was extremely young, that left –

"But there is only one House with an Heir that's even close to my age, and even then his pre-teen." Her face was now clearly showing more desperation than anger, that explained why the Representatives were there. "No. I refuse." She repeated.

"When he is old enough you will procreate. Then the bloodlines can continue."

_For a couple more generations. If their thoughts are still like Fathers then, their only choice is in-breeding or 'extinction' of the bloodlines._

The look he gave her prevented her from retaliating. This discussion was obviously over, _For now_, she wasn't going to roll over and give up everything she aimed to be.

"You will continue your training for now, but it will stop when a date is decided upon." He briefly paused to tug his sleeve before motioning at the Royal Escort. One appeared beside him in an instant. "You will be escorted to your rooms. Will I see you at the Evening meal?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

Her Father remained silent, odd normally he would dispute her claims.

"You may go." She and the small figure next to her bowed, she blinked as she turned her head to the girl, she had almost forgotten she was there. The Royal Escort bowed to her and led the way.

* * *

Being escorted to her room, she had always found it unnecessary. Firstly she knew the way and secondly she could easily protect herself. Pushing through a side door they started on a long and twisting journey, it was almost as if the building was made to confused infiltrators, to give time to escape or ambush them. She wouldn't be surprised if it had been done on purpose. Yoruichi had often spent time memorising the different corridors and where they led in her childhood. It had all began by accident, she was running – she couldn't remember why – and managed to get herself lost, not wanting it too happen again and her natural curiosity led her to begin her wanderings through the passages.

Looking at Shaolin – who was walking a few steps behind her – she noticed a rather melancholy look on her face. She couldn't think why she would be sad all of a sudden, if anyone should be sad it should be her, yet she just felt anger for the moment. She asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you hungry? I can show you were to get food."

The Chinese girl started, looking at her she noticed her cheeks where flushed pink, _She's embarrassed at being startled?_ The blush quickly disappeared replaced by a serious look.

"I am not currently hungry, but thank you for your offer Kak-, Yoruichi-sama."

"Alright then."

Watching the girl out of the corner of her eye her serious look remained though mixed with a barely noticeable hint of tiredness. They arrived at Yoruichi's room first understandable as it was near the centre of the palace, The Royal Escort bowed and uttered a goodnight greeting before turning to resume escorting Shaolin to her new room. She too quickly fell into a bow, "Sleep well… Yoruichi-Sama."

Yoruichi merely smiled, feeling slightly calmer now, before shutting the Shoji.

* * *

They walked for another few minutes – Shaolin couldn't help but think the distance between Bodyguard and Charge was far too large – before arriving at her room, or at least she assumed it was. The tall man inclined his head slightly before leaving wordlessly.

Opening the Shoji she surveyed the room lit only by the twilight, had it really been that long? She had begun training early in the morning. It was only minimally larger then her old room, the Shoji opened in one corner, in the one next to it was a wardrobe – she would have to collect her belongings from her old room before her duties were needed tomorrow. In the corner opposite the entrance was a table, bare save for a lamp. Shutting the Shoji she examined the table and saw the seat had a pleasant view of one of the gardens surrounding the palace. Taking her old Headwrap from where she tucked it she placed it on the table, she left the cloth that hung in front of the window open.

Directly behind her in the final corner was the bed, fairly small, but that didn't bother her. A mirror hung between the table and the bed, pulling down her mask she looked at her reflection and smiled, the white around her head stood stark against the black. _I have done it. I do not recall a family member who has made it this far before._ Tugging at a lock of black hair the smile vanished as she tutted at her reflection, _I can not believe I let them see me in this state._ She was a mess, her hair more unkempt then normal and… well. She didn't know what else was wrong, but she knew she was right.

Moving towards her new bed she ran her hands of the blue sheets, they were much finer then the coarse ones in her old room, though they had the added benefit of preventing over-sleeping. The tiredness she had kept at bay now came flooding back, stifling a yawn she decided everything else could wait until morning. _Hopefully I will have training time tomorrow. Then I can make those changes to my schedule._

As soon as her head touched the pillow she fell asleep, uncaring that she was still fully dressed in her uniform.

She would regret it in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke with a start. When had she fallen asleep? Blinking the sleep away from her eyes she saw, to her dismay, that she had slept not only on top of the sheets but fully dressed as well. Her eyes shot to the window, it was still dark, she thanked her ever punctual body clock.

Staggering to her feet she surveyed her state of dress. An ill-contained growl of annoyance sounded in the room, _How could you be so foolish?_

Rubbing her hands over the creases had no effect, but of course it wouldn't, her desperation had just escalated so dramatically that she had already reached the stage where she was willing to do anything to fix the matter.

Then, as the last of the sleep-induced fog lifted, it became clear. Her belongings were still in her old room at the Barracks, she just had to get there and back before her duties fully began. Confident in her knowledge that 'True' Nobles didn't awake at the same time as the Onmitsukidō – and even then most didn't get up this early before dawn – she moved to the Shoji.

Then she froze.

_Something is not right._ Her back felt unusually light, then it clicked. Her right hand flung back feeling nothing but cloth. Whirling around her eyes widened. She had to be in this room.

Briefly thanking the training for Night missions, which helped increase her sight in the dark, she switched to searching in a near blind panic.

On the Table? No. As she was there she moved her old Headwrap to a drawer on the underside of the table. She couldn't bear to part with it. Under the Table? No. By the door? No. The room was fairly small, she began pacing, She couldn't be anywhere else. Except…

A dull glint of gold caught her eye, though what caused the glint she couldn't be sure of. The item must have fallen sometime during the night, She stuck half under the bed, _That or she's been up to mischief._ Crouching down she grasped the sword with an apologetic look on her face.

"My apologises Suzumebachi." She muttered almost as if she expected the sword to utter a taunting remark. Sliding the sword back into her proper place, under her sash, she smiled at the comforting weight. Exiting the room she started on her search for an exit door that wouldn't draw too much attention.

* * *

After a few minutes it became apparent she had no idea where she was going. She had stumbled upon a washroom fairly quickly, she cleaned-up, making sure to tidy everything before she left just in case she wasn't supposed to use it, and set on her way again. She had attempted to mimic yesterday's route, her almost photographic memory should have ensured that to be an easy task. She failed miserably.

Right, left, dead-end. Back, left, forward, rooms. _The layout is like a labyrinth._ That could explain why there were so few guards, but she doubted it. _Arrogance brings about carelessness._ She cursed herself for thinking of their Lords and Ladies that way.

Attempting to re-trace her steps back to her room she noticed a familiar looking corridor on her left, significantly grander than the others. _The Royal rooms?_ She presumed so as guards were stationed on either entrance. She moved pass stealthily, effectively avoiding detection.

The Royal rooms were in the centre, using that as her basis she circled around the corridor to head in a southerly direction. She was still surprised no-one had seen her yet, _Either my Stealth training is well advanced or they do not station enough Guards._ She settled on the latter, she had already thought about it multiple times before. Maybe she should mention her concerns to Yoruichi-sama.

"About time you got here. I was beginning to think you had bolted already."

She jumped her hand shooting for her swords hilt. Then the voice registered in her mind. Again. How did she keep surprising her? _I really do need to increase Perception training._ She tried to speak her name, but only succeeded in looking like a fool again.

"Y-yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi circled around the small girl. Shaolin instantly fell into a deep bow, righting herself a few seconds later.

"Yeah. What's so surprising?" She folded her arms and tilted her head up slightly. A note of annoyance laced her words. Though what she was irritated by Shaolin didn't know, until the next words, "Little bee." Her eyebrow twitched at the use of the Nickname, she was using it because of the Honorific Shaolin decided.

How could she explain she thought she would sleep at least until a few hours after Dawn without stepping out of place? Then another thought occurred, her head immediately dropped to check that, yes, she was still a mess. She released a small barely audible sound, similar to that of a distressed mouse.

"Huh, you look like you slept in your clothes." Amusement, thankfully not of the mocking variety.

"Err, well…my- belongings- in… and I couldn't…" Trailing off she once again cursed her stammering, why couldn't she control it anymore? Yoruichi cocked her head to the side and made a short humming sound.

"Ok, I think I understand. What happened yesterday was sprung on you so you didn't have time to collect your stuff from the Barracks. Is that right?"

A dejected nod was her only reply.

"Well, I'll go with you then."

"What?" Shaolin's shame of her current state quickly evaporated replaced, once again, by shock. _How does she keep doing that?_

"I said I'll go with you."

"No. Y-you cannot you are… training and -

"So, what? There are still a few hours or so before training, after the Morning meal of course. But I guess you're just going to leave me here with no protection, unless I'm mistaken that…" She trailed off; the message had obviously gotten through. Shaolin's eyes had widened and, it was only a guess on Yoruichi's part, her imagination was running overtime. So caught up in her thoughts Shaolin failed to notice the teasing tone of the second half of the sentence.

"Well let's go." Her tone was completely serious again, the changes were starting to annoy Shaolin, not because of the changes as such, if that made sense. It was the fact that she couldn't perceive why it was happening that was beginning to infuriate her, even though she had only been pondering the question for less than a day. Realising what had been said she quickly accepted it, _If Yoruichi-sama wishes to do something I should not argue._ Setting off she made sure to stay a few steps behind the Princess, _I do hope no-one bumps into us, what would they think when they see the Princess bodyguard is a mess._

That was when a thought struck her; there were plenty of guards around the Royal Rooms so Yoruichi would be protected. Had she used her concern to trick her? But it was what the Princess wanted so she should accept it as she decided before; she should follow orders even if the words weren't in the form of an order. Or maybe it was a test of some sort, to see if she would blindly follow orders as she should. Or maybe she was just over thinking again. Focusing her eyes on the Princess back she noted the Kimono she wore, not exactly training clothes, unless she wasn't performing Physical training. Still, even if not physical One should wear the correct attire. _They are truly different from Us._

A few turns later they approached an almost unnoticeable corridor which housed a side door, which like yesterdays was unguarded. Stepping outside they paused to allow time for their eye's to grow accustomed to the dark. Yoruichi moved to continue walking but Shaolin remained still not fully noticing, her concerns had arisen again. With a sudden movement Yoruichi grabbed the younger girl's arm and started on a bee-line to the Barracks - it was situated on the far right edge of the grounds so she knew where it was - a hissing sound and a sharp tug made her release the limb and stop.

The Chinese girl's left arm was pulled close to her chest, her eyes widened and her arm dropped when she noticed Yoruichi's gaze. Her eyes instantly fell to the ground. She had forgotten all about the possible bruising from yesterday, not having changed yet meant she hadn't seen the state of her arm.

Shame immediately filled her, how could she show such weakness. _Especially in front of Yoruichi-Sama._

Shaolin eyes widened as a gentle hand enclosed her wrist, she felt the urge to pull away but as it was her Princess she didn't. That would be an insult. Raising her eyes she noticed Yoruichi's eyebrows scrunched slightly, her tongue stuck partially out of the corner of her mouth and a look of pure concentration on her face. The hand on Shaolin's wrist held her arm steady; the other pulled her sleeve up as carefully as it could.

A large blue-black bruise came into view. Guilt flooded the Princesses body, "I'm really sorry." The words sounded so pitiful to her own ears, but she hoped Shaolin would understand that she was truly sorry.

"I must have gone over the top yesterday." Yoruichi winced slightly at how cold she sounded. Raising her head slightly she locked eye's with the young girl.

"There is no need to apologise Yoruichi-sama. Such a trivial injury should not incite such a reaction from me."

"Don't say such rubbish. I know for a fact I would react the same, if not worse, if I had that thing on me." The stern – and somewhat motherly - aura she put up instantly disappeared as she said the last words, and waved her hand in an almost childish way at the bruise.

"Do you want to go to the Healers?"

"N-no I will be fine. Thank you for your concern Ka- Yoruichi-sama."

Shaolin looked at the princess and quickly added, "Besides it probably was not caused by you. I was hit there by a Keigun member yesterday." Yoruichi appeared to feel guilt, so Shaolin said the only excuse she could think of the rid the Princess of her remorse.

"So a low level Keigun member packs a stronger force then me?" Her tone was stern again.

"W-what? O-of course not I was just… and…" The Chinese girl's head dropped unable to continue.

"Gah! You're too easy. Come." She resumed walking, she was teasing her again, Shaolin shook her head thoroughly confused. Hurrying after the Woman who walked far too fast for a Princess, she tugged her sleeve down as carefully as possible. She hadn't expected the blow to do that much damage, she winced slightly as a twinge ran up her left arm.

It took some time to cross the grounds, a time that was spent in silence. A large building seemed to suddenly appear to the far right. It was a rather ominous structure to those who had never seen it before or weren't used to it, made of wood and stone it was not there for comfort or beauty it portrayed what it existed for, to house those who killed with no remorse for the Emperor. She liked to think her Family was different; they killed for the Shihōin's.

The Barracks itself was split into two areas, the front was where they ate and behind that area were the sleeping quarters. Everyone had a separate, but small, room; this resulted in the building being fairly large, but not as large as it could be. Only the best were permitted to join the Onmitsukidō, anyone failing the test weren't even allowed a re-test, Nobles higher than the lowest weren't automatically allowed a high position just because of that, they had to work for it like everyone else, unlike other organisations within the City there were no exceptions. This resulted in the Onmitsukidō being fairly small, it size diminished even more when One took the Five Divisions into account. The building if front of them housed the First and Second Divisions, the Third were near the Prison, the Fourth was unknown to anyone but the Sōshireikan and those he deemed trustworthy and the Fifth was by the entrance to the grounds, towards the far left. She had always wondered how, despite the strict rules, her bothers had passed the test. They had died quickly, part of her feared she would too. But she had proven to be stronger than them.

Yoruichi's walk slowed, Shaolin took this as a cue to take the lead. Reaching the large door she pushed it open, it wasn't surprising it was unlocked, who would dare to 'break' into a building of Killers. Holding it open she allowed Yoruichi to move past. Despite its size the door shut with a soft click. Her room was in the centre of the building, it wouldn't take long to reach, she told Yoruichi this but wasn't sure if she heard. The Princess was studying the plain corridor intently.

Members of the organization were milling about moving towards the Dining area before training, those who had missions had probably left a long time ago, their bodies fell into deep bows as they walked past. Shaolin caught the looks sent her way, some showed jealously, some anger and in most cases just pure confusion. Even now they refused to accept that she wasn't some weak girl who ended up there due to her family's prestige, though if they had any knowledge they would know the Fon's weren't what they once were, they hadn't been for a long time. Despite her thoughts she glared at them and smirked when they noticed, she had outclassed them all.

"It's cold." Diverting her attention from those around them she turned her head towards the Princess. "When I'm Sōshireikan I think I'll find some way of heating this place, especially the floor." The floor was made of hard wood on top of stone and dirt, Shaolin looked towards the Princess's feet, her shoes were thin. Her footwear was similar in thickness, but she felt nothing. _When?_ It was obvious now, the Princess was determined to retain her future position, _And so she should._

Shaolin stopped by a Shoji identical to all the others, no numbers identified them from one another. There wasn't even a lock to prevent others from entering; respect for one another was the protection. She slid it open and waited for Yoruichi to move past. Entering she closed it and moved towards the desk and lit a lamp with something nearby, she then moved towards the wardrobe and drawers and took out clean clothes. She returned to her former position. They stood in silence for a short while.

"Well."

Shaolin raised her head. "Err… well, what? Yoruichi-sama."

"Aren't you going to get changed?" She had forgotten the original reason for them coming here. Her face flushed first in embarrassment, a large number of people had seen her in her current state, but then she felt anger towards herself, _Why should I care what they think of me? Yet, it is my fault, I am foolish._

"Shaolin? Did you hear me?" She felt her anger disparate, _What would Yoruichi-sama think of me if she knew of my temper? It makes me irrational._

"B-but you are…here."

"…And? I'm not some lecherous old man." Yoruichi cocked her head to the side, "Or would you rather I wait out there." Turning her back she heard an inaudible noise issue from the girl.

Yoruichi waited a few seconds before asking, "Where's your bag."

"Um, in the wardrobe. Why? May I ask?" The reply was muffled, presumably by the girl's uniform top.

"I'm helping."

"W-what. You do not have to do such a menial task as to help me."

Yoruichi ignored the meek protest; walking to the wardrobe she opened the battered doors. Dropping to her knees she began rooting, well as much rooting as what can be done on an empty wardrobe floor. The was a mound of something in the far right comer she grasped and pulled it towards her, the light revealed a cloth bag, small and tattered, as if it had been used many times before.

"This it?" It obviously was so she wasn't entirely sure why she asked in the first place. Whirling around, the bag held outstretched in her hand, she almost forget why she had her back to the girl in the first place. Shaolin was just finishing tying her Headwrap.

"Hai." Remembering her earlier reasoning she decided to not to object to the Woman's wish to help her.

"Huh. Will you fit everything in here?" Yoruichi asked as she tugged open the bag and studied the emptiness.

"I do not have a great deal." _Of course, another stupid question Yoruichi._

Shaolin took the bag that had returned to hanging between them and hurried to the still open wardrobe, grabbing the few clothes she had – most being uniforms – she folded them carefully before placing them in the bag. During this time Yoruichi studied the room; it was fairly plain and told her nothing of the person who had lived within it. Surely it was natural to have at least one personal item, a plant or something. Something white caught her eye, turning to the desk she spotted a small ornament in the centre, but at the back away from the danger of the edge and middle, moving towards it she crouched down, something told her not to touch it. It was a china – she believed - cat with one paw raised, its features looked as if a great deal had gone into making and painting it. "What's this?"

"A Maneki Neko. I believe that is the Japanese name." The voice was close now, the rustling less. She had heard of those before;

"Aren't they supposed to be in shop windows, to bring in wealth or customers?"

"They are often – if not mostly - used for that function, but they do have other purposes. White will bring happiness and good luck." The normal hint of nervousness and uncertainty with which she spoke to her had disappeared, she had a feeling it would be back though. _It's too soon for her to be used to me being around her. I am of the Highest House after all._

"I used to have a Black one as well – they protect from illness and evil spirits – but my Brother broke it." Bitterness entered her tone at the end of her sentence. Curiosity got the better of the Princess.

"Why'd he break it?" She sounded like a child.

"I believe it was an accident, but then again maybe it was on purpose. I will never know." _They are dead._ She remembered, she wasn't listening completely yesterday, but when her Father began asking questions she had. She was a curious being. Part of her wanted to delve into the topic of Shaolin's bothers, but she knew the girl would answer without hesitation, even if it made her uncomfortable. _I will wait until she opens up to me on her terms._

Suddenly she realised what was happening, what had happened, what she was thinking. She was beginning to form an emotional attachment. She froze in both speech and body; Shaolin picked up the small item on her desk, wrapped it in cloth and placed it on top of the meagre belongings in her bag. Standing Yoruichi moved to the Shoji opening it, switching back to her cold self, the way she should be. They left.

* * *

Reaching the door they had used to leave the Palace the young girl finally gathered the courage to say something that made her feel idiotic.

"Err… I do not quite remember how to reach my room."

"Follow me." Part of her wondered how Yoruichi knew where it was, but she remained silent on the subject, partly because she may be crossing a boundary and partly because the Woman had returned to being cold and serious. She obviously didn't want to talk like before. Shaolin felt slightly saddened by that fact, she had somewhat enjoyed having someone to talk to, even if it was awkward, and she always made a fool of herself.

They arrived fairly quickly, Shaolin spent the time trying to memorise the route again. Yoruichi opened the Shoji and after entering appeared to be studying the room just like before, she seemed to be waiting; Shaolin took this as a sign and was glad for it, she despised leaving things unfinished. Always one for organisation Shaolin quickly hurried to put everything in its correct place, it was still mostly dark, though lighter than before, she presumed there would be enough time for the Morning meal before training as long as they weren't delayed. She spared a glance to the Princess who appeared to be lost in thought; she finished by placing the cat on the windowsill above the desk.

"Y-yoruichi-sama." The Woman snapped out of her trance with a small shake of the head.

"Oh. Right. Let's go."

* * *

The dining area for the Royal escort was accessible from a small corridor off the side from the Royal family's dining area, after being directed to it by the Princess – who assured her that there would be no problem if separated briefly for food - Shaolin had all but gulped her food down. She wanted to be ready and waiting outside the Royal Dining room before Yoruichi finished. Once there she didn't have to wait long.

It was light now. They were following the path that she had seen yesterday, the one lined with high hedges - bare as it was still winter though the twisting braches made them nearly impossible to see through. They seemed to serve no practical use, well, none that Shaolin could see.

As they rounded the final corner the Dojo came into view, it was the first time she had seen it. It was an ancient building, just over 22 generations old, it rested on a slight hill, despite this steps had been created, as with the rest of the buildings on the grounds the Shihōin crest was shown proudly, this time above the door. Carvings, that she still did not understand, marked the sides of the entrance, similar to the ones she had seen yesterday. As they walked up the few steps Shaolin couldn't help but think the building was far too grand for its purpose.

Upon stepping on the top step a figure emerged from the entrance;

"You're verging on being tardy." The man was medium height with short hair, he was aged but the presence he put forward was that of a man still in his prime. He stepped out of the entrance towards them.

"Sorry, I took longer than I thought Hiroshi-sensei." He made a small sound of acceptance before raising an eyebrow as Shaolin bowed and returned to standing straight, "So, this is who they picked."

Hiroshi's bright eyes studied her for a split second before returning to her face, "There is naught I can enlighten you with that is useful at present. A month or so's time and I may be able." He gave a small smile as his hand stroked the sparse hair on his chin, "It feels like eons have gone by since I have seen a Fon. I presume you wish to train; you may go where you wish but return her in Three hours. Precisely." With that said he returned to the Dojo.

People still thought she was weak, her head dropped slightly, she knew she could be much better, but she was no weakling. She just had to train harder to prove it to the fools. Her expression changed to anger as she glared at nothing in particular. Yoruichi seemed not to notice the last shift of emotion.

"He was complimenting you. We're doing mostly Mental training at the moment, he must believe you're advanced enough not to need it."

The glare vanished as Shaolin seemed to instantly calm down. Maybe she did get angry too quickly, _I should learn to examine the situation, then become angered if it is warranted. But anger makes someone irrational, I should learn to control it more completely, if it is possible._ She wondered how he knew she would not need the level of Mental training he was currently teaching, and how he knew she was a Fon.

"Yoruichi!"

She was gone instantly almost as if she had teleported. Shaolin shook her head at this, convinced her odd thoughts were due to the shock she was still suffering. There was no goodbye. Shaolin snorted to herself, _Who do you think you are, expecting a Highborn Noble, a Shihōin, to say goodbye to you._ A voice taunted in her mind, releasing a small sigh she tapped Suzumebachi's hilt and left the area to train.

* * *

She chose the 'Secondary' courtyard. It was close enough to the Dojo for her to return immediately if she was needed, yet far away that her presence would not be noticed. Walking to the centre of the area she closed her eyes, she quickly recounted all of the events from the day and the previous day. The training plans she made previously were discarded. She had to work on the way she presented herself to people, and more importantly, to The Princess. The Stutter. She had to control that, and her subconscious reactions, she would find someone to limit or eradicate them.

_She is just human. There is no reason to treat her like a God._

_No she is not, she is our Princess. A Shihōin, they are the reason we live, our 'Gods'._

_That is the truth, so I must present myself well, I need to breathe and articulate my thoughts carefully, even if I panic._

She repeated the last words over, trying to force them into her psyche. The Princess's personality had changed once again, shortly after their talk, had she done something to offend her, _I need to focus on training._ However, her mind soon lost its focus completely, she could here water trickling in the distance, 11 degrees to the west, was there a spring or fountain nearby? Faint shouts signified the Keigun were training. A small bird landed on one of the bare branches of the hedges directly behind her. She cursed herself as she opened her eyes she had unconsciously switched to Perception training, almost as if some part of her knew what she was attempting to do would fail. Sighing she returned to her original plans.

* * *

She made sure to return early and stood to attention outside the entrance, unsure whether she would be granted permission to step inside. Their Prince's and Lords, and in some cases Princess and Ladies, had trained there since it was built, surely it was akin to holy ground to her family. Due to this thought she chose to remain outside.

"I'm glad that's over." A voice muttered behind her, succeeding in startling her again. Spinning around she dropped into a bow, the figure moved past.

"There's sometime before the Midday meal, we can take the longer route around to another side-entrance. I'm feeling quite hungry"

With that said they descended the steps and followed a different path then before. The only sound for a long time was their shoes on the gravelled path, the Chinese girl found this unnerving, she was supposed to be silent even when not trying to be. How could she protect the Princess if attackers knew she was there? Quickly running a number of thoughts through her mind she decided to ask a question, anything to break the discomfort she was currently feeling, though she wasn't sure why she was feeling it in the first place.

"Um, I hope you think I am not rude, but why, may I ask, do you dislike Mental training. It is very important." She was glad she was no longer stuttering, even if it was temporary, but now she sounded as if she was lecturing the Princess, _I should learn to stay quiet._

"Because it gives me too much time to think." She answered cryptically, coldly. Shaolin hadn't expected a reply and the answer baffled her. _Why does she not like to think? Is something agitating her? If we do not think of things that are bothering us they will slowly consume us._ She planned to ask these questions but quickly decided not to, she had already overstepped her boundary today. Discomfort was better than angering the Princess.

"The burden that you must carry." She hadn't meant to say it out loud, it was the only reasonable reason for not wanting to think, at least from what Shaolin had seen and assumed. The Marriage and the loss of who she was going to be would have struck a heavy toll. Well, it would if it was her. And there were bound to be other things she would not be aware of.

* * *

Yoruichi's curiosity returned full force, she choose to ignore the statement directed at her. There would be nothing wrong with a few questions. To get to know the one that would. Die. For her. She swallowed thickly at That word. It wouldn't be getting too close would it?

"What burdens did they give you?" She twisted what was said to her own use. She forgot Shaolin would answer without hesitation; tell her things she may be uncomfortable with.

"Those who do not pass the Test to join the Onmitsukidō are exiled from the family, their name stricken from the family tree. They are not worthy to carry our name."

Shaolin was young, much younger then the requirement for the Onmitsukidō, when did she join? How many years ago? Did all her family join so young?_ She would have lost everything, at such a young age she would have died out There, in the Slums._ Yoruichi stepped back so they were walking next to one another. Shaolin didn't notice.

"Strength is Everything. That is the Family belief.

We begin training before we are even born. We are taught to accept the inevitability of Death before we can even walk; we are taught how to die correctly, honourably. 'To die any other way is a disgrace to You and the Family, your Soul will not be rewarded. We all will be dishonoured and You will be punished for you inability to complete the mission and your lack of strength and courage.' I do not believe what I was taught or what was expected of me was a 'Burden' it was, and is, the truth. The duties I am expected to perform are why I was born." To some what she had said was an exaggeration, the age training started for example but it was what she had been told. She could not remember that far back.

"Punished?"

"In the Afterlife."

Yoruichi made no sound to show she understood. To her what was being said was awful, disgusting even. To be raised with such beliefs! And the way she repeated the 'laws' of her family and what she had to do, stoic faced, monotone voiced and with a blank stare focusing ahead. Awful. To Yoruichi the actions were akin to the symptoms of brainwashing - she had learnt how to detect it if any of her men were captured and could possibly betray her. Yoruichi believe everyone had a purpose in the world, but dying. That was no purpose. She felt an overwhelming sympathy for the girl.

"It is inevitable that I will die, I accept that, but it will not affect how I perform my duty."

Yet despite what she had previously noticed the girl was now showing strength and no fear despite her knowledge that she would die young. _Possibly any day now._

She regretted the question, surely to repeat such things would cause the girl great discomfort. She had avoided it before but her curiosity had gotten the best of her this time.

She no longer felt like eating.

She was sickened.


	4. Chapter 4

One day was all it took for her to learn the schedule, each day was identical making it straightforward. The morning meal, directly followed by Three hours of training, then the Midday meal, Four hours of training and then a small pocket of free-time before dark and the Evening meal (which Yoruichi often avoided). As it was still winter this time was short, but lengthened as the days went by. The Princess often spent her free time in the Grounds, sometimes they would talk about formal things, a few times more personal things, (that nearly always ended in the coldness returning), and sometimes just sat, or walked, in silence.

It was during this period of time not so long ago when Shaolin had mentioned to the Princess her concern for her health. The Princess, and herself, had three meals a day, or should have. She had noticed the skipping of meals and thought nothing of it a first; well to be truthful she had worried a little. She decided the Princess might not be using up the energy from the first two meals, it was Winter and she stated she wasn't training physically. However the time stretched out as did her worry, eventually she brought up the subject, once again mindful of her boundaries. She had expressed her worry that the regular skipping of meals would slowly deteriorate Yoruichi's health. _"Which would be beneficial to no one"_. Yoruichi had waved it off saying she didn't and wouldn't go hungry; she had replied that two meals were not enough. But Yoruichi merely repeated what she had previously said. Shaolin soon discovered what she meant.

_Startled by a noise Shaolin's hand shot under her pillow, only to find there was nothing there._ I left her on the table._ For some reason she had broken a long habit tonight, the room was almost pitch black save for the sliver of light that crept through bottom of the Shoji through it she could make out a figure._

_The figure appeared to be looking in the opposite direction, though she couldn't be sure. Taking a risk she moved as silently as she could, the sheets made no sound as she slipped from under them. Careful not to bump into anything and watching the black shape carefully she arrive at where she presumed her desk was. Reaching out she was reassured by the feel of cold metal, gripping her Sword she unsheathed it. In less than a second she charged her Sword prepared to enter the intruder's gut – that way they would live long enough to answer questions._

_A force gripped her wrist and used her momentum against her, she found herself violently propelled into the opposite wall, a loud thud echoed through the room, almost immediately followed by a soft clank and dull clatter. Cursing she stumbled back to her feet and adopted a fighting stance, her opponent would have too large an opportunity if she tried to reclaim her Sword in the dark, of course she had no idea what weapon they had so this tactic could be equally as dangerous. But she would still fight. It was her duty._

_"Shaolin?" Her eyes widened as the voice paused as if thinking before quickly adding, "Are you ok?"_

_"Yoruichi-sama?" What was she doing in her room attacking her?_ No. She was just defending herself._ The voice of reason at the back of her mind was right, taking deep breaths she calmed herself, with a clear mind she could see how irrational she had been._ However, if the threat was real then I would have done the correct thing. There is no time to ask a figure if they are friend or foe. To do so would be foolish._ Even if that was also correct she had almost hurt the Princess, her shoulders drooped,_ What kind of bodyguard almost mortally wounds the one they are meant to protect?

_A soft glow appeared in the room, "There, that's better. I should have done that straight away shouldn't I? Or knocked." Yoruichi grinned as she moved from the now-lit lamp, "Sorry." She rubbed the back of her neck, "Again."_

_Dropping into a familiar bow Shaolin hurriedly replied, "Why are you apologising, it is my fault Yoruichi-sama. I offer my deepest apologises, I should have-_

_"Stop." Yoruichi's voice was strong with the order. "It was my fault; I should have known what your natural reaction would be." Her voice softened as she spoke these words. "Pick your Sword up. You didn't answer me, are you ok?"_

_Shaolin returned to where she lost her grip on Sword and Sheath, picking them up she answered the question, "Yes I am fine Yoruichi-sama, it was just a bump." Re-sheathing Suzumebachi she placed her back on the Desk. She could think of no reason as to why she had moved her. Maybe some greater force knew Yoruichi would turn up that night and that was why she had broken her tradition, she would kill an intruder if they posed a threat, but how well can someone who is half-awake judge what a threat is? If tonight was anything to go by, not well. If unable to stand in-time without being noticed she would wait, and as soon as that threat approached her 'sleeping' body she would slice their throats. Her eyes strayed to her Maneki Neko, she had placed her Sword before it before retiring for the night, once again it had brought her good luck._

_"Didn't sound like 'just a bump', it's a wonder no-ones come to investigate." Yoruichi's gaze moved to the door before returning to her. It was only now; as Shaolin looked at the white Yukata clad Princess with tousled hair that a pressing question occurred to her._

_"Err…Yoruichi-sama, why have you come to my room so late?"_

_"Hmm? Oh right." Yoruichi smiled sheepishly, "Almost forgot." The smile disappeared as she continued._

_"I realized how selfish I was being, if I skip meals then you do too."_

_The response didn't really answer the question, but Shaolin didn't voice this in her timid reply._

_"Actually I discovered the cooks will serve us our meal if we miss it and request it later on, as long as it isn't too late. After you retire I return to the Dining-room. If I am feeling hungry." Her cheeks flushed as she stared at her bare feet, she felt as if she had purposely hidden some information from the Princess. She hadn't of course, but that knowledge didn't stop the feeling of slight betrayal._

_"Oh. Well did you eat tonight?" There was no hint of anger just mild surprise, Shaolin's worries eased at this._

_"No, I was not hungry at the time." Her eyes returned to the Princess's face._

_"Well, let's go then." A grin appeared on the Woman's face._

_Shaolin rubbed her forehead in puzzlement, she could feel a headache forming probably due to lack of sleep._

_"Shaolin, I said let's go. For food."_

_"B-but I am not hungry."_

_"I'm trying to make it up to you." Though to be truthful Yoruichi didn't know why._

_"Fine" She couldn't let the woman wander around without protection, "but it is improper to been seen not in unif-_

_"We won't be seen."_

_"Bu-_

_"We'll be sneaky, think of it as extra training." Yoruichi beamed. Shaolin nodded her consent, she could not, and rightfully, should not argue with a member of the House she served. Before they left she made sure to grab her sword._

* * *

_An excessive number of turns and close calls later they found themselves in the large Kitchen. Yoruichi moved to the shutters covering the windows and opened them allowing moonlight to illuminate the room._

_The side of the room they were currently facing was comprised mostly of shelves and storage areas. They moved towards it, once stationary it took a split second before the Princess quickly moved towards the wall and began looking in a large number of pots, making sure to reseal them correctly. A few minutes later she made a noise of victory, picking up the pot she had just looked in, she placed it on the counter behind them. Next she entered a large cupboard and began shifting through various storage containers. Shaolin's hand tightened on Suzumebachi's hilt as she looked about with wide eyes, her eyebrows creased as her eyes darted to the door every now and then._

_Movement to her left caught her attention as Yoruichi returned with her arms full, "Let me he-_

_Before she could finish Yoruichi dropped the items on the counter and disappeared to get more._

_Once she returned she placed a few items carefully next to the others, she turned to Shaolin with a look of satisfaction._

_"Butajiru." The word was spoken with a sense of pride. It took a few moments for her to process what the Princess said; once she had she took in a deep breath and spoke her next words quietly._

_"I do not eat meat."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Um, I sai-_

_"No, I was just surprised. You don't eat meat? I don't think I've known anyone who doesn't eat meat." Understanding what Yoruichi mistakenly believed the Chinese girl spoke her next words quickly to fix the error she caused._

_"No, that is a lie, I do eat fish. I apolo-_

_"Stop." She did as ordered and stared at the Princess in puzzlement as Gold eyes studied her own._

_"Good, I'll guess I'll put the pork back. Butajiru without the meat. How does that sound? I would use fish instead but I didn't see any." Yoruichi grinned as she returned the pot back to its former position._

_"Yes, I apol-_

_Yoruichi shot her a threatening look over her shoulder, despite looking threatening it held no malicious intent. Even so Shaolin changed the subject._

_"Butajiru without the pork…then it would be Miso Soup would it not?"_

_"Yep, but Butajiru without the pork sounds better then Miso Soup."_

_…How? Sometimes the Princess just left her perplexed. As Yoruichi began setting the cooking equipment up Shaolin was struck by the meaning of what the Princess was saying and doing._

_"You are going to cook?"_

_"Yeah, who did you think? If you are worried about the Princess cooking for the Bodyguard you can take over."_

_"I do not know how to cook." The Chinese girl felt her cheeks burn as she shifted her attention anywhere but at the Princess's face._

_"Ah, of course, that isn't a required skill for joining the Onmitsukidō; at least I don't think it is." Sparing a glance at the woman she noticed amusement in her eyes, though what at Shaolin didn't know. She wondered how she knew how to cook, and felt the urge to quip back, but of course didn't._

_"If you ever want to learn I can teach you."_

* * *

She hadn't taken up the offer to learn, the Princess couldn't mean it anyway. The memory of the meal brought a smile to her face. It had become a regular occurrence now, even though she always protested about them being caught and how they both would be in trouble. It turned out the Princess had taught herself, which Shaolin found impressive, Yoruichi had found a book once, detailing how to prepare certain dishes; she presumed it was the Cooks, the Head cook had probably written it. And then she had found a growing passion for the hobby, _"Pretty odd isn't it."_

Shaolin had learnt so much, and her assumptions about the Princess had proved faux, though she had realised that on the first day. Despite some changes in their relationship and an increase in what they knew about one another, the Princess's mood shifts still remained.

To think, it had already been a month and 17 days. She had missed The New Year, (one of, if not the only, celebration her Family had spared time for), and a few smaller things. She was somewhat saddened but had become used to the sacrifices that had to be made.

A week or two into her new duty she had been presented with a white length of cloth, she had been rather confused at first before it was explained her uniform was incomplete. She had noticed this but hadn't raised her concerns, for all she knew she was supposed to have a variant of the Royal Escort uniform as she had a different duty. The black sash at her waist was replaced with the white one, she kept the old one.

Although it had been over a month the Princess's Sensei still refused to allow her to join, what she presumed to be, joint training with the Princess, she did not mind, she would hate to intrude in such away. After he had told her this he began grumbling, she had only picked up a few words, something to do with lack of focus. Shaolin was still curious about why Yoruichi was struggling so much with the training. It was frequently believed to be arduous and was the one that most people struggled with, but when once learned it remained. It did not become dull or forgotten with lack of practice, merely rusty, for lack of a better term. To prevent this happening it was highly encouraged to meditate, rethink what had been learned, this didn't have to be done every day like Physical training.

The sun that filtered through the budding branches overhead was warm, but the air breezy and cold, the thin Onmitsukidō uniform (obviously) had no variations and to put on burdensome clothes under it, even if only a thin layer, would be dangerous. Training soon warmed them up. As a partially nasty gust of wind blew the warmth away Shaolin shivered, but quickly covered it up. Spring had begun early, near the start of February but signs of Winter still remained.

A small bird hopped along under the hedge opposite her, it would be breeding season soon, the birds would be preparing, as would a number of other animals. The test for new recruits would be in a month or so, they would be preparing for that. She could hear shouts from her perch. Everything and everyone were busy.

And she…

She should have been training.

Unfortunately she found she could not, not with the question that had plagued her mind for so long, refusing to be ignored. It left her unfocused and confused, rather dangerous states of mind for an assassin to possess. It was odd really; the question was a minor one, one she would have kept to herself not too long ago. Now she found she could do so no longer, she needed, no wanted to know the answer, but she was clueless as too why. Maybe it was due to it being the first time she had failed in such matters. Yes, she was sure that was the reason.

The question that had been mulling around in her mind was that of her Princess's sudden personality changes. Eventually, after much careful thought, she had come up with a hypothesis, now she only had to put her theory to the test, _I just hope I am right; I would hate it if I angered Yoruichi-sama. But asking if I am right could also upset her._ Sighing she shifted on the jagged rock she was upon to briefly face the Dojo entrance before her eyes moved back to the ground, training was almost over, she had spent the four hours in thought. She could voice the question while they walked to the Evening meal, which would surely be turned down.

"Well that's unusual."

Her head snapped up, eyes wide as she finally noticed the woman in front of her.

"My apologises Yoruichi-sama." She scrambled up and dropped into a bow.

The Princess merely waved her hand, "I think that's the first time I left and you haven't been up there waiting for me. Whatever you where thinking about must have been important."

Yoruichi began walking down the path and Shaolin obediently followed.

_Yoruichi-sama I have been thinking about your mood shifts, I don't wish to anger you, but…_ All she had to do was say that and the rest should flow naturally. She let a few moments of silence pass before she began to speak.

"Eh…Yoruichi-Sama, I H-ha-…" She paused to take in a few deep breaths as the woman turned her head to look at her, Do not panic, breathe, "You are lonely!" She all but yelled, where had that come from? She hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, silver eyes widened and stared unblinking in to gold, "A-and you change t-to push…err…shut people out…f-for some…reason…I, err…" _Well done._ Her head fell forward unable to keep eye contact. _Next time I know to avoid trying to salvage a situation. Whenever I am around Yoruichi-sama I am always so disorientated, I should remain silent._

"What makes you think that?" Sooner then she could answer Yoruichi asked another question. "Are you suggesting you want to be friends?"

"Of course not. Wait, no…I-I mean I would if I was someone else." _Calm down, speak normally._

"Why would who you are make a difference?"

"I-I am a member of a Lowborn House, and my duty prevents such relationships. As it does for all of us, they get in the way of the mission and our duties."

"You never know when you may have to kill a comrade." The Princess spoke in a monotone voice.

"Exactly." The Chinese girl nodded, happy her point was finally understood.

"You're planning to kill me?" Yoruichi deadpanned.

"WHAT? Of course not, I…err…I meant…" Once again she trailed off, her will to continue fading.

It was as they were in reach of the side entrance to the Palace that her confidence returned, she feared returning to a topic that had been dropped but wanted the words to finally leave her mind and for Yoruichi to understand what she truly meant.

"It is wise not to form emotional bonds – that is what we are taught. You must have learnt the Laws too. However, for you, there are bound to be people exempt from these rules, other Highborn Nobles for example. If I could I would help you. I-I started this topic because I…I-I just…do not want you to go through life lonely." Finally satisfied she had conveyed her point in an understandable way she turned to the Princess, who had slowed to walk almost next to her a way into the topic before. And her stomach dropped.

The Princess opened the door in front of them; obviously she intended to have the evening meal. But what worried Shaolin was that she remained silent, her focus on the ground before them. It was odd, the Princess always walked with her head held high, but now her hair obscured her expression and her shoulders slumped down. _Fool, you should have remained silent._


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of wood against china filled the room; it was an odd in comparison to the load chatter in the Barracks Dining area. Moronic babble about who had performed best in training or on a mission, boasts about who had slayed the most Hollows, (that being the slang term for the Kòu – Bandits. Unlike the Warriors in the city they killed for fun, among other things. True monsters.) She had always been nonvocal during those times, annoyed at the pointless discussions and arguments. Strangely enough she found she had developed a whimsical feeling of nostalgia for those days.

The members of the Royal Escort were reserved and followed a strict regime even when eating. Half would stay with the Sōshireikan while the others ate, once all members of the Second group finished they would swap with the others. _I wonder if I will have to follow that routine one day. I suppose only if Yoruichi-sama becomes Sōshireikan, but even then maybe not._ It was then a thought occurred to her, when Yoruichi married what would happen to her? Would she join the rest of the Royal Escort? Would she remain by her side? The latter seemed likely, at least she hoped so.

_If I am still around then._ She reminded herself that many things could happen before then; most prominent among them at present was being cast out for her insolence. The Princess had been angered or upset, maybe even both, by her words. She had gone to a meal she seemed to dislike, _To get away from me?_ A gnawing guilt had built up in her stomach causing the bite of shrimp and rice she had swallowed to become lodged in her throat. Forcing it down she placed her chopsticks over her half empty bowl of Tendon and pushed it away.

When she had first entered the room she didn't want to disrupt any system they had, so she had chosen to sit by the only one she 'knew', it would be somewhat safer that way. Tsubame had not objected or showed annoyance; in fact she hadn't even raised her head, which she took to be a good sign. And so a pattern had emerged.

Wanting to push her thoughts away she racked her mind for something else, finally settling on something she spoke her first words to the woman since they had met.

"I never knew my Great-grandmother had a student, such information would surely have been passed down to my generation." It wasn't her intention to sound so suspicious, she was merely curious about the topic.

With a small sigh the Russet haired woman placed her chopsticks across her empty bowl and slightly turned her head in the girl's direction. "I lied."

Shaolin's eyes narrowed at her own bowl, she lied to her, but then how did she know about her? They said they had been watching her for a while, but for how long? And how deep did the 'watching' go? Why did they believe they needed to lie to get her to join the Royal Escort? She felt her jaw tense. "Why would yo-

"Let me explain." The words where spoke hurriedly but the voice remained level. "Fon-dono was the Shidanchou of my Unit, we are supposed to look up to our superiors, idolise them and learn from them. Hence why I used Senpai. A true Teacher-Student bond would be problematic, surely you realised that. Did you not think of yours as such?"

Her muscles relaxed but her hands remained clenched.

"The Shidanchou of my old Unit? No." The discussion ended there but the woman remained, some of the others had yet to finish. Shaolin turned to face her, but she was looking at the others who were still eating. "Were you present when she died?"

"Hai."

"She died as I was told?"

There was a small pause while the woman turned her head partially in her direction once again, "In battle."

Shaolin nodded once and got to her feet her throat and stomach feeling knotted once more.

* * *

When Yoruichi left the Dining room her shoulders sagged less, and her head was no longer hung low. In spite of the positive changes she didn't spare Shaolin a glance or word. The knot worsened making her feel sick; she was torn between panic and anger. Pushing the feelings back she tried to focus on her duty.

As always Yoruichi walked a few steps ahead, however she was further ahead than Shaolin expected and was walking at a faster pace than she was used to. Once outside rather than the expected aimless wandering that usually occurred when the Princess was agitated or saddened, _No this is more serious than that._ At least it appears to be. They were walking to an area Shaolin hadn't been too before.

They followed a path for a while; one that led to the back of the Palace, curving after they passed the majestic building. What greeted them was an odd sight, the Houses lived in the centre of a city within a city, yet there was an entire forest behind the palace. The grounds were excessively large so it shouldn't really be a surprise that such a thing could be present within them, but she was shocked for a split second. Her body tensed as her eyes casted about in the new environment, what dangers could lurk there? Suddenly the path became narrower, leading a twisting route through the mostly bare vegetation, eventually disappearing completely.

Long grass grew amongst and under the vegetation; in sharp contrast the area they walked on was short grass. The vegetation seemed to close in on the path and in turn them, but opened wide at the last moment, almost as if presenting the clearing in front to them. Shaolin immediately took in the details of the new and unknown environment. The clearing wasn't bare, grand trees were dotted at random intervals, large gaps separating them. The trees boarding the area were of the same species. It was dark now, she wondered how long they had walked, _We must be deep in the forest. We are meant to return before dark, if questioned I will take the responsibility._

The trees became clearer as they moved closer to them, cherry blossoms. The species was only allowed to adorn the grounds of Nobles; supposedly they showed wealth and status. Visitors were normally encouraged to see them and as such they adorned the paths around the palace and varying other places, but the area they were currently in seemed too far out of the way to be there for such a purpose. The branches were empty; the blossoms wouldn't bloom until March or April.

"Every member of the Shihōin House has a tree planted here when they are born. When a tree dies it is replaced by a new one, so our Ancestors are not forgotten." The sudden voice made her hand shoot back before she realised who I was. Shaolin was confused as to why the Princess was telling her this, but interest erased the feeling. She was learning something she had never known about the House she was bound to serve. As Yoruichi continued moving forward Shaolin moved faster to keep up with the slightly longer strides. Then the Woman suddenly stopped.

Examining the branches of a young tree with interest the Princess tapped its trunk, "This is mine." Turning to face the girl she gave a small smile. Her earlier feelings melted away, she wasn't in trouble. Dropping down Yoruichi sat with her back against the trunk, Shaolin felt the urge to say something about dirt and an expensive light coloured Kimono but the sudden melancholy look on the Princess's face stopped her and her brief respite.

"I'm sorry." Sorry? What could the Princess possibly be apologising for, _I should be the one apologising._

"I understand that you mean well. And I did used to have bonds with people who should have been protected." It took a few moments before Shaolin understood what Yoruichi meant.

"It was against what I was taught and how I was raised, being in such a unique position it was not wise. But I thought it was only one person, sure they were outside the family but they are protected, just not on the same level as we are. My parents, more so my Mother, seemed to encourage it a first. But I saw Father was right when I lost those people. There are others I suppose but everyone leaves, replaced by someone new. Some aren't even replaced. They go; it's an unavoidable never-ending cycle."

What was she saying, she wanted to stop before she got any deeper, but the burden that weighed her down was ebbing away, its weight shared with another. It helped; she had never thought sharing her worries and thoughts would make things feel just that little bit easier. And it was Shaolin. For some reason that made the situation better, made her want to say more.

"First Mother left." Shaolin had heard of Shihōin-Dono but only very little, she wasn't born when she had died and not much was known about what happened. One day she was there, the next she was not.

"I-I don't mean to impose but how?" Once again she wished to have stayed silent; it was up to Yoruichi how much she wanted to say.

"Mother was ill. I…I don't really remember much, I don't even remember much of what she was like. The memories that are there are all vague and I feel numb towards them. The few that I do remember well I feel happy about, I think my Mother was a good person. But when I try to remember the rest and what happened, I feel an overwhelming sadness but it's quickly replaced by anger directed towards myself and others. I don't remember who they are; they are like faceless shadows, their names on the tip of my tongue but stuck. I think some of it may be directed at my Mother, but I don't know why." Her eyebrows furrowed as her no longer as bright eyes dropped to the ground.

"Then my friend left a number of years later. One day Father abruptly stopped me from seeing her, don't know why, never have. Then some months down the line I heard her House had fallen a few weeks after Father's order. Don't know what happened to her, probably died out There…" Her voice was low and gradually became quieter until it drifted away completely. Shaolin had heard a House had fallen but did not know the details, they weren't the important ones. She fidgeted no sure how to react to the obviously dismayed woman.

Even though she stood a few feet way Shaolin could hear the Princess take in a deep breath. "I would have done as you suggested but I learnt my lesson last time, and even if there was someone who was unimaginably 'safe' I wouldn't make a bond. Everyone connected to us are unprotected, even those who are in strong and protected positions. It's almost as if we are cursed. But then people do die daily for us." As she ended the last sentence Shaolin detected an almost bitter humour in the words. The Princess's speech was muddled and some points almost seemed to contradict one another, finally deciding what to do the Chinese girl moved closer and crouched down by the Princess. She was most definitely crossing the line she shouldn't, but she felt something constrict in her chest at the sight of the almost broken-down woman. She wanted and needed to help her, it pained her to see someone she respected so much so disheartened and depressed.

"I will not leave you, not until death takes me. And even then I will fight with every ounce of strength to stay by your side. It is my duty. I promise." The strength in her voice surprised her as did the words she had yet to think of.

Yoruichi looked at the girl through her bangs, there was such determination in her voice that she had no doubt she would stick to her word.

"Right. It's a promise." The words left her lips before she could grasp what they were or what they meant. "Until death makes us part." _I will fight to make sure that won't happen. Not yet._

It was all a lie. She would go, she would die. Just like the rest. Only she had the curtsey to tell her. She would be hurt again, perhaps even more so, she was old enough to remember everything perfectly now. The girl was so young; did she even know the weight of the promise, what it meant?

Of course she did, she had said so herself, she was a member of a family who knew and accepted the inevitability of Death before they could even walk. She knew it was a promise she couldn't keep, but the resolve in her eyes said something else. A shaking hand reached for her arm and stopped when almost touching. Dull Gold moved to meet Unwavering Silver.

However just this once she was willing to lie to herself, and pray that she was wrong. That she would have someone who would stay. Someone to take away the solitude that haunted her. The girl had sworn to stay by her said for as long as possible, even though they had none, and couldn't make any, bonds the knowledge that someone would be there, even if only for a short while made something feel lighter within her. Only one truthful fact now flickered through her mind, plaguing her.

A promise made to be broken.


	6. Chapter 6

There had been a shift in the Princess moods, a minuscule shift, but a shift all the same. The coldness had lessened to some extent, and the...she guess she would refer to it as playfulness, (even though that term didn't sit right with her), had increased by the same amount. It was only when these small changes took place that Shaolin noticed another side to the Princess, deathly seriousness. She felt ashamed she hadn't noticed it, but with more thought she realised it had always been there, but mixed with indifference or masked under humour. She had always been skilled at analysing people, yet the difficultly with the Princess was astounding. Rather than suffer from any more agitation over the matter she had become determined to view the self-set task as training. As she did with most things. That or the anger she was resolved to increase her control of.

But the more she thought about it the more she believed maybe she shouldn't try to analyse the woman, she wasn't an enemy or ally, (well she was an ally, just not in the usual sense of the word), and besides it was a sign of disrespect, was it not? She had been told things she had no right to know, would never have any right to know. She should stop before she stepped out of line. Understanding the Princess, fine. Knowing stuff she shouldn't, acceptable to a certain degree, the take it to your death or lose your tongue degree. Trying to analyse her mind, and gain information as if she were a regular person, most definitely not fine.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she focused on finishing her training.

It was definitely easier to train against real opponents, but their moves did tend to get predictable, when training against imaginary opponents any potential outcome or unexpected move could be envisioned and the appropriate response practiced. And you don't have to worry about the damage you inflict.

_Front. A punch to the gut and cross hand hit to the windpipe, duck attack from Left, _Reaching behind she took hold of her swords hilt in a reverse grip,_ upwards cut, pivot to right. Right. Kick to the chest. Left. Hilt to forehead -_

"I should finish early more often." Shaolin lost her footing at the sound of the unexpected voice, but thankfully regained it before falling flat on her face. That would have caused her no end of shame. "Bit sloppy at the end though." Shaolin recognised the familiar teasing lilt in the voice.

How did Yoruichi always manage to sneak up on her? Was she some sort of phantom?

"I haven't seen someone fight with a sword as if it were a dagger before." Yoruichi stepped on to the tiles of the Courtyard, safe in the knowledge the smaller girl had finished, "And you're so graceful."

The flustered 'thank you' that was about to leave her lips was replaced by a lecture once she realised the Princess was on her own.

"You walked here without a Guard. Why would your Sensei allow you to do something so dangerous?" Yoruichi suppressed a chuckle at the signs of outrage in the girl's words, So overprotective.

"You're over-exaggerating again. If I didn't know better I would think you were making excuses just to worry and be protective."

"B-but…"

The look she received caused her to become silent, maybe she was too protective, but that was what she was supposed to be. The seriousness disappeared as Yoruichi tilted her head to the side and tapped her cheek; as soon as the motion was performed she straightened up.

"I've decided."

"Decided what Yoruichi-sama?"

"When I'm Sōshireikan I'm going to make you Head of the Royal Escort, not only because you'll stay my personal bodyguard but because you would make an excellent leader." Shaolin wasn't sure how Yoruichi could tell if she had leadership qualities just by watching her train, but that didn't detract any of the pride she felt. The, by-now, familiar heat spread across her face.

"T-that would be a great privilege, but I do not deserve it." Something poked her hard on the forehead.

"You're doing it again. Stop buzzing Bee." A dark eyebrow twitched at the use of that name, the pink staining her cheeks deepening. Why did the Princess find so much pleasure calling her such a thing? Or from making allusions to it? Or both?

"Can I look?" Shaolin's eyebrows furrowed in a fleeting moment of bewilderment at the sudden question. Noticing the placement of the other's gaze she quickly understood what was asked of her, and without hesitation cautiously passed her weapon to the Princess. She really should have placed her in her sheath as soon as Yoruichi had arrived, but she had been careless. She was thankful that the woman was curious over the blade and hadn't mistaken her behaviour as a threat.

As soon as the cold metal was pressed into her hands Yoruichi moved to hold it correctly, she examined it carefully from the yellow hilt to the tip of the blade. She almost jumped in surprised as equally bright eyes met her own, but calmed as she realised it was her reflection. She decided it was beautiful, yet couldn't help wondering how many lives it had taken. _Way to think positively Yoruichi._ Running a finger over the edge of the slightly curved blade she returned her attention to the tense looking girl in front of her.

"A Dao hilt with a Wakizashi blade, I never knew such a sword could exist. It's very unique."

She heard a small exhale of air before the reply, "Yes she is."

"She?"

"Suzumebachi." Shaolin gestured to the sword.

"You named it?"

"It is common practice, after all a sword is a constant companion and – if trained properly – an extension of our body. I believe that warrants them a name. Even though I don't depend on her completely, that would be foolish."

"I guess that makes sense." With one final look at the blade she handed it back to its owner.

Yoruichi released a small hum of thought; Shaolin took this to be a bad sign.

"Wait…did you say she's called Suzumebachi?" A devilish grin spread across the woman's face.

"Do not even say it." Was the snappy, and fairly embarrassed, reply. _She spoke back to me_. Yoruichi felt oddly pleased, pleased enough to spare the girl any further mortification by changing the subject.

"I have a Wakizashi too you know."

Shaolin looked up in surprise, she had never seen the Princess with a sword, in fact she was under the impression she didn't even have one, which would be odd considering what her future position used to be.

"You should carry it with you Yoruichi-sama." Worry was lacing her words again.

"I don't like too."

"But it is added protection; you would be much safer if you had it with you."

"I know I will have to take lives someday, I'm prepared for that, but I don't wish to carry a constant reminder with me. Besides I prefer hand-to-hand combat…and you're more than enough safety." The sentence was finished with a teasing smile, and, just as expected, the girl tensed and looked away in embarrassment. She immediately realised the implications of her last words and pushed the thoughts that accompanied them away. A change of subject always helped.

"Now I think about it I don't know why I was shocked at seeing your skills, especially seeing as you have come so far in only a year or so." _How long had she been watching me? How did I not notice?_

"I have not been here a year."

"Oh, sorry. I thought they might have temporarily dropped the age limit to Thirteen again." Yoruichi said with a sheepish smile, which quickly morphed into a look of wonderment.

"Wow. You got this far in less than a year."

"I did not; I joined when I was Seven." The blunt answer hung in the air momentarily.

"…Seven?" The word was spoken slowly, as if the listener didn't know if they had heard correctly.

"Yes. Why are you so shocked Yoruichi-sama?" Shaolin asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Seven!" This time the word was spoken with pure indignation. Before she could open her mouth to reply Yoruichi continued. "That's ridiculous. The age to join is Sixteen. Seventeen. If there aren't enough recruits at the time of the test the limit is dropped down a year. The lowest it'll go is Thirteen. Training begins before then, but Seven? Why was I given false information? Unless I wasn't but then…"

Shaolin, who was somewhat dazed by the woman's outburst, waited for the rambling to finish. Though she wouldn't dare to call it a ramble, more a long string of sentences. The speech trailed off, and Shaolin replied as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. To her.

"My family is different."

"That is no excuse!" The Chinese girl resisted the urge to step back. "How did you even make it to this age?" After the words were spoken Yoruichi realized how harsh they sounded, the girl was skilled, she wouldn't hesitate to call her a prodigy. But that was such a young age; she was still young; she couldn't believe that such a thing could be allowed.

"We are given Espionage missions. A child playing or a parent with a child are less likely to be suspected as spies then a man, or woman, on their own. We continue those missions until our Shidanchou decides it is safe for us to partake in other missions." There was no hint that her pervious comment had hurt the girl, (though she did look slightly spooked), but that didn't ease the worry at the back of Yoruichi's mind, the girl seemed to be skilled at hiding emotions. Excluding embarrassment and anger. Obviously.

"And how old were you when that was decided?" The question was spoken softly in preparation of the answer, which she doubted would ease her mind.

"It was shortly before my Tenth birthday." Yoruichi could detect the pride in the sentence, but, just as predicted, that had no effect in diminishing her feelings on the matter.

"Nine?" She spoke with the same outrage as before.

"I was Ten a week afterwards." Was Shaolin's meek reasoning, _Why is Yoruichi-sama so enraged over it? I did very well, didn't I?_

"That doesn't make a difference. It's…it's…ridiculous, and…" Trailing off Yoruichi rubbed her right temple; she couldn't make any sense of how anyone would think that such a thing was alright. Yet it had been allowed and there was no doubt in her mind that Shaolin was telling the truth, she wouldn't lie to try to impress her or anything stupid like that. _Maybe I should ask Father. I hope he has a good reason as to why this happened._

* * *

Upon reaching the Dining Room Yoruichi waited for Shaolin to bow and move past her, as was the norm, but surprisingly after bowing the pale girl turned to the direction that they had just come from.

"Where are you going?" Shaolin thought she could detect a note of panic in the voice that called her, but dismissed it. She faced the Princess and saw nothing unusual in her expression.

"I thought that I could continue training before meeting with you after you are finished. I am not that hungry anyway." Had she done something wrong, she had presumed it would be alright.

"Nonsense! A growing girl like you needs food." The sudden Motherly tone startled Shaolin somewhat.

"But I can get something after, and I am Fifteen, I am sure my growing has slowed down. Surely there is only a small fraction left now."

Yoruichi's forehead furrowed, "Fifteen? I thought you were Fourteen?" Her memories from the month or two before definitely included the word Fourteen in relation to the girl.

"I-I do have a birthday." Silver eyes stared intently at the floor, cheeks flushed. She hadn't meant to sound so sarcastic and insulting.

"Oh." Was the only sound Yoruichi could make, she didn't understand why the girl was embarrassed, rightfully she should be. Was she truly so selfish that she hadn't even considered such a thing, hadn't even asked when she was born.

"I'll see you after then."

The girl didn't question the sudden change of position on the subject; she bowed once again and left.

* * *

"Shihōin-dono wishes to speak with you."

Having just exited the Dining room door and rejoined Shaolin, Yoruichi was surprised to be 'ambushed' by a member of the Royal Escort. Registering what was said, and who had said it, she replied with no amount of hidden annoyance.

"Surely he could have just come to the meal and told me then." It was true; it would have been easier and wouldn't have taken any time out of her training.

"Shihōin-dono is waiting in the Throne room." Of course she shouldn't have expected an answer, even so she glowered.

Shaolin looked questionably at Yoruichi, catching the look Yoruichi answered simply.

"She failed to protect Mother." Her voice didn't differ in volume. Shaolin was startled Yoruichi would say such things when the woman was standing in front of them both, her back turned to them, still she would have heard. The answer confused Shaolin, had she misheard Yoruichi that night. No. She couldn't have.

"How can a person protect another from an illness?" The question was almost a whisper, the girls brow creased as she waited for an answer.

"I…I don't know, but she should have done something." Yoruichi's answer was uncertain; this puzzled Shaolin, though she found the answer interesting.

"She was her guard? Then she connects both of us."

"Huh?"

"She served under my Great-Grandmother; I found it an interesting coincidence."

"Situations like that tend to happen from what I heard. With the few people who have been here awhile." The pervious annoyance and vagueness had disappeared from her tone.

"I suppose so."

After a minuscule pause Yoruichi returned to the original reason they were stopped, "Best do as asked. Let's go Shaolin."

"Fon-dono is asked to not accompany you." Yoruichi's head shot to the left a disbelieving look on her face.

"Why?"

"That is the order."

Huffing in annoyance Yoruichi shot Shaolin an apologetic look, Shaolin didn't understand why, and, with that final glance, she left with the Russet haired woman.

* * *

Yoruichi thought it was odd that her Father was dressed similarly to the members of the Keigun, was he going on a mission? But he never went with the Onmitsukidō.

"Ah, good, you're here. I have some news for you." He walked to stand a few feet from Yoruichi. She remained silent knowing her Father didn't expect an reply yet.

"There is an important Meeting taking place…"

_If it's so important surely it would take place as soon as the problem was noticed._

"…So it was decided that while we attend the Meeting you two can become acquainted. You will be informed on the day when it is due to take place."

"You two?" Her Father did have the habit of stating things aloud with the expectation that people knew what he was talking about.

"You and your Suitor." Her nose wrinkled, it appeared her Father was still determined to follow his new plan on her future. She had no intention of doing it.

"So you are just going to leave us there on our own, I thought there was some kind of tradition. Like Tokoro-arawashi."

"As you should have realised we won't waste time on marriage tradition, no matter how ancient or important. We decided on the joining of the families rather than squander time with a Nakodo. The Marriage will be traditional, but the lead up to it not, we are not like the rest of the Aristocracy."

"There's been plenty of time since you told me. Traditional procedures could have occurred." The man's behaviour was confusing her, "So you're just going to leave us on our own." She repeated, he mustn't have heard the first time.

"There will be people there, guards, and so forth."

"On our own. For hours." _I'm going to be so bored._ She had some knowledge of the length those Meetings could reach.

"The Fon will be there, though she won't interfere."

"For hours." _She has a name._ Over the time they had spent together she had noticed the odd looks the girl received, she thought it might be due to her age or gender, but maybe there was something else that she had no awareness of.

"Yes Yoruichi we've established that it will be for a while, maybe the Meeting will finish early. It depends on how much information they have and I have. So stop complaining." Tugging at his sleeve her Father looked her in the eye, she figured his patience was waning.

"Why's the Meeting so important?" She wasn't one to test her Father's patience so changing the subject seemed the best option, that and she was curious.

"That is not for you to know." Looking up from his sleeve his expression returned to its pervious, and usual, indifference.

"Well I need to know for when I replace you." _That reminds me._ "Why do you let people join so young? Especially the Fon's? It is utterly absurd to allow children or people fresh out of childhood to give up their lives."

"How many times do I have to tell you Yoruichi, you are not replacing me. I do not know where you get this outrageous stubbornness from." And just like that the look changed to one of irritation, normally she would step down and do as she was told, but today her reaction was different.

"Then why did you let me continue training? To give me false hope that you'll change your mind? And you didn't answer me." She had never raised her voice to him before, she could feel something building up inside her. Like a swelling pressure on her lungs.

"To give you something to occupy your mind. When the date is set the Marriage will replace that." She noticed his fists clench and quickly relax.

"Why would I care about it, I'm just some prop, everyone else will be fussing over it." It was true her involvement was to say some lines and then perform the duties that followed. That was all. "And you still didn't answer me."

"This discussion is over Yoruichi. You will do as I say." Tugging at his sleeve once more, the tall man moved around the girl and headed for the door. Yoruichi felt the pressure press down on her chest, _Answer me!_ Was her unheard cry.

"FATHER!" Yoruichi scared herself, she had never shouted at him before, she hadn't intended to. And it was filled with so much anger. _Why can't he just listen to me?_

Surprisingly the man stopped, but remained facing his destination. "Why does such a thing concern you, they all serve us, that is all. There is only one Fon left. Why would you change things?"

"There are others out there too Father, and who knows Shaolin might have a child, even if they aren't a Fon they will have to follow that stupid rule. Law. Whatever it is." Taking a step towards the man's back Yoruichi willed him to turn around, too at least acknowledge what she was saying.

"And why would you care? The family will die out either way, why change things just because you've grown attached to your bodyguard. Which I believe is foolish, you should be grateful I've decided not to do something about it." Yoruichi's thoughts vanished. Attached? She wasn't attached; she had done everything to avoid that. It would only lead to hurt, and that's why she distanced herself. Yet, if that was true then why was she so concerned about her? Why did she tell her things and let her in to some of her secrets? Why did she worry if they were separated, as if she wasn't going to come back? _Oh._

"Because…because it isn't right Father." She had lost her pervious vigour, now she only felt an unbeatably weakness.

"You won't replace me. The rule will not be changed. And you will do as I say, and behave appropriately. You are in luck that I won't punish you for such behaviour." With that said he resumed his previous departure, the Royal Escort moving to follow him, obedient as always. The sight of them reminded her that they hadn't been alone, observing her surroundings she noticed Guards and the occasional servant eyeing her warily but looking away if she made eye contact. Looking away she became lost in her thoughts.

_How could I speak to Father in such away? But still, he should have answered me. I think._ Pinching the bridge of her nose she released a long sigh, _And it looks like I failed with the attachment avoidance… _Moving her hand up to rub her forehead she took in a shaky breath, _…Maybe. Maybe I should focus on the present, and push the past and future to one side._ She was no fool, to ignore or forget the past and future would be foolhardy. The sudden thought surprised her, but maybe it was right. And to focus on the present would relieve her of some of the stress she felt. With that final thought she followed in her Father's wake to meet Shaolin, who would no doubt be waiting by the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"What day will that take place?"

"Don't know, Father said I will know on the day." Yoruichi's lack of enthusiasm was blatantly obvious.

"You are not looking forward to it." It was a statement not a question, Yoruichi replied with a familiar smile.

"Are you?"

"It is not my place to have an opinion on the matter."

Yoruichi shifted some ingredients around the counter and made a soft sound in the back of her throat, "Always so formal. You are a person Shaolin."

The girl was too busy warily looking at the door to answer, Yoruichi had long since become used to the worry the girl seemed to constantly carry with her. The lecture she received whenever they snuck to the Kitchen was a more common show of the always present uneasiness. Shaolin's head turned abruptly to the princess, a quizzical look in her eyes, "But a person should be formal, it is proper manners."

Yoruichi waved her hand in dismissal, and lack of what to say as a retort, "Could you get me some Wakegi? There's a greater flavour to them during this time of year."

Nodding her head the worry seemed to ease from Shaolin's expression. Placing Suzumebachi on the counter Shaolin moved towards the furthest side of the room, just as she reached the shelves Yoruichi called out to her, "Not there. Those pots are always empty."

They were? She had never noticed, but now that she thought about it Yoruichi never did get anything from the corner. "Is there a reason for that?"

"Don't know," Yoruichi began finely chopping some of the cabbage leaves. "I guess they are just spares."

After rooting around elsewhere, Shaolin eventually found the green vegetables, it would have been quicker if Yoruichi had gotten them, but she didn't mind helping. In fact she wanted to do more to help, but – as Yoruichi put it - cooking wasn't her area of expertise. Besides, she was worried that she would get underfoot.

* * *

"I inferred from what I have heard that you have not met your Suitor. I was under the impression there was a tradition to follow." They normally remained silent when they ate, but the surprise Yoruichi's felt was caused by the lack of a premature apology that normally accompanied the girl's words when she 'spoke out of turn'.

"He said there isn't time."

The confusion deepened on Shaolin's face, "But it is an important process, from what I have heard."

"It's odd; he has always held tradition in high regard. The only one I have ever known him to break is the future Sōshireikan. But that had special circumstances, only one child and my Father's apparent celibacy after Mother died." The increasingly bizarre behaviour of her Father was starting to concern her, though she didn't want to admit it.

Silence followed. Growing increasingly uncomfortable with it, a feeling that she felt to be unusual, thinking back on the day Yoruichi choose to do the only thing that sprung to her mind.

"So. You're going to say that height forever."

"Y-yoruichi-sama!" The princess couldn't help laughing at the girls expression, which only served to increase the anger, (and blush), present on the Chinese girl's face.

"It was a joke Shaolin. When's your birthday anyway?" Yoruichi asked as she placed her chopsticks across her empty bowl.

Swallowing her last morsel of food and copying what Yoruichi had just done, Shaolin hurriedly answered. "February Eleventh, sometimes it falls in the New Year."

"But my birthday is on the New Year." As soon as the words left her lips Yoruichi felt the urge to hit her forehead with her palm. "Chinese New year. Sorry I forgot."

The girl didn't look offended, in fact her eyes brightened as she continued to speak, "We can't celebrate like they do in China, but we do have a private celebration. Sometimes my birthday falls on the seventh day; we eat _Yúshēng_ on that day, it is one of my favourite foods. And on the eve of the New Year we eat fish. I like it when my birthday coincides with those days." The excitement on the girls face made Yoruichi feel an odd happiness, it was a very rare sight to see, it made the girl seem the age she actually was. She had no idea what _Yúshēng_ was but she assumed it had something to do with fish that would explain the way the girl spoke of it. She wondered whether it was normal to love a food so much. The girl's bright eyes focused on her again.

"And we get a Sweet box to share; it normally has Melons seeds, candied water chestnuts, things like that in it." The excitable way the girl spoke suggested to Yoruichi that Sweets were a rarity to the girl. "And we have decorations and _Hóng bāo_, and…my apologies Yoruichi-sama, I mean no offence, but I doubt you will know what I am talking about." The look vanished as she dipped her head.

"Its fine Shaolin, it sounds very interesting and you look so happy talking about it." That was true, but Yoruichi did feel slightly uncomfortable, not because she understood very little, but because the smaller girl kept using the word 'we'. She was the last Fon wasn't she?

"N-no, it is best I do not impose." Shaolin shifted on her seat – they had found empty crates awhile ago and had been using them as seating ever since, luckily they never seem to be used for storage – her head still bowed. "Besides, I am sure there are more important things you wish to discuss."

Yoruichi sighed quietly, _And you're not important?_ Why did the girl speak so lowly of herself? Yoruichi had tried multiple times to – slyly - get the girl to think of herself as being more significant, nothing seemed to work though. As the silence grew longer Yoruichi decided now would be as good a time as any.

Reaching into her sleeve Yoruichi pulled something out and placed it on the middle of the counter in-between them. Leaning forward Shaolin studied the object and realized it wasn't one but two items, two rings of a silver metal. _Why am I being shown them?_

"I didn't know, but these are for you."

She knew it would seem like a last minute thing, which it was, but she had put thought into the matter and knew she had to give the girl something.

"I was told my Parents gave them to me on my first birthday. I don't and won't have a use for them." _Great, now she's going to think I'm giving them to her because they're a rejected present._ "I know you won't have a use for them, but I thought…" Her eyes remained focused on the thin metal; a pale hand entered her vision carefully picking up one of the silver circles. Relocating her focus to Shaolin, Yoruichi felt an odd happiness at the curiosity present in the silver eyes. _They match._

"There is no need to give me a gift for my birthday." She presumed that was what Yoruichi had intended them to be. Shifting her gaze she saw the woman shake her head.

"I gave them to you, I won't change my mind, they are yours, do what you want with them. Keep them, sell them, reject them. It doesn't matter to me." There was only one thing she would dream of doing with a gift from the Princess, and once she was sure it wasn't a sudden whim that Yoruichi would later revoke, she accepted it.

Shaolin slid the other ring over to herself. Picking up both she slipped them onto her left wrist, they could prove to be a hazard and they would be hidden, but she knew they were there and she would keep them. Yoruichi had given them to her and that made them invaluable.

"Thank you very much Yoruichi-sama." The girl beamed, _To give me a gift._ _Does that mean I am important to Yoruichi-sama?_ At the sight of the girl's demeanour Yoruichi couldn't resist the urge to grin and lean over to ruffle the girl's hair, making it stick out even more than it already was. "It's no biggie."

The girl immediately changed, "Yoruichi-sama where did you learn these bizarre words and sayings? You should speak more like who you are."

Yoruichi dropped her head to the counter, "Not you too Shaolin."

Resting her head on her hand Yoruichi levelled the girl's gaze; she merely looked confused at her words, "I guess I should act more proper. You act like I should." And now that she thought about it Shaolin even looked more princess like then her, what with her height, (granted she wasn't that much taller), her rounder features and wider eyes. _And with her pale skin and dark hair she kinda looks like one of those China dolls._ Once again silence hung between them.

"Y-yoruichi-sama? Why are you staring?" Yoruichi shook her head to clear it, _What am I thinking? And doing?_ Grinning sheepishly Yoruichi shifted her gaze to the dirty dishes.

"What were we talking about?" She shook her head again, "Doesn't matter, we should clean up."

* * *

Shaolin followed her as obediently as ever, she had never been bothered by someone always walking a few steps behind her before, yet with Shaolin she felt an annoyance towards it. Slowing her steps she felt no astonishment to not see the girl by her side. She continued her personal game until she finally came to a halt in the shade of a tree, the girl still standing behind her. She sometimes felt as if the girl believed she would be lost if she didn't ghost her steps.

_Would she be lost if I were to disappear?_ Yoruichi turned to face the girl.

"What would you do if I died?" Her own unexpected question baffled her, that was happening a lot lately she noticed. She had never thought about herself dying, did that make her selfish? Or caring as she thought of others instead?

"Do not speak of such thing's Yoruichi-sama." The note of hysteria in the girl's voice caused a feeling of guilt to settle in her stomach; the feeling was pushed back by her determination to ease the girl's worries, and what she had said.

"Well it…might happen." At least this way she would get some more understanding of what the girl believed, though she could already guess.

"I will not let it happen. I will trade my life for yours."

"If it did happen, what would you do?"

"I would avenge you." Just as she thought.

"If you did that you would be the Onmitsukidō equivalent of a Ronin, you would be hunted down and executed." The laws the Onmitsukidō followed shared many similarities, as well as many differences, with the code of Bushidō. The differences were due to their alternative style of fighting, their information gathering and use of sabotage, among other things were considered dishonourable by most, if not all, of the true Samurai's. If she were to avenge her, to do so without an order, then she would be charged with murder and executed.

"I know. I would kill the ones who hurt you, then hand myself in." Was this truly what she believed she should do, or what she was taught to believe was the right thing to do?

"What if I set you free?" There was only a few second delay before the girl answered.

"Then I would train even harder to prove myself to you. So I may be by your side once again."

"No, I mean set you _free._ So you can do what you want with your life." It was hard not to think the girl was purposely misunderstanding her questions, or maybe there was something else.

"My path is set, and it is to serve you. There is nothing else for me. This is what I want to do with my life."

She sounds like…"You're a slave." The words sounded more like a question then a statement.

The girl looked perplexed; opening her mouth it quickly shut again. Her gaze shifting to focus on the gavel beneath them. The guilt returned, churning Yoruichi's stomach, she wanted to say something to comfort the girl, but couldn't.

"You were a birthday present Shaolin."

_It was Yoruichi-sama's birthday? I should have known that._ "I am sorry, I did not know." The girl looked guilty, her eyes avoiding her own again.

Yoruichi looked away, that wasn't the response she wanted. It had only just occurred to her that the girl was a gift; _Hiroshi-sensei said they had been searching for someone for awhile._ That contradicted what her Father had said, "He planned it." The previous tense stillness was shattered with those words. "How long ago did he decide to change things?"

Shaolin relaxed at the change of topic, "Are you talking about The Sōshireikan's decision you are to marry?" The Princess resumed her stroll again, she hurriedly followed.

"Yeah. I've brought up the subject a few times; he said it was a last minute change of mind."

"And you do not believe it was."

Yoruichi nodded, "More like 'know'." Maybe she should admit it concerned her. It just wasn't normal.

"Or maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"I suppose that is also possible."

Yoruichi spun around, still walking despite the look of panic on the girl's face. "You calling me crazy."

"W-what, of course not, I w-

The princesses laughter silenced her, Yoruichi grinned at her. Shaolin decided she liked that sound.


	8. Chapter 8

No one else seemed uncomfortable with the number of eyes focused on them; of course she had spent the majority of her life within a sea of identically clad people. Unseen. Of course they weren't truly the focus, but even the knowledge she was being looked through didn't ease the distress she felt. She was out of her comfort zone with no idea of what to do.

The head of the Royal Escort was by the Sōshireikan's side, Yoruichi and herself were a few steps behind, the rest double filing behind them. There were many others in the large group, as was expected on such an occasion; she paid little heed to them. The gaze from the many people around them was off-putting, it was strange to think Nobles would act this way upon seeing other Nobles, (she briefly wondered how the poor would react). The reaction was justified, the status of the Shihōin's was extremely high, they held the second most powerful position in the City, not to mention they were rarely seen in public. Yoruichi especially. Most didn't know her first name; then again if they did it wouldn't be proper to refer to her by it.

To anyone else who glanced upon the Princess she would be the picture of formality, perfectly prepared and contented with what was about to happen. Shaolin knew different. Though she had only known Yoruichi, personally, for a few months – though it already felt like a lifetime – she could see signs others could not. The insignificant upturn of her eyebrows, the way the corner of her lips tugged down, the glimmer of her eyes dimmer by just a fraction, there was no doubting the Princess was depressed. Maybe she knew her efforts to change things where futile, yet Shaolin couldn't see her stopping, she was too stubborn to see giving in as an option. A double edged sword of a characteristic. She silently supported Yoruichi, yet felt she should agree with the Sōshireikan, she was betraying him if she didn't, right? But if she did then she would be betraying Yoruichi.

The Sōshireikan had decided they were to walk to their destination, which was quite a way; the Four great Noble Families lived in the centre of the city near other important locations, their grounds – some much larger than others – reaching almost to the walls that separated the two halves of the City. Two Estates were present to the West, one to the North and the other with the Shihōin Estate in the East, though it was the former home of the fallen House, she had no knowledge of what had happened to it since. Her knowledge was still limited when the topic concerned any other Houses, she felt she should remedy that, but dismissed the idea, there were much more important things she should spend her time on.

The number of people present had thinned considerably, the relief she hoped to feel was squashed by the presence of a group waiting for them by the gates of their destination.

* * *

Though they were now away from the streets the Chinese girl felt even more uncomfortable. There was something about being parted from her sword that felt so undeniably wrong, she knew it was a custom and had expected it - though she had noticed inside the Shihōin Estate, the Royal Escort could always carry their swords - but that didn't alter matters. _Situations like this, well maybe not exactly like this, are presumably one of the many reasons we also specialise in Hakuda._ That thought eased some of the anxiousness she felt; she could still perform her duty, that was why she had taught herself a sword wasn't essential.

There were a large number of Cherry Blossoms in the grounds – not nearly enough to rival the forest in the Shihōin Estate. She liked the look of the trees in bloom, but disliked the evident show of wealth, even on the Shihōin Estate. Though she believed the forest wasn't just a show of wealth, – it was man-made but didn't seem that way - it was a tribute to those long gone and those yet to go, that was what appealed to her.

The introductions were underway, the voices were a blur to her, though part of her felt intrigued by the display she had never had the chance to witness she was too immersed in absorbing the key features of their new environment. Possible attacks don't cease to exist on important days.

When they had entered the meeting hall Shaolin was once again reminded of the woman's clothing, just looking at them made her feel uncomfortable, they were obviously designed to look pretty and had no practicality. The boy was dressed in just as elaborate clothing. He looked as she had predicted, dark hair and dark eyes, though the blank expression was somewhat unexpected.

She had noticed he was currently smaller then her, which caused her thoughts to freeze, height wasn't exactly first on her list of important factors…unless, _Is Yoruichi-sama's fixation on height contagious?_ After that thought she returned to examining the insignificant details around them.

She didn't recall Yoruichi or the Prince saying anything, when she had looked at them they had been watching the two men talk. The snippets of conversation she had focused on were about the Heirs, that made it understandable as to why they were listening to them rather than interacting.

A few minutes later her head snapped in the direction of the voices, the Sōshireikan was giving orders. Or rather had just finished giving orders. Yoruichi remained eerily quiet, Shaolin would freely admit to herself that the strict formalness in the Princess posture and expression disturbed her. Though Yoruichi had always had an air of formalness, just not to the extent she currently showed. It was foreign, but what was expected.

"…It is unorthodox, but this is how things will have to be. Yoruichi understands that now."

"Being past the usual marrying age means we must go through the motions faster, or skip them completely."

"I'm not that much older than the normal age, and there'll be a wait before any children can be sired anyway." Shaolin felt the frustration seeping from the girl as the men continued talking, either not hearing her or choosing not to.

The talking continued for a few more moments before they returned their attention to the Heirs.

"The meeting will be starting shortly, as we said before we will return as soon as it is over."

"OHime-san you are more than welcome to explore the Estate while you become acquainted, I'm sure Byakuya will be happy to show you around, after all this will be your home soon." The stone-faced boy showed a small amount of annoyance at this.

The men inclined their head to which the Heirs responded in the proper way; as they walked away Shaolin found she was slightly curious at one aspect of what she had just seen. Unless she was mistaken once the Heads of the higher Houses reached a certain age they joined their Council. Even if the Heir was young he would be promoted to Head, but the Council would take full control until he reached the correct age. Despite this the scarf wearing man seemed to be well past the retiring age.

As the Heads left the room the Royal Escort moved from their place by the doors to follow, her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed a few remained where they were. Did the Sōshireikan not trust their host's guards? Or did he not trust her now they were away from the safety of the Estate?

It wasn't until the echo of the closing door had long disappeared that anything was said.

"So. Now what are we supposed to do?" The bodyguard immediately noticed the changes in the Princess. The square of her shoulders had lowered to some degree, the tightness of her expression lightened; Shaolin would have taken this as a good sign for the Princess, if not for the glint in her eye. One that she associated with misbehaviour, or rather, when the Princess was planning something. Despite the worry building up inside her she felt the corners of her lips tug up, she was finally starting to read the woman more clearly.

When no answer came Yoruichi tried again. "Well you've got to admit this is weird." She shifted uncomfortably; she wanted nothing more than to take of the heavy clothes.

"I guess if things worked out the way they should have you would be marrying someone younger. I mean most betrothed couples are married by now, or at least know one another very well. Not that they wouldn't know each other if they married at the right age, you're supposed to be betrothed from birth so, you know."

"Do you always babble idiotically? I already know all that, as would any true Noble."

"It gives me some character. Besides we are supposed to get acquainted, even if neither of us is interested."

"It makes you inane. You can't possibly be a Noble."

"Well that was my Father, and last time I checked I was called Shihōin Yoruichi. Things might have changed since then I guess." She said as she tapped her chin with a mock thoughtful expression.

"You have just proved my point."

Yoruichi choose to ignore that point.

"Oh, you weren't introduced were you? This is Fon Shaolin." _Why is she introducing me? I am nobody._ Managing to look up she wasn't surprised to see the Prince glance at her blankly.

"And I should care why?"

"Well she is going to be around. A lot. We come as a pair." Byakuya raised an eyebrow in reply before walking off to their left.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I am supposed to show you around." She would much rather sit down somewhere but obviously she couldn't. Walking as fast as her clothing would allow her she followed after the boy; all too aware she now had five shadows, the one closest to her was the only one which had a comforting familiarity.

Once she had caught up Byakuya began speaking again.

"I was betrothed to someone else, but my Grandfather and the Council changed their decision when yours approached them. I will admit it was unsettling for me, but we must do as we are told." The blurb of information was random, maybe it was his way of saying he didn't want this either, she had assumed as much before. It did give her a jumping off point.

"How long ago was that? The change of plans I mean."

"How should I know?"

"No need to get snappy."

She wondered if his attitude had anything to do with his past. His parents had been assassinated. The Onmitsukidō had hunted down and eventually executed those involved. It was one of the most important public cases the Onmitsukidō had worked on. However they never managed to obtain a reason as to why the murderers did what they did. Though it did happen many years ago, he probably didn't even remember them. Maybe it was just the way he was, just like how Shaolin was always serious. Or angry. _She's like a firecracker._ She thought with a chuckle.

As they continued their walk Yoruichi noted how the interior of the building was very different to her home, it didn't feel as safe. She was probably just being paranoid, she had left her home very rarely, it was natural to feel cautious in foreign environments. Various people present in the halls bowed as the approached while Byakuya occasionally pointed key features out to her. It didn't take long for her to break her own silence.

"I assume you're not happy with the new arrangements, the marriage I mean."

"I know what you meant and no. It has taken you this long to notice? I would rather just fill my birthright. But of course I must now fill in two." The last words were muttered and laced with annoyance, but not at her.

"Males have a little more say in situations like this, you could always decline the role of Sōshireikan, they might listen to you. Then you can keep the role you where trained for and I can keep the role I was trained for."

The boy shot her a sceptical look. "I won't do that."

"But you just said-

"I will not be known as someone who throws away responsibility, it will be harder to fill my birthright role and what was yours, but I will show people I am not weak."

_Just when I was finally getting somewhere._ She thought with a deliberately loud sigh. Presumably ignoring Yoruichi the Prince continued his brief points on areas they passed. After walking in what felt like a very large circle they stopped in front of a large room, one half of the pair of doors was open. Inside large selves were filled to the brim with thick books, a number of tables littered with parchment and writing implements where placed at random intervals around the room.

"This is where we compile and store the most recent history of our City and Country. The rest are securely stored elsewhere. I suspect one of your duties will be to help with this."

_Well, that's a downgrade._ "So you will have three duties when you're older. Sure sounds like a handful."

"I thought this topic ended a short while ago. I won't be seen as weak."

"Well if you mess it up you're still going to look weak."

"I will be a more capable leader then you, and I will rule both positions superiorly." Once again the boy's anger was obviously flaring up.

"Oh really?"

The reply only caused the Prince to burst into nonsensical insults.

Anger had slowly been festering inside the Chinese girl, by now it was a bubbling pit. _How dare that insolent brat talk to Yoruichi-sama in such a way._ Taking a deep breath she pushed the slowly rising anger down. _A mind must be clear to be rational and perform at its peak._

Why Yoruichi was taking his insulting behaviour in her stride, even finding it humorous, Shaolin didn't know.

"…you can't possibly be a Noble, you are…are some monstrous, sadistic demon."

That last insult was the last straw. The bubbling spewed upwards, burning through any barriers she had placed to stop it, flooding her vision deep red.

Yoruichi turned her head to see if Shaolin was as bored as she was, though admittedly it was quite fun to wind the boy up, he was still ranting to himself as he lead them forward. Her eyes widened in mild surprised at the girl who was literally shaking with rage, her jaw clenching and unclenching, her hands curled into tight fists. Glancing around Yoruichi saw no-one else looking at the girl, (though she and the other heir weren't so lucky). Showing such behaviour to such a person could land the girl in serious trouble.

An image of an enraged Shaolin attacking the unsuspecting Prince appeared in her mind, that wouldn't be good.

"H-how dare he, Yoruichi-sama ignore him, you are intelligent…" The words were a hissed whisper, obviously referring to what was said before, her eyes narrowed even further, something Yoruichi didn't think possible, at the back of the boy's head. "…and you are very attractive; he should think himself extremely lucky to be betrothed to you." She added with full confidence.

"Why thank you Shaolin, I didn't know you had noticed." The look of amusement and the rather large grin all too familiar to Shaolin, but she still reacted the same as she first did. She felt the oh-so familiar blush spread across her face and bowed her head to cover such a foolish show of weakness in public. The anger she had felt before had disappeared, _Yoruichi-sama embarrassed me to help me be rid of it._ The reasoning of that brief moment made sense, but even so if that boy was someone else she would have gutted him by now. Gutted and roasted him.

"People change as they age, he probably won't be like that later on." Yoruichi whispered reassuringly, though she wasn't sure why.

"I doubt it." Surprisingly she felt only slightly guiltily at insulting a Noble.

Yoruichi's earlier image of Shaolin snapping was swapped with a grownup Shaolin and Byakuya instead. Yoruichi suppressed a chuckle, contrary to what she had just said Shaolin would never change, at least she hoped not, she liked her the way she was.

Returning her gaze ahead she saw some guards open a pair of doors to the grounds. They were heading outside already?

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I showed you the important points…you weren't listening." Yoruichi smiled sheepishly. "You didn't listen! Why do I have to be the one to do this, you are just wasting my time –

"Uh huh." They were outside now, walking along a large path which seemed to circle the Estate.

"You are impossible, you are going to drive me insane. No. You already are."

"I won't if you do as I suggested."

"No. How many times do I have to tell you before it will finally get through your thick skull?"

"I don't know, Little Byakuya."

"Don't call me that!" Yoruichi's grin widened at the bust of anger, which made the Prince even angrier. Yep, she was definitely having fun now.

"What?" She asked innocently. "It's good to give people nicknames."

"Who taught you such an inane belief?"

"Someone who knew what they were talking about." The Princess turned to the girl near her, "I'm right aren't I?" Before Shaolin could automatically agree Yoruichi quickly added, "Little Bee."

"Yoruichi-sama!" Yet again the woman had made her lose her composure. She resisted the urge to look around to see if anyone had heard, or to gauge the possible reaction of those behind them. What would people think of her now?

"You should not treat servants that way, they are more likely to believe they can get away with ignoring orders." Byakuya's anger had changed to a critical tone surprisingly quickly.

"Shaolin's not my servant, she's my bodyguard, my…" _Friend?_

"Stopping halfway through a sentence doesn't help to change my earlier thoughts of you." He rolled his eyes before looking ahead. "Girls."

Yoruichi mocked him silently just as an idea struck her. _Girls play games._ Trying to restrain a grin her hand rose in front of her in the direction of the boy's head. A pale hand shot out grasping the sleeve of her Kimono, successfully halting her journey to grab the boy's hair tie. She allowed her arm to be pulled back to her side, her head dropping in the process once she caught sight of the look of disapproval in Shaolin's piercing gaze. She presumed it was only fair, she stopped the girl getting into trouble and she returned the favour.

The rest of the 'tour' was spent in silence, Yoruichi once again fell into a deep boredom. So much for her Father's and his Grandfather's plan to grow 'acquainted', not to mention her own. However there was still hope for her plan, she just had to stick to it and alter it if she had to. Hopefully the first part was now done, or almost done. _A weak seed if planted right will still grow._

The sun was beginning to disappear as they re-entered the main building, the meeting would surely be over shortly, it was deeply unusual for a meeting to last so long. _I wonder what's so important. It's a shame Father refuses to tell me._ As they waited she could always pass the time by winding Byakuya up, maybe Shaolin too. There was always the chance she could get some more information.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know you are more than welcome to come in. It mustn't be pleasant to be out here in all weathers." _Surely if he was so concerned he would have brought this up before. Besides today is a pleasant day._ Yoruichi had disappeared inside the Dojo only moments before, yet her Sensei remained where he was.

"Extremes in weather are rare opportunities for more intense training."

"And a wonderful opportunity to get ill." She thought she could detect a note of humour in his voice, but dismissed it. "It does not appear as if any training could be 'intense' today."

"I will be fine waiting out here." She remained facing forward, having not looked at him once during the exchange - not out of any spite - it was wrong to make eye contact with those of a higher rank.

The man made a small humming sound before leaving her outside, she released a small breath of relief,_ I cannot go in there, it would not…be rig-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden constriction of her windpipe, quickly realising someone had her by the nape of her uniform she spun around and lashed out with her right fist. Feeling it being twisted behind her back she brought her leg up to kick the attacker, but ended up sitting on the floor. Before she could comprehend what had happened the scuff of her uniform was tugged upwards causing her to stand.

"Now that was not nearly as difficult as you envisioned, was it? Admittedly it would have been easier had you not fought back." Hiroshi said with a small smile. Foolishness swept over her, it would have been obvious who had grabbed her if she had thought, rather than rely on instinct. Not for the first time she doubted she was capable of being a good bodyguard.

"Oh."

A brief chuckle reached her ears. "I need you for what I have planned."

Before she could gather her bearings, or move out of the building – it wasn't too late to pretend she had never stepped foot in the place, the man continued talking. "I was once like you. Then I learned how foolish some of my beliefs were."

_Is he calling me a fool?_ She had just thought the exact same thing, but hearing it from someone else had an entirely different effect. Then what was said clicked. "Your House serves the Shihōins too?" There were many Houses that served the Shihōins in a variety of ways, as there were for all the Houses high up in the City's hierarchy.

"Yes. We are only just older than them. A few generations down the line we ended up being our Lords and Ladies Teachers, and in some cases advisors. I am sure you are aware that Yoruichi was destined to be the first female head, the training for the future Ladies before her was very different. They were taught basic fighting skills, but primarily defensive skills. Though I am sure you knew that." _Why is he telling me this?_

"Why is Yoruichi-sama still being trained if she will no longer fill that role?" She wouldn't normally ask such things, but apparently had just gained a new feeling of a sort of kinship with the man, which inspired her to do so.

"Bored minds will seek mischief."

Hiroshi inclined his head down the small corridor, understanding she moved with him, most of her pervious anxiousness disappearing.

Before she had sufficient time to dwell on the pervious conversation she felt a hand on her shoulder. They stopped just short of the Shoji; she was surprised to see just how slowly they had been moving.

"I think this will do you good, just as it will Yoruichi."

With a small smile he released her shoulder and turned to face the door.

"I would appreciate it if you did not eavesdrop on my conversations next time." Focusing her senses Shaolin detected the almost inaudible footsteps scurrying away from the Shoji.

"What Hiroshi-sensei?" The exaggerated innocence in the voice was enough proof for anyone, who hadn't heard the footsteps, to know she had been listening to them.

The man tutted despite not looking annoyed. "I thought she would have grown out of that habit by now."

As soon as they entered the room the man's tone changed as he barked out, "Jika-tabi."

Shaolin immediately began tugging her boots of, all the while uttering apologies.

The room was what she had assumed a normal Dojo to look like, which strongly contrasted with how she had pictured the appearance of one belonging to the Shihōins.

Bringing her gaze to the table, were Yoruichi was sitting a little too formally, she fell into her usual bow only to have the scruff of her uniform tugged upwards again. The moment she was released she brought her hand to her throat and rubbed it, she resisted the urge to retaliate against the unintentionally, somewhat, painful move.

"There is no need for that. We are all equals here." She stopped herself from glaring at him, and felt somewhat bad about almost doing so as his voice had regained its soft tone. He meant no harm.

Looking over his shoulder he motioned to his head and mouth, "You should take them off too."

"But I will need to fight while wearing them, so training with them makes…" Realising she was talking back when she never would have before resulted in her trailing off. She complied and placed the pieces of cloth on the table, reaching behind her back she removed Suzumebachi – technically she should have removed her when entering, but it wasn't asked of her – and placed her on top of the cloths.

"If you could stand on the right side." Hiroshi motioned to the centre of the room as he moved to sit behind the table.

The Princess stood barefoot across from her – when she had moved there, and how she hadn't notice her doing so, was pushed out of Shaolin's mind. It was better not to ask sometimes. She was clothed in a drastic variation of her own uniform. Shaolin was fairly certain she hadn't been wearing that outfit when they had arrived. She had either been wearing it under her normal clothes or had changed upon arriving. Not wearing, or showing, it before did make sense. It revealed quite a lot of skin, though there were no obvious reasons, or any that she could think of, as to why. It made Shaolin feel uncomfortable.

"Something the matter Shaolin?" Yoruichi asked with a partially hidden smile, _Am I that obvious?_ Shaolin thought as she attempted to steel herself to answer.

"E-err...your o-outfit shows quite a bit of…skin. Yoruichi-sama."

The woman merely nodded, her face still carrying a pleased expression. Yoruichi clearly didn't understand what she was trying to say.

"I-I mean…it is not exactly…proper." Shaolin felt her eyes slide to the floor and realized she was wringing her hands. Taking a breath she forced her hands to still and attempted to look the woman in the eye. She could act normally; she shouldn't be a nervous blushing wreck whenever she was around the Princess. _I can do this._

"It would also be improper for her to run around topless like an animal." That broke her control.

Shaolin's head shot in the opposite direction, she had a feeling she now resembled a very ripe tomato.

"The Heads would fight topless." He continued, seeming oblivious to her reaction.

"W-without armour? That sounds..." Attempting to regain her composure she focused on the speaker.

"You wear no armour." He stroked his chin, a habit from what she had observed. "The lack of armour and clothing, upon the top half, were symbolic. Only Gods could fight that way and not perish. Though I am sure there were some deaths…"

"A death on a battlefield is a worthy one."

"…That is where the Myth of the Shihōins being Gods stems from. Though I am sure you knew that."

Shaolin's eyes widened at Hiroshi's words.

"While her current uniform was…controversial, just like her appointment to the role, it at least keeps with the symbolism."

She wasn't being forced to wear it? "You…made it?"

"Designed it." Yoruichi corrected. "I wasn't supposed to but…" She shrugged with a small grin.

Hiroshi cleared his throat successfully bring their attention back to him.

"I am getting too old for the physical aspects of your training. So I have decided to let you spar with one another." Due to earlier conversations - or rather when she listened, and occasionally replied, while he spoke - she had assumed this was the joint training mentioned a while ago. But the way he spoke made it sound like a recent change of plans. If sparring wasn't what the training was originally, then what had been planned?

"You sure you don't just want to w-

"Yoruichi." Her cheeky smile didn't work, which didn't surprise Shaolin. "What have I told you before?"

"Not to say things that are not becoming." Her voice carried a bored repetitiveness too it, her shoulders stooped as she lowered her head.

Yoruichi instantly perked up at the signal they should begin. During the whole discussion Shaolin had felt panic at the back of her mind, she could interrupt the training, but that would be wrong of her.

She would have to be very careful, that was all.

* * *

_Well. This should be interesting._ Yoruichi took up her fighting stance; she took a few steps forward. Shaolin remained still, Yoruichi could see, what she presumed to be, nervousness in her eyes. Oddly enough it caused a feeling of disappointment within her. She didn't dwell on it, she was probably just in one of those strange moods.

Neither had made a move yet, guessing correctly that Shaolin wouldn't, Yoruichi took things into her own hands. Dashing forward Yoruichi aimed a punch at the girl's right side, it was caught easily – which was what Yoruichi had intended. She had left a large opening. Rather than take the opportunity Yoruichi gave her, Shaolin took a few steps backwards and resumed her stance.

"I saw that Yoruichi. No free shots. If this were real you could be dead now."

_Maybe if I put more force behind it? Yeah, then she has to react._ She chose her moment carefully, her leg kicked out barely missing but successfully causing the girl to turn to the side. Shaolin's gaze dropped to it for a split second, taking the chance Yoruichi dashed to the side and aimed a jab to the girls shoulder. _I hope this doesn't hurt her too much._

Yoruichi was startled when Shaolin threw herself harshly to the side, her left shoulder blade taking the blunt of the attack. It would have been more logical for her to move to the left, that way her punch would have only grazed her side.

Shaolin twisted around so they were face-to-face, the girl's expression showed a partially hidden look of pain. Biting back an apology Yoruichi moved back a few paces to plan her next move in their mock battle.

It soon became obvious that every time she targeted the girl's left side with a strike that would hit in some way, the Chinese girl would place her right side in the firing line and take harsher blows as a result. Had she hurt herself and failed to tell her again?

Feeling her muscles loosen she dropped her stance.

"I don't want to fight anymore Hiroshi-sensei, I'm just hurting her."

"Hm. So a battle serves a social function, I must have been mistaken all this years."

"I-I can't…"

"It is not going quite how I envisioned, but it will do. I am sure Shaolin-san knows what she is doing. Resume."

And so she half-heartedly continued, hoping her Sensei wouldn't notice her blows where almost always slightly off-target.

* * *

It was as they left the Dojo that Yoruichi finally broke her silence, she had been quiet since Hiroshi told her to continue attacking. It might have been a practice fight but that didn't lessen the odd feeling in her stomach. Looking over her shoulder she decided now was as good a time as any.

"Shaolin is there something wrong with you?"

The girl turned from a butterfly she had been watching with an almost child-like amazement, her expression showing faint embarrassment at being caught doing so. "What do you mean Yoruichi-sama?" Yoruichi faced Shaolin.

"Your left side." Was she pretending again, there was something different about her tone. "I will get you treatment if there is." Her attempt of comforting the girl so she would tell her didn't work as she had hoped. Shaolin had paled considerably.

"No, it is fine, I just…" _Yep, differently recognise this tone._

"I'll get someone." It sounded more like an order then the reassurance she had intended.

"No!" She looked absolutely terrified now. "I mean…I wanted to leave it until later, but I guess I cannot now."

"Leave what? Is som…" She didn't mean to sound so panicky, and so trailed off quickly just as Shaolin tugged the neck of her uniform forward. "What are you doing?" Her queried remained unanswered.

Shaolin moved her free hand through the opening she had just made and retrieved something from the left side inside her uniform. _Oh, the hidden pockets._ The Onmitsukidō, or rather the Keigun's uniforms had them inside the top, the side dependent on which hand the wearer favoured. _Or are they present on both sides?_ Due to the difference in her uniform hers were in her Hakama, hence the seemingly pointless slits in the sides.

Shaolin was seemingly not currently using hers for the proper purpose. Whatever she had collected was now cupped in both hands.

"I wanted…it is not much, but I-I…" Shaolin's face flushed when her speech faltered, rather than giving what she had planned to say another try she thrust her hands palm upwards towards Yoruichi.

The Princess looked down at a small object wrapped in a faintly familiar cloth. Gingerly she reached forward to pick it up; placing it on her left palm she pulled the cloth off. Her reaction was instant.

"Oh, no. No. Take it back." She would recognise the white and black object anywhere. Raising her eyes she felt physically ill, Shaolin looked slightly offended but mostly upset. As their eyes met the pale girl looked away towards the ground with her shoulders raised.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. It's important to you and –

"I gave it to you. I want you to have it." The words vaguely mirrored hers from not too long ago. Any hint of sadness had vanished by the time their eyes locked once again, replaced by determination.

"But –

"Besides, I believe you need it more than I do." The words were barely audible, but Yoruichi's good hearing picked them up. The Chinese girl was looking away again.

"Shaolin." She sighed as she re-wrapped the small cat and placed it safely in one of her hidden pockets.

"Thank you." Reaching over she ruffled the girl's hair, her somewhat sad smile turning into a large one as Shaolin's expression changed into an elated one.

_I wonder which of its aspects she believes I need._ Yoruichi rubbed the back of her neck, she felt bad for taking the object off the girl, but had felt much worse when Shaolin thought she had rejected it. That was why she had changed her mind. _That look should never be on Shaolin's face._

They resumed their previous task of walking to the main building, Yoruichi walked by the girl's side, and felt happy when Shaolin didn't try to walk behind her again.

"You should have told me before; you wouldn't have had to hurt yourself that way." Yoruichi scolded.

"I suppose so, but protecting it did help me build up my defensive skills." Was Shaolin's predictable reasoning.

"What? By getting your left side battered up." Yoruichi shook her head, "You can turn any situation and make it about some sort of training can't you."

A prideful look appeared on Shaolin's face.

"That's not normal Shaolin." Yoruichi smiled to herself. The girl's expression changed to a thoughtful one.

"What is normality?" Yoruichi's smile disappeared briefly before morphing into a large grin accompanied by a laugh.

"Ooo, so you're a philosopher too."

* * *

"Father?"

The man looked at the figure that had just entered the room and smiled. "Do not sound so surprised, I am allowed to eat in my own home." _Sarcasm?_

Food was immediately placed before Yoruichi before she had even finished sitting down, "You sound happy today Father."

"Today is the first quiet day for long while."

"Quiet? I suppose there has been a lot of activity since the start of the year." The peacefully look on his face faded. He levelled her eyes with a stern look; breaking the contact he lifted his chopsticks from his bowl.

Yoruichi mirrored his actions, her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Why haven't you changed?"

Yoruichi's eyes widened, she returned her gaze to her Father, "I didn't see the point, I want to retire early tonight."

"You shouldn't be seen in it." He said with a familiar stern tone.

"You never complained before." Truthfully he had very rarely seen in her in uniform, but her point remained true.

"Yes, but now it is different." He took a sip of his drink, his eyes remaining on her.

"Not really, it's not like I'm not going to be wearing it in the future." She muttered as she caught a piece of chicken that had been floating around her bowl.

"We are not doing this again." She had destroyed his mood previously, _So there isn't anything stopping me now._ She reasoned.

"You always say that."

"Yes, well you do bring it up every time I see you. I do not see why you are so persistent." Placing her chopsticks over her bowl – she had finished surprisingly fast – she levelled his gaze.

"I was always taught to stick to my beliefs. And pester if I don't get my way."

"Sadly some of your few acquaintances weren't exactly good role models." He stood up but made no move to leave, which would have taken Yoruichi by surprise if not by the anger she felt.

"Don't talk that way about –

"About them? You know I am right." His voice had increased in volume sending the servant's cleaning the table into a rush.

"Yeah, and you know I am right." She snapped just as loud. His eyes flashed with irritation;

"Do you know how much da- No, I will not allow it!"

Before she could open her mouth to reply he continued, sounding as if he was talking more to himself then her.

"We are doing what is best for our House, and I am doing what is best for you."

"What you think is best for me." She corrected in a much quieter tone then a few moments before. She stood up to face him properly.

"Yoruichi I am your Father. Trust me." The sudden softness in his voice threw her off guard, something wasn't right.

"O-of course I trust you. I just…I am trained for the role…"

"You've used that argument before."

"…While Byakuya is trained for writing. Not commanding…" The argument wasn't going as she had thought it would, in fact they weren't even arguing. _Anymore._

"You know that is untrue. The Kuchikis have always headed the Sixth Division of the Army." His voice remained level and quiet.

"…They work differently to us..."

"You know the Sōshireikan doesn't have to take an active part unless he has to, or wants to."

"…Controlling one Division is different to controlling Five, all Five of ours do something different. None do anything like the Gotei's divisions…well, not really…"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" The annoyance from earlier had reappeared, but he appeared to be holding it back.

"…they'll run it incorrectly, drag the Shihōin name through the mud. We'll be forever remembered as a House that pawns our responsibilities onto another."

"Listen." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Something about his posture changed, he looked tired. Why hadn't she noticed before? Or was she so obsessed with getting what she wanted that she hadn't paid attention. "I am just worried for you." He stepped closer placing both hands on her shoulders. "There have been a lot of things happening. Things that lead us…" He paused to lower his voice so only she could hear.

_His actually going to tell me?_ A feeling of joy shot through her body, completely replacing any guilt, _If I know then maybe I can help, then everything will be right again._

"There have been occurrences. Many. They aren't what we are used to seeing. And are far too close together, and similar, to be coincidences. These occurrences led us to believ-

He stopped abruptly as the sound of the doors rebounding of the solid walls echoed through the hall. An inaudible growl of frustration escaped the back of Yoruichi's throat.

A man rushed towards them, even from her view point she could she sweat running down the visible parts of his face. Falling to his knees he began to speak.

"Gundanchō there has been anoth- My apologies I did not realise OHime-sama was here." His words were rushed with an edge of panic. The weight on her shoulders disappeared.

"Retire for the night Yoruichi. This is important." He said loud and stern, just like when she had angered him, it made her question whether what had just happened had really happened. _Great. Now I think I'm going crazy._

She felt her shoulders sag; sparing her Father one last look she dragged her feet to the exit. _So close._ Focusing on the floor she pushed her bottom lip out, it just wasn't fair.

Her face light up as an idea appeared in her mind.

"Where did it –

The words cut off, replaced with mumbling sounds as the doors closed behind stood frozen to the spot, her head turned to the side, she leant forward to push her ear against the crack in the doors.

Unfortunately her plan to listen in on the conversation was foiled by a hesitant bodyguard, it was for the better she supposed, she had forgotten about the guards outside the doors.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you did not misunderstand?"

"He was going to say 'danger'." Yoruichi affirmed, she was walking closer to her then normal Shaolin noticed. She assumed it was due to fact they were speaking in whispers, lest they be overheard.

"But The Sōshireikan did not finish his sentence." Shaolin pointed out.

"I know what he was going to say." Yoruichi's eyes locked with hers, Shaolin knew how serious Yoruichi was being. She had not seen that expression for quite a long-time.

"I was just making sure." Shaolin's eyes darted in front of them; the Prince was walking a good distance in front. Yoruichi had apparently interrupted his important work, and had annoyed him – Shaolin had not paid attention to his reason as to why.

They had been 'advised' to have a walk around the grounds. She wasn't sure why. Neither of the heads were present, the Kuchiki Head was dealing with work related duties and The Sōshireikan was doing something unknown to her. Not that she had the right to know. Maybe they wanted some peace and quiet from the usual one-sided shouting, and insult hurling that took place. Though Yoruichi and the boy could have refused to leave, it was not their parent, or grandparent, telling them what to do.

"It is true The Sōshireikan is always in danger – anyone in such a powerful position is. The Royal Escort does offer more protection, but the threat is always there. Though the family is also a target, quite often even more so." Shaolin's eyes narrowed in thought. "Of course they will know who you are, or rather; they will know you are the Daughter of The Sōshireikan. So they will know you are trained, though they may think only in the basic principles. But even if they know you are fully trained that will not necessarily deter assassination attempts, in fact it may even encourage them."

Shaolin placed her hand on her covered chin, "I mean when you are married, if your Husband were to die you may be next in line to take over the Onmitsukidō, unorthodox, but not impossible."

"Sadly that doesn't give a clear answer to what my Father believes is a threat." Yoruichi's brow creased. "Though that last part is interesting."

"He would know about what I said. And more. Maybe there is something else."

Yoruichi nodded in understanding, her expression looked both thoughtful and grim. "He was going to tell me why, then he was interrupted. I was so close." The last words were almost inaudible.

They had been having the similar conversations since Yoruichi had spoken to The Sōshireikan, it seemed to help Yoruichi so she did not mind the repetitiveness that often appeared when they spoke. If it assured or helped the Princess she would keep putting her full thought into replying until Yoruichi found whatever it was she was looking for in her words.

"You're pretty smart Shaolin." A smile spread across the woman's face. "I'm glad I have you to talk too."

Shaolin forced the embarrassment she felt away, then she realised Yoruichi had not meant what she thought she did when she had commented on an idea of hers being interesting, "You cannot kill him Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi pulled her familiar wide-eyes-of-innocent expression. Shaolin looked off towards the building next to them, "Though if that was what you truly when you are married, I would be more than happy–

"It was a joke Shaolin." When she looked back Yoruichi was sporting a smile, "Thank you though. I'll keep that offer in mind."

"Gossiping now?" The Kuchiki turned to face them, he looked annoyed, but that was not unusual. "You've been at it since we came out here, it is childish. How more un-lady like can you possible get?"

"Plenty of people gossip, in fact, most talking is gossiping in disguise." They stopped a few steps away from him, Yoruichi now sporting a familiar grin. The boy looked unmoved from Yoruichi's reasoning.

"Aw, Little Byakuya don't be so grumpy."

Shaolin swore she saw the Kuchiki's eye twitched, "Do not call me that."

"Why, I get called things I don't want to be called all the time. Besides it fits –

Shaolin tuned the conservation out, it would go like the rest. If she tried to interrupt the impending arguing she would either be ignored or dragged into it, and by that she meant Yoruichi would start winding her up too. She did not wish to embarrass herself again.

She just hoped Yoruichi would not do what she did on the last visit.

It had been like every other day they had been there, then she had looked away for a split second, and Yoruichi was gone.

She had found the 'missing' Princess fairly quickly. It was hard not to. She had run in front of them her hand clutching something that she raised above her head. She was laughing. What surprised Shaolin was what was chasing the woman. The Prince had been chasing her, somehow still managing to yell, though the words made no sense to her, or anyone else she suspected. What the people behind her and any others who happened to lay eyes on the sight thought, she couldn't begin to imagine.

The reason as to why this happened was still a mystery to her.

Deciding she should do something, despite the fact it would be a very odd sight, she dug her heels in the gravel and tensed her legs. Sooner than she could have moved Yoruichi had charged back in her direction. _I should have moved out of the way._ Of course if she had done so Yoruichi would have hurt herself. Which would have been much worse. _Why do things have to be so complicated?_

Coming to this place was part of her duty. She had not hated it before, she had disliked it for what it did to Yoruichi. Now it was her who had an aversion to visiting the Kuchiki Estate.

Yoruichi no longer looked disheartened whenever they went there, in fact Shaolin would say it seemed she actually looked forward to the visits. Was she really starting to like the boy, it did seem she liked him before, if one knew her own unique way of showing so. But was she starting to come round to the idea of marrying him? Did she no longer mind? _Did she ever truly mind? She complained about losing her former position, but I do not recall her disagreeing to the betrothal with such passion. _She had rejected to being married, though that seemed to be because of what it would entail rather than the marriage its self.

The change left Shaolin with a peculiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, as the number of visits to the Kuchiki Estate, or – very rarely – vice versa, the more often the feeling would appear, now it was constantly there and would only fed once they had left. She didn't like it. It made every action the Kuchiki made grate on her nerves, not that it did not before. Her control on her temper deteriorated at a greater speed when around him – it worried her to some extent.

She felt the familiar clenching of her jaw and bore her gaze into the floor, lest it be seen. _What is wrong with me?_ She continued to blank out the one-sided argument taking place a few strides away. _I thought I was better now. Is my training not working? _She shook her head. Of course it was, her training always served its purpose. _Maybe I am merely over-thinking everything. Reading too much into mine__ and other's actions. But why does the thought Yoruichi-sama has changed her mind sicken me?_

Something tugged at the top of her head. Her eyes shot up. Her anger faded as she who it was.

"Tch! Didn't you hear what I said?" Shaolin looked down and shook her head. "I said 'stop looking so down.'" The princess suddenly grinned in a way that made Shaolin always worry.

"My apologies Yoruichi-sama, I meant no offence." Her gaze remained steady, this caused a burst of pride to flood her system. She was actually acting as she should, rather than a stuttering simpleton.

"Bet'cha can't catch me." Yoruichi waved something at her and shot off, how she could run in such clothing still left Shaolin bewildered.

"Act your age!" The boy yelled after her, once again he shook his head in exasperation, "Why me?" Shaolin resisted the urge to say, or do, something back to him. Her fists unclenched and she released a sigh when she caught sight of the woman.

"Do not ru–" A gust of wind from behind blew her hair in to her eyes.

What Yoruichi had in her hand flashed through her mind. Her expression morphed into one of shock.

"Y-yoru...Yoruichi-sama!" Somehow she found herself chasing after the woman, the other's laugh floating back to her. She could have stopped she reasoned, her body, however, propelled her forward. The boy said something which her ears didn't quite pick up. Her focus was entirely on the laughing woman waving a white cloth above her head. She shouted once more, the Princess's answer came almost instantly.

"Think of it as training!"


	11. Chapter 11

The nights had drawn out leaving Yoruichi with a lot of free time. As there was not much to do, or nothing in Yoruichi's mind, they spent a lot of the time in the grounds after the Evening meal.

On that particular day they had spent almost all of the time walking around the grounds. They were walking near the far wall of the Estate when something caught Shaolin's attention. She took her eyes off Yoruichi to check to see if she had seen what she thought she had.

Riteitai members rushed out of the gate, it was not unusual to see a few leave after seeing The Sōshireikan. But something must have happened for so many too have received orders at the same time, and to leave at the same time. _They must have similar orders. _Members of the Keigun appeared following after the messengers. _Something important must have happened._

"I wonder what is happening. Do you have any ideas Yorui–" Shaolin turned to face the woman, "–chi-sama?"

She was gone.

"Yoruichi-sama?"

She scanned the surrounding area, her pace steadily increasing as the seconds passed by.

She left the path and began searching the surrounding areas annoyed at the green that hindered her vision. The plants she would often look at, if she was able, ignored, and in one case trampled, in her haste.

_She should not run off, it is dangerous without a guard. _Her heart was hammering against her rib cage. _Especially if there is an unknown threat._ Then another thought occurred to her, what if someone had got her? _No. I would have heard them, or seen them, or...maybe I have overestimated my skills. Maybe –_

"Yoruichi-sama!" Panic was now evident in her voice as she hurried through the grounds, she could not have gone further ahead on the path, she would have seen her in front. She had to be off the path, that or something else had happened.

"This is not funny. Yoruichi –

"You worry too much." The voice was close by. A large hedge took up her full vision on her left, either Yoruichi was hiding inside it – doubtful, but not impossible – or she was behind it. Relief flooded her; _I am starting to think Yoruichi-sama may be right._

Regardless of that thought she put on her sternest expression, even if it was covered with her mask.

Once she rounded the hedge she almost wished she had not. Yoruichi was sitting in a flower bed, a large grin on her face.

"Yoruichi-sama you should not run of like that." She was pleased she had not shouted the words. "And what is The Sōshireikan going to say if he sees the state of your Kimono?" He eyes moved up from the expensive clothing to the woman's eyes, which looked immensely happy. "And you." She sighed the words. It almost looked like Yoruichi had smeared mud across her face, _How did she even get into such a state so quickly?_ While what had just happened had felt like an eternity to Shaolin, she knew it was merely minutes. She sighed, since she was promoted she always knew being a bodyguard would be tiring, but never did she think it would be tiring in this way. This was not her first lecture, or scolding in this case, of the week.

"Look," Yoruichi spread her arms wide, the grin still in place, "I'm surrounded by Shaolins." The moment the words left her lips she burst into immature laughter.

"Eh?"

Yoruichi paused briefly in her laughter to answer.

"Bees." Yoruichi waved her arms agitating the small insects. Shaolin felt mild panic at that; Yoruichi was going to get stung if she was not careful. "And you are my Little Bee."

"No, I know what you meant. I-it is just...not funny." There was no other way to put it aside from bluntly.

"Gah! You have no sense of humour." Yoruichi answered once her laughter subsided.

Shaolin remained were she was, expecting Yoruichi to get up.

"Come." Yoruichi patted a spot amongst the flowers and soil next to her.

Well, if Yoruichi was not going to get up it would be better to sit down then stand around feeling awkward.

She dropped down to sit in front of, but off to the side of, Yoruichi.

Yoruichi looked at her with what looked like a mixture of annoyance and disappointment. The girl stood back up and sat where Yoruichi had indicated earlier, she felt mild guilt for the brightly coloured flowers she had just squashed.

Her feet where placed solidly on the ground, she sat as far off the flowerbed as possible without it seeming as if she was ignoring Yoruichi's invitation again.

"What will the keepers of the grounds think when they see their plants crushed?" Shaolin looked at a particularly large yellow flower next to her; a bee crawled out of it and flew away. _Is it normal for them to be out so close to Dusk? I do not think so._

"Don't know." Yoruichi shrugged. Shaolin returned her attention to the Princess.

"What if they come now? We will be in –

Yoruichi fell onto her back.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

The woman opened an eye to look up at the girl, "What?"

Shaolin sighed; sometimes she really wondered why she even bothered.

"It's surprisingly comfy." Something tugged at the back of her top, her back hit the somewhat soft ground. She found herself staring up at the sky.

She still was not used to the Princess often erratic behaviour – she just went along with it now, well, most of the time – despite being by her side for over Six months now. _Has it really been over half a year? _She had thought Yoruichi would have been married by then, she had told her they were rushing the Marriage. Maybe something had happened to delay it again. Not that it bothered her it had not happened yet.

"I wonder where their hive is."

"They will travel where there is food, and away from competition. The nest could be very far away." She rubbed the back of her head, the knot in her headwrap was digging in. "You are not planning to throw rocks at it or something equally foolish, are you?"

"No. Just hungry." They had eaten not too long ago, either Yoruichi did not eat much or she was feeling greedy today.

"I doubt they will happy about you taking their Honey."

Yoruichi made a sound of thought then went silent. The only sound the buzzing of the nearby insects and the wind through the trees. It was peaceful, she almost felt angry at Yoruichi for breaking the silence once more.

"You know you're a bee, Bee?" The Princess sounded half awake; she should not have let her lie down if she was going to fall asleep. How would she get her up again?

Grudgingly Shaolin answered with the affirmative.

"You would let me have your Honey..."

As soon as the sentence trailed off Shaolin looked at Yoruichi. The now fully alert woman looked at her with wide eyes, she was clearly embarrassed, or mortified, maybe both, Shaolin could almost feel it radiating off her. She did not understand why. Yoruichi's gaze snapped back to the sky.

"Ooo a cat." Yoruichi's hand shot up and point at a shapeless cloud in the sky. She spoke at a higher pitch, and much faster than usual.

"I do not see anything." Shaolin admitted feeling slightly embarrassed, she decided that Yoruichi's embarrassment must actually be radiating onto her.

"Look closer."

"Iit just looks like a cloud." It was just a giant blob of white; she doubted anyone could see something else.

"You need a bigger imagination."

"I do not think it is possible to grow an imagination." She moved her gaze from the shapeless whiteness to Yoruichi.

Heat flooded her cheeks when Yoruichi placed her hand on it. _Why do I react this way?_ Yoruichi tugged and took her mask off. She did the same to her headwrap. She placed both on Shaolin's stomach, Shaolin grabbed them immediately.

"There." Yoruichi said with a high level of satisfaction. "I can see your face now." She grinned before returning to her sky-gazing. Her embarrassment was clearly gone, buried beneath her erratic shift of behaviour and the playfulness.

"It's rather disconcerting to speak to someone while being unable to see their face, or expressions."

"You have never mentioned that before." This conformed Shaolin's thoughts that the woman was covering something up. However, if Yoruichi wanted to forget it, she would too.

"I suppose not."

The time passed as they remained in a comfortable silence, despite her early doubt of what Yoruichi had told her it was rather comfortable on the ground. The sun had heated it so it gave off a pleasant warmth, the calm breeze and warmth of the sun made it quite relaxing and peaceful once again. The sun hung lower in the sky now, they would have to leave soon.

"What's it like out there?" Yoruichi's question broke the silence.

"Out where?"

"Outside the City, were the Nobles aren't." Why did Yoruichi want to know that? She would never go out there, thankfully. But she would forever be 'trapped' within the City, maybe within the Estate where she will be living. It was natural to be curious. Hopefully Yoruichi would not be lonely then by the time she lived there, she would be with her, if she could, and if Yoruichi had not grown tired of her company.

"I do not know."

"But you went on missions outside the City right."

"Of course, but we did not stop to observe the lives of the people out there. We often moved through the area to elsewhere. We did have a few missions in the...less desirable parts –

"Of the already less desirable, right?"

– they would, try to attack, maybe kill us if they saw us." Shaolin shifted her hands, clutching the pieces of cloth tighter, "I never understood why. We were there to dispatch of criminals, murderers, surely we were doing them a good deed."

"Makes you wonder what they would do to higher up people." There were many things they could do, murder; ransom...thankfully Yoruichi would never be out there to find out.

"I would rather not think of it."

Silence reigned over them once more, though it lasted for a shorter time then the previous two.

"What's it like?" Yoruichi shifted her arms behind her head, her eyes still closed. _Should I do something to stop her from falling asleep?_

"What is what like?"

"China." _Why is Yoruichi-sama interested in that?_

"I..." She paused to think over her words. "I do not know. Not beyond what I have heard."

"But you are Chinese, and you have the accent." Yoruichi's eyes opened and sought hers; a crease appeared between the woman's eyebrows.

"That is...complicated." She would tell her another time – if she still wished to know – now they had to get moving before Yoruichi drifted off or they were found. "The sun is setting Yoruichi-sama."

"I know." The Princess got back to her feet, Shaolin quickly following her.

She quickly retied her headwrap and mask. Yoruichi looked perturbed at that, she felt remorse for causing Yoruichi such an emotion, but she had to wear them. They moved through the mass of greenery and returned back to the gravelled path with surprising quickness. The distance had felt so much longer earlier.

"I want to go there someday." Determination filled Yoruichi's words.

"Into the other side of the City? I do not think you should go into the poorer areas Yoruichi-sama, or even the richer areas. You should not go, you could get hurt."

Yoruichi grinned and shook her head, "No, while I am curious about the other side of the City, and I know how dangerous it is from what I have heard. I meant China."

"Why do you want to go there?" Shaolin asked with honest confusion.

Yoruichi shrugged, "Don't know. I never was interested until I met you."

* * *

They stopped at a small building a short distance away from the main building. Shaolin took her usual place outside, the Princess hesitated at the entrance but soon disappear in.

_I should keep a closer eye on Yoruichi-sama; I do not think it is wise to let my guard down. I trust her, I know she is strong, but I do not want anything to happen to her._ She was not worried about losing her position and the serve punishment she would receive, she was worried about losing Yoruichi. It would hurt.

"You coming?" Yoruichi poke her head around the corner of the door, she must have mistaken the expression on Shaolin's face for one of confusion as she added, "For a bath."

What Yoruichi was saying registered in Shaolin's mind; her previous thoughts were pushed aside as she reacted as she almost always did.

"W-what?" _Why does she keep doing this to me?_ "I...I will have one after." _I was starting to get better a few weeks ago, why did I relapse?_

"But you're all dirty." Yoruichi pointed out as she moved to stand on the tiles outside again.

"Only my clothes, cleaning myself will not get rid of the dirt on them." Luckily the ground was relatively dry; she had managed to get most of the dirt of herself. She still did not know how Yoruichi managed to get mud on her face, considering that it had been hot for awhile, and as such there was no, or very little, mud.

"The steam will help."

"How would that..." _The clothes would not even be in the same room as the bath and_ – She shook her head, "No. It would not be –

"Proper?"

"Yes." Shaolin said with a nod.

"Well, it's up to you I suppose. Though I do wonder what the others will think."

Rubbing her forehead did not help to stop the ache that was slowly growing inside it. When Yoruichi got an idea in her mind, no matter how bizarre it was, she knew there would be no sense in arguing. "If it is that important...then fine."

Yoruichi's grin faltered, "I don't want you to do something you don't want to." She rubbed the back of her neck and shifted her feet. "I..." She sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm being forceful. I just don't want you standing outside on your own all the time and..."

The woman stood up straight again, "I'll be quick."

_I do not have to go; I do not have to embarrass myself. But..._ Shaolin somehow found herself standing behind Yoruichi who looked back with a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"You're coming then?" The door shut behind them sealing off any chance Shaolin had to back away, or change her mind. She nodded. They took their footwear off and a woman who was standing nearby took them. Confusion flashed through her eyes as they looked at Shaolin.

"It's nice to have company." Yoruichi locked eyes with the dark eyed woman who bowed, and moved away in silence.

"It's like a private Onsen, I always wondered if it is or not."

"An Onsen?" It was a fairly stupid question, but she needed to distract herself somehow.

"Yeah, did you think I meant Private?" Yoruichi grinned at her. What she had said to the servant was interesting, Y_oruichi-sama asked me because she does not want to be on her own?_

* * *

Shaolin had probably moved faster than she ever had. As soon as they had moved further through the one story building she followed the usual etiquette at double, maybe even triple, the speed. As soon as she had washed she had charged to the bath, submerging herself – as much as possible – in the warm water. Thankfully it was deep enough for her, which was unusual, but she was not complaining. Her heart was beating insanely fast, _Just like when Yoruichi-sama disappeared._

She sucked in a breath, _I chose to do this, it is my fault I feel like this._ She was definitely an idiot at times.

_This is not right. This is not right. This _–

"Shaolin?"

Obediently her head snapped to Yoruichi, but she immediately obscured her vision with her hands.

"I'm covered. You really think I would call you while I'm naked just to embarrass you?" Yoruichi laughed after she had finished. "I was only going to say if you go any further under that water you'll drown."

Shaolin's fingers slowly parted, thankfully Yoruichi was indeed covered. Even so she turned back around, to speak with her back to Yoruichi could be considered rude, but seeing something she should not was much worse.

A small splash indicated Yoruichi had entered the water. Something out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention.

"Why you looking at me like that?"

She remained silent.

"Oh fine." Yoruichi muttered as she took her towel of her head and set it behind her.

"From what I've seen in pictures quite a lot of people keep their towels on their head." Shaolin looked away, sadly the water did not cover Yoruichi as much as her, she could not see anything, but she was not going to risk it.

"You look different with your hair down Yoruichi-sama." That was the other thing she had noticed when she had looked at the woman.

"You think?" From the corner of her eye she saw Yoruichi tug at her hair and give it a closer examination.

Silence reigned for what felt like hours for Shaolin, though she was sure it was only for a few minutes. _Why did I do this?_

Yoruichi wanted her to join her so she was not alone, but now her mind was starting to consider other possibilities. Was it possible that Yoruichi wanted her to join for the common reason people went to Onsens together? No. That could not be right. Yoruichi was, or rather had been, apprehensive to being friends with her. As had she, it was not her place. Though that apprehension seemed to have disappeared, almost as if Yoruichi had forgotten it. Either intentionally or by accident.

Shaolin still felt it was not her place to be close – in the emotional sense – to the women. But by now she had no choice in the matter, and she was not going to complain. It was nice to have someone there to talk to, to listen to, to –

She almost jumped right out of the water when something touched her shoulder. Her eyes shot down to see what it was. Yoruichi had silently moved closer to her, her hand rested on her shoulder, her bright gaze narrowed at it in thought.

"What's this?"

Blinking, Shaolin looked at where the woman's gaze was focused.

"Just a scar Yoruichi-sama."

"It looks nasty. How did you get that?" The concern in the woman's voice made her feel almost as uncomfortable as the hand and gaze on her body. Her shoulders tensed, she guessed Yoruichi noticed as she let her go and shifted away slightly. Her gaze now focused on her face. She knew she had to tell Yoruichi, which she was happy to do, yet at the same time she felt willing to share the information. She felt she could tell Yoruichi anything without her feeling differently about her, or telling others – not that there were many others to tell. _I guess this means we are friends._

"My bother did it."

Yoruichi remained silent for a few seconds. The situation seemed oddly familiar.

"...What?" She continued before Yoruichi could say anything else. She had a feeling the woman would begin ranting again. Just as she did so long ago.

"Not on purpose. It was my fault. We were training – he was the fourth youngest. I was winning and grew over-confident." She looked away to her left. "Arrogant at my upcoming victory. This made me careless. He saw a gap in my guard and took the opportunity, I did not notice at first. Afterwards he swore he believed I would dodge. I did. But it was too late."

"You trained with real swords?" Yoruichi sounded disbelieving, and there was an undertone of anger to her words.

"Foolish now I think about it, but that is the way." She explained with a small shrug. "He was overcome with guilt, I suppose he thought I would not heal properly and be cast out of the family. There were only three of us by then."

"He didn't see that you got better?"

"No, his second mission was a few weeks later. He died." Shaolin said as blankly as she could. She could not help but think it was her fault he had died so soon. She still felt sadness and an odd ache in her chest. She would have to work on that, such feelings were weaknesses. That is what she was told and believed. Why else would they cause pain, and irrational thoughts and actions?

_He might have lived longer if I had not grown so sure of victory._

Water drenched her face.

She spluttered the Princess's name, where else – and who else – could that have come from. A small sound sounded from her right.

"I'm...I'm sorry...you looked so sad. I had to do something."

"So you splashed water on me?" The words came out more scolding and cynical then she had wanted.

More water hit her face.

After rubbing her eyes she locked them on the Princess's, who appeared to be frozen, her eyes wide in mock innocence and her hand inches from the surface of the water.

"I am fairly certain I did not look sad this time."

"I did it to cool you off." Shaolin tilted her head slightly to the side. "You looked angry."

"I looked angry because you splashed me with water, so you splashed me with water to stop me from being angry? To cool me off even though the water is warm?" A sheepish grin slowly appeared on Yoruichi's face.

"It worked. Now you just look grumpy. And kinda like a drowned rat."

The Chinese girl's head twisted again to look in shock at the woman and her words, her mouth hung open slightly. Good thing they were not in a Public Onsen. They would have been thrown out, or rather if they were the average public they would have. Yoruichi grinned again.

Shaolin shook her head and returned to the position she had before the whole incident happened. _At least I do not feel those feelings anymore__, Yoruichi-sama was right. Again._

In her peripheral vision – a few minutes later – she saw Yoruichi look away and relax, her grin now reduced to a pleased smile. Bringing her palm diagonally into the water, she caused a significant amount of water to hit Yoruichi.

"And you now bear a striking resemblance to a drowned cat." With her hair plastered to her face and her eyes fixed into a glare, Yoruichi looked quite terrifying. Shaolin tried to move away unnoticed, _Maybe that was not the smartest thing to do_.

A brief fear of the glaring woman's backlash resounded in Shaolin's mind; thankfully it was quickly washed away with the water that hit her.

Yoruichi laughed. "Cats beat Rats."

"That does not make sense."

Without a thought Shaolin retaliated. The sound of splashing and laughter filling the room.


	12. Chapter 12

A child-like smile graced Yoruichi's features as she ran her palm across the smooth white stone in-front of her. Her bright eyes continued to observe the sight with wonder, even though the sound of someone clearing their throat sounded behind her, clearly trying to get her attention.

"Err...OHime-sama, what are we supposed to do?" Shaolin looked at the source of the sound, and the voice, despite the slightly hesitant way he spoke his eyes were wide with nervousness.

"Huh?" The woman kept her back to them, her attention still on the flawless stone. "Oh! Right." Yoruichi spun on her heel to face them. The men, and Shaolin herself – she had not meant to be slouching –, stood to full attention. They were partaking in a 'war game' as part of Yoruichi's training, something she had never done in practice before. She had a feeling Hiroshi chose something new so Yoruichi would focus on it fully. She was more distracted then normal as of late.

Yoruichi opened her mouth, they all eagerly awaited her orders, they had been standing in the clearing for a while now without receiving any. Almost as quickly as she turned to them she spun back around to face the wall. "To think we are separated by just a wall. I wonder what it's like out there."

_Maybe I should have told her what it was like in the other parts of the __Seireitei, then maybe she would not be so curious._

Suppressed groans reached Shaolin's ears, she shot them a heated look. "What? We don't want to lose." One man whispered to another even though the answer was directed at her. Why people struggled with directness she did not know. It annoyed her when people spoke indirectly to others.

She was unfazed by the Princess's behaviour, though admittedly she wanted to win and would like to know her orders – she always felt a little lost without any – but Yoruichi always knew what she was doing. She hoped.

"We split into two groups. Keep close together." The Princess turned to them again. "One takes the lower ground, the other higher ground. If you can manage that." The men shifted into two roughly even groups as she spoke. There were only Fifteen of them in total. "We set off and move in a crescent shape. If they stay put we can attack them in one direction, or from either side. Or we can trap them between us and attack from two sides, or split both groups in half and attack from all sides."

"What happens if they are not between us? If they attack a group from the side?" A voice sounded from the far side of the group.

"We will be close enough together to have the other group come to the other's aid, but distanced enough that they won't know the other is nearby. Whoever 'survives' wins remember. If at least one of us 'lives' we win. Well as long as all of them are gone. And the leader doesn't 'die'."

"What if they have split up?" Another one asked.

"Then we focus on the one with the Leader, we can get the location from one of the fallen. They can lie I suppose, so we will just have to keep taking them out until we find the right one. In a large group we are more detectable, but have more guard against small groups of attackers."

"What if they use the same plan of trapping us between them?"

Yoruichi stroked her chin in an overly exaggerated display of thoughtfulness. Her gaze slid to the only female before her.

"Hmm? What do you think?" Shaolin blinked at the abrupt question aimed at her. Scanning her mind she sought a plan she would use, it didn't have to be perfect. Or did it? She did not wish to embarrass herself.

"Lie low, or climb high. Get behind them. Then you can take them out with greater ease and with room to escape."

"Just what I would have said." Shaolin felt a wave of pride at the encouraging smile she was given.

Yoruichi clapped her hands together, "So if there are no more questions we should get moving. The game started a few minutes ago by my reckoning."

How Yoruichi managed to act the way she did, do what she did and still keep check of the time at the back of her mind both impressed and baffled Shaolin.

Shaolin moved to stand just behind Yoruichi, as some of the people behind them split off to join the other group, presumably having forgotten to count Yoruichi and herself into the groups previously.

They paused to readied themselves.

"What was that?" A voice asked in a whisper behind her, "I heard something." He explained to someone else. They remained where they were, no one made a sound. Shaolin closed her eyes and focused on her sense of hearing. _Are the other group nearby?_

The wind brought a chilling sound to their ears. It was too faint at first for Shaolin to decipher.

It increased in volume.

_The sound of battle?_

"Fighting?" Yoruichi muttered. "Who could they be fighting?"

"It is possible another group, unknown to both groups, was sent out, to neutralise both of us." The same man who had noticed the sound suggested.

"I don't think Hiroshi-sensei would do that." Yoruichi's eyebrows furrowed, "It sounds real."

She heard leaves crunch as a man moved forward behind them, "Could there be intruders?"

Yoruichi tore her gaze from the suddenly looming trees, "We need to help them."

"What if it's a trap?" Was he referring to the game? She hoped not, and so she took the words at face value.

"That is true. We cannot be sure Yoruichi-sama. You should not put yourself in danger Yoruichi-sama."

"This is what I was trained for." A wiggling feeling of panic swelled in Shaolin's chest. She should not let Yoruichi do this, but what could she do to stop her? She had a bad feeling that Yoruichi would be hurt.

More cries of pain reached them. Shaolin felt serve doubt set in, if there were intruders they would not create so much noise. Unless they thought there was only one group and had neutralised any surrounding threats to them. If that was true, they had the advantage of surprise.

"We need to get there. Now." Yoruichi barked the orders. It was a foreign tone coming from the woman. Her gaze moved to a scrawny looking man, "You seem the fastest of this lot, go get assistance." He ran off to the left immediately. It was a risky tactic, they were down a man now and if he got caught the message would never get to someone. If they were outnumbered, or there were more in the forest, they would all be dead.

"If we travel fast they will be alerted to our presence. They could ambush us. We could wait for support." _Our advantage will be lost._

"I know that, but if there is really something happening, if there really are intruders, then if we don't move fast more people will be hurt. Or..."

"Die?" One of the men piped in. Yoruichi's gaze shifted to him, she gave him a sullen nod, then turned and ran.

The group stood there for a moment, then Shaolin's senses caught up with her mind. "You heard the Gundanchō. Move." As soon as the order left her lips she rushed after the woman. She would not allow someone to hurt her.

_I knew Yoruichi-sama was fast, but not this fast. _It was an effort to keep up with the woman, she wanted to shout out to her to slow down but knew that would be a fruitless endeavour. She mentally cursed, she had warned Yoruichi not to run off so many times before, if someone was in front waiting for them, if she did not see them...The once pleasant scenery was now just a blur as she ducked and weaved through the vegetation, her feet hitting the dried earth increasingly harder, her heart following the same pattern. Her heartbeat sounded impossibly loud to her ears. She needed to get closer to Yoruichi. Her heart leapt into her throat as the woman disappeared from her sight, she felt a brief moment of relief as she reappeared almost as quickly. Then the niggling panic and worry returned.

She barely managed to avoid a low branch, whoever was behind her did not sound so lucky. She thanked her height and agility.

She groped behind her, her hand enclosing around metal. The feeling of it sent some assurance into her.

The sounds were much louder now, and left her feeling disheartened and slightly terrified. There must be intruders.

The trees opened up ahead, the vegetation falling back to make way for another clearing.

They skidded to a halt within it. Black clad forms clashed weapons with white clad forms. _How did Hollows get in here? _She pushed the question and confusion away, her eyes scanning the area quickly.

One of the masked men stood above a fallen Keigun member, he was nearby. She would still be close to Yoruichi. She drew her sword, as did the men beside her, and all charged as one.

* * *

She had no true weapons on her, knives could only do so much against swords, they could be useful but she had not practiced with them for what felt like years. Something swished through the air, she dodged backwards, her feet hit something. She found herself on her back the masked man approaching her.

Knowing what it was she tripped over, Yoruichi reached down to something glinting dully from the corner of her eye. Pushing any thoughts of the large lifeless obstacle out of her mind.

She rolled back onto her feet just in time to avoid the man's downward strike. The sword was larger then what she was used to using, but it would do.

_I really should have trained with it more often._ A few close calls and parries made Yoruichi realise just how rusty her swordsmanship had become. His attacks had become more rapid, out of what felt like desperation, it seemed he had realised who she was. Were they after her? If so, how did they know where she would be? How had they not recognised their target?

She jumped back, the man's blade passed dangerously close to her face. He left his body open, she punched him in the gut with her free hand, jumping back when he swung his sword back around.

As their swords clashed once more, she struggled to force his down to the ground, it turn so the broadside faced up. Seeing her chance she replaced her sword for her left leg, swinging her body around she slammed her foot into the side of his head with all the force she could muster. Mild pain shot up her leg, but quickly faded.

She jumped back in a defensive stance.

Cracks appeared in the white covering his face, she wondered why they wore full face masks, surely that would hamper their vision, and in turn their fighting ability. Not that she cared if they had a handicap, it was an advantage for the people who fought them. Even so she would have to ask Shaolin after.

Thinking of the girl she spared her a glance, she could not look away for long, she was nearby and from the looks of it fine. Just as she had expected.

The man shook his head, and continued his attack with renewed vigour. _How can he still be standing?_ She swore she heard him growl. Maybe these men really were monsters. Anyone else would have been rendered unconscious by a hit like that.

She had no choice. As he closed in on her she gripped the sword in both hands, tensed her arms and moved it down and up in a quick motion.

The white covering his face split and fell, the man's eyes fixed on her, his expression one of shock. The gash across his head spilling crimson. The body fell to the ground where it lay limp.

Yoruichi found herself transfixed on the glazed over eyes that stared at her. No amount of mental training or preparation could have prepared her for this moment.

For this sight.

For what she just did. Even if it was to someone trying to kill her.

She had never seen a dead body before.

She had never_ killed _before.

* * *

A white clothed figure staggered backwards, a hand clutching a fatal wound. For what seemed the hundredth time Shaolin's eyes darted to Yoruichi, though this time with more difficultly due to the harsh blow that had struck her between her cheek and eye socket. Her mind told her to remain focused on her opponent, but she had to keep checking. She had seen her fall before, she had returned to her feet before she could move to help. She did not know the condition of the others.

When she looked this time her eyes widened and remained fixed on the woman, once again her mind told her to look away, but the worry she felt prevented her. Yoruichi was not moving, she was not even defending herself anymore. Someone could easily sneak up on her. The panic flooded her system, completely replacing the worry, she needed to get closer. It was shameful she had even allowed herself to drift away from the woman. Her mouth opened and as she turned to hurry to the woman.

Soft grass and hard ground were what she felt next. Her mind struggled to comprehend what had just happened. Her eyes darted up, the Hollow she had just dealt with looked down on her, a smirk could be seen where the mask had broken. The masked face turned towards the still frozen Princess. Of course it would go after her. Despite the wound she had inflicted it apparently no longer thought of her as a threat. _Fool._

Shaolin tried to warn the woman, but her shouts must have been drowned out by the din. As she struggled to stand a surge pain shot through her body, she pressed her hand against her abdomen as she stood hunched over. Her free hand grasped her fallen sword, standing up as straight as she could she moved her free hand away from her body. Red now coated it.

_W-when? _She shook her head sending her world spinning. Ignoring the pain she lifted her gaze to her attacker, just as she thought it had ignored her in favour of Yoruichi. It was stalking towards the unwitting Princess, it's back facing her. Shaolin willed Yoruichi to notice.

Grunting with effort she forced her unwilling body to charge at the figure's back. The head turned in her direction; she felt adrenalin push the pain away momentarily. Bringing her blade forward she took advantage of the opening, blood sprayed from the cut along the revealed neck. A sick sense of satisfaction filled her when the body dropped motionless to ground.

She stumbled to a stop. Fighting the blackness that blurred the edges of her vision, she turned to Yoruichi as best she could. She could barely see out of her left eye now. Yoruichi was facing her, the gurgled cry from the Kòu as it fell having caught her attention. A painful pounding resonated inside Shaolin's head, disorientating her thoughts. The world swayed, or maybe it was her body. She could not tell.

"_N-nee shoshang le ma_?" She managed to utter.

The pain returned tenfold, the ground rushing up to meet her once more, as the encroaching darkness consumed her vision.


	13. Chapter 13

Yoruichi's words died in her throat.

As the girl hit the ground Yoruichi's frozen muscles finally unlocked, freeing her to rush to the fallen girl's side once she comprehended what had just happened. Her previous thoughts temporarily forgotten. A dull thud sounded behind her, she did not realise the weapon had slipped from her grasp.

The sound of battle faded away as she focused on the prone form in front of her. Pain surged through her legs as they hit the hard ground, stones pushing into her shins. She ignored it, instead choosing to shuffle on her knees closer to the girl's side.

Not knowing what to do, she went with her instincts. Clasping the girl's shoulders she rolled her over as gently as possible. No sound indicated the movement had hurt the girl. Not that she could make any while unconscious.

At least that was what she hoped the girl was. _Unconscious_, she had to be. She wanted to call to Shaolin, but her vocal cords where knotted.

She felt helpless.

Yoruichi rested the girl's head in her lap, and took in every detail. Maybe she could do something. Not that she had any training. Black and purple were starting to appear around the bottom of Shaolin's eye and the rest of her cheek. It stood stark against the whiter than normal skin. The skin there appeared swollen. Her gaze moved down the small body, it was hard to see at first, but there was a dark wetness covered the girl's abdomen. The sash around her waist was turning red.

A feeling entered her stomach making it fall and something else leap into her throat, lodging its self there. It ached. _What do I do?_ She had never been taught to treat people, except for herself, but that did not count.

She had to try.

The cloth around her mouth might constrict breathing, she removed it and the girl's headwrap for good measure. _Now what?_

She needed to push something against the wound, but what, she had nothing she could use. The sash around the girl's waist could be used, but she could not remove it. She could use the cloths she had just taken off her, but they were covered with grime, the white flecked with dark red spots. They were far too thin to be effective, even if folded together. _Better something then nothing._

The feeling of warm liquid seeping through her fingers disturbed her, and the dirt on her hand could prove problematic, but the wound needed pressure on it to lessen the bleeding.

A sound drew her eyes back up and caused a weak hope to fill her body.

The girl's eyes struggled to focus on her cheek.

"_Ni...s-shou shang...le_." Yoruichi did not understand the words, did Shaolin even know she was speaking Chinese? But, just like before, the girl's tone was one of concern. _Why are you worried about me? You're the one hurt. _Were the words she wanted to say, but they refused to leave her mouth.

The dim Silver eyes looked into her own, the worry wavering, replaced by something else, as they slid shut. Yoruichi remained still, waiting for them to reopen.

Nothing happened.

"S-Shaolin?" Yoruichi stuttered, finally managing to find her voice.

She knew this would happen.

She cupped the girl's cheek, her hand felt so hot in comparison. _No, no, no. She will be fine, she has to be._ As the thoughts entered her mind her vision began to blur.

She was not supposed to let anyone be close.

"You said you would fight it." Why was she not fighting it, she had promised she would. Why wasn't she? Their promise. Had she forgotten.

It was too soon.

"W-wake up...Shaolin?" Wetness slid down her cheeks, she choked back a sob. Why was she crying? She never cried. "Please wake up." Her begging failed to rouse the still girl. Her hand slipped from the wound. Yoruichi pulled the fail body closer to her own, her useless cries and questions continuing.

A shadow fell over them, Yoruichi chose not to notice it, she did not care if they hurt her, she would not let them touch Shaolin. Her babbling was by now completely incoherent. A metallic scent filled her senses, it was overpowering, despite it she refused to let go, instead pressing the girl's head against her shoulder and neck with her free hand. Shaolin could not leave her. She would not let her.

"Yoruichi. Let go of her." The voice was gentle, yet commanding. Her Father? Her grip tightened, she could not let go, she would not let go.

She would never let go.

"Yoruichi?" His tone had not changed, if her mind had been thinking straight she would have thought his show of continuing patience odd. He was acting like he did when she was younger. "Yoruichi, holding her will be of no use."

The air behind her shifted, she ignored it and stubbornly clung to the limp body.

Never. Ever.

What happened next was at such a speed her mind could not register it. One second the girl was curled up against her, the next black clad men had whisked her away.

Like Death.

Yoruichi automatically shouted her name, struggling to her feet in an attempted to run in the direction the figures had disappeared. She would not let them take her. Her arms felt so empty.

She needed her.

Hands on her shoulders forcibly held her back. Her gaze remained on the area where she had last seen the girl.

She did not want to be alone again.

"The battle is over now Yoruichi." She had not noticed it drawing to a close. When had it finished?

Something wrapped around her shoulders as a comforting gesture, or an act of restraint, if it was the former it did nothing to dull the numbness she felt. The pressure on her shoulders slipped away. The limb around her moved her in a different direction, she could no longer keep her gaze where it was stuck. It was reluctantly torn away.

She looked elsewhere.

Bodies clad in white littered the ground, the few that survived where being rounded up by the men her Father had brought. They would not live much longer, not once they surrendered all of their information.

No one deserved death, but them? They really were monsters. But she had killed one of them, had seen they were human. The image was stuck to the back of her mind. _No, evil humans._ They deserved to die. They were the reason Shaolin was...hurt. Even that thought did not get rid of the image.

Then she noticed the black amongst the white.

_They... died... because of me. _Once again the sight kept her transfixed, it was not right. She was training. They were training. Friendly training. Helping her. Now they lay dead. Were all of them gone? No. They could not be, but the bodies were many. None of the two groups stood. Unless they had been taken off for treatment.

"Find out why they attacked. If they meant to infiltrate they would not have attacked so...

The orders her Father barked seeped in to her mind every so often. Though she paid them no heed, her thoughts still focused on what had happened. It seemed so unreal, yet it was reality. The stinging of her eyes and the odd feeling covering parts of her skin were evidence of that.

"...when the remaining men are fit question them if they attacked first. I want every detail documented...

If she had listened to Shaolin, if they had ambushed them, or if they had waited for back-up then maybe they would not be dead. Though the other group may have perished completely. Why did she have to be so stubborn. So selfless.

But Shaolin would have been fine.

Her distraction must have been what had distracted Shaolin, she was the reason she...

"...Increase the patrols along the wall. Both sides..."

If she had used her brain Shaolin would have been fine. They would not have charged in. She would not have become distracted by what she had done, Shaolin would not have detected that something was wrong , she would not have been stabbed.

She would not be...

"They were only a few of many." Was he talking to her? "This is no one's fault but their own." The words were meant to bring comfort. But she found her mind pondering the possible double meaning in her Father's words. The arm around her tightened as the man beside her guided her away from the clearing. The crunching of leaves indicated they were being followed by many.

"I want to go with Shaolin." Her voice was surprisingly steady; she did not see her Father's reaction, her wide-eyed gaze content to focus on the now thankfully bare, save for the vegetation, ground.

"I do not think that is a..." He made a small sound in the back of his throat. The hand slipped from her shoulder, gripping her opposite arm instead. A hand on her chin turned her head to face him. Her eyes settled to stare blankly at a spot just beside his head; she did not see the look of concern flicker across his face.

"You will be sent to the Healers to be looked over. That cut looks worrying." He moved to stand back from her, his tone reluctant. He turned to a man standing nearby and whispered something to him. She reached a hand up to her cheek, it felt wet – a different kind of wet – it sent a small shock of pain through her body. He beckoned a number of his Guard to step forward, the man by his side joining them.

"I would go with you, but there are serious security issues I must look over. Among other things." Yoruichi moved her gaze to look at him. "I will be busy for a while yet..." When her expression did not change he unwillingly added, "You might find out what happened."

* * *

It was hard to ignore the thoughts and images of the day, or the worry and panic caused by being kept in the dark. In the figurative sense. Since her attention was drawn to it she had been bothered by a throbbing pain in her cheek.

The guilt was worse.

The silent and empty room encouraged her thoughts to run rampant. She hated it.

Someone had arrived with clean clothes, a large bowl of water and cloths to wash with a while ago. At first she thought they wished her to clean due to the grime that she must have picked up and carried with her, then she saw the state of her clothes and body.

It was not even hers.

She looked away from the dark rust coloured water towards the Shoji, it felt as if hours had passed since someone had been to see her, or rather since she had been treated. The Healer had left with the promise they would find someone to tell her what had happened to the others.

She hugged her legs closer to her chest, her head resting atop her knees. She had bruised them, not largely, but enough to cause pain if she knocked them.

Her body begged her to give into her mental and physical exhaustion, she refused its wish, and she would continue to do so until she knew something. Anything. It was the one thing that caused her to be thankful of the images, they appeared every time she closed her eyes. It helped keep her awake.

She did not know what the wound on her face had been like, the Healer had not covered it and she had not paid attention to what he was doing. When he had finished she had been left with an odd feeling of tightness in it, and a message not to touch it and to avoid moving it too much, or sleeping on it. She had not fully understood what he meant until she had yawned causing a sharp pain to strike through her head. Hopefully she had not reopened the cut.

Struggling in her attempt to stop a yawn she dragged her eyes away from the Shoji to look at the plain wall in front of her. The room was decorated in light colours, it was suppose to be comforting she supposed. It felt like a prison to her. It did not help that there was no window.

An almost inaudible tapping sounded on the Shoji doorframe. Yoruichi's head shot in its direction. Nothing happened, had there been no knocking. _Great. Now I'm losing my mind._ She thought bitterly.

"Come in." She muttered, just in case, as she rested her head on her knees. To her surprise she heard the door open.

"Umm... Shihōin-dono?" Biting back a cynical reply at the question she turned to the source of the timid voice. A girl dressed in healer robes looked back at her, she appeared to be younger then Shaolin, but much taller.

"Err...I was asked t-to take you to –

Yoruichi was on her feet before the girl could finish. If she had been in her right state of mind she would have felt some remorse for cutting the girl off and making her stutter. The grey-haired girl made a small 'oh' sound and hurried back out the doorway. She followed. The men standing outside moved to stand behind her like shadows, none had that familiar comfort that...

As the moved up the bizarrely bustling corridors Yoruichi attempted to distract herself, she focused on the girl in front of her. She was too young to be a healer surely, though if someone did not pay too much attention and looked at her from behind she could be mistaken as being much older due to her hair colour, (how could someone so young have grey hair?), and her height, which was just slightly taller than her, it would obviously increase with age.

Every now and then the girl would stutter out a comment, either on where they were going or how far away they were, and a number of over things. Nothing that interested her. Though Yoruichi felt the way the girl acted seemed familiar.

The windows in the corridors told her in was now night, she allowed herself to briefly wonder how late it was. Or how early. They had started training shortly after Midday.

They eventually stopped outside a door in an area separated from the rest. Well she assumed the colour change of the corridors signified a separation or border of some sort. A question sprung into her mind. _Why is this area separated? _

Very few people moved through the area, it was almost empty. The duller colours gave the whole area a sombre feeling. _This is not where they come to... _A deep fear struck her once more. She no longer had anything to distract herself with.

Before she could snap and charge into the room to settle her fears – she was not even sure if it was Shaolin in there, but that did not matter to her in her current state of mind – it slid open quietly.

"Ah! Shihōin-dono." The voice paused as if reconsidering. "My apologies, Yoruichi-san. It is good to see you well." _Unohana treated Shaolin?_

The injuries must have been worse then she thought. No, she had to be alright. She needed to know.

"...Shaolin?" The question did not come out as she had planned – not that it was truly planned – or at all for that matter. The Head Healer's comforting smile remained in place. It had the desired effect of calming her down somewhat, yet it scared her at the same time, like she was going to be given bad news.

After her Mother died Unohana had come to the Estate and spoken to her a lot, and treated a number of her own illnesses. Some of them were hardly anything to call a Healer about, but rather then standing any Healer Unohana had always come herself.

"That is why I called you here." The woman's conformation of that relieved her somewhat. "You want to know how she is?" The question was asked carefully. _How she is? That means..._

"She's ali...ok?" An unfamiliar feeling washed over Yoruichi. The dark-haired woman gave the smallest of nods. Yoruichi's eyes started to sting again as a smile spread across her face. _She was still with her._

"She's ok." Yoruichi whispered to herself, her eyes lifted from the floor to lock eyes with compassionate woman. Then slid to the door next to her.

"Yes, but..."

Yoruichi skirted around the woman, unfortunately the Healer somehow managed to get in front of her and blocked the doorway. How did she know what she was going to do?

The woman's smile gave way to a stern look. That was different, normally she would tell her off with a smile and a soft tone, which was much scarier then it sounded. "But..." She stressed the word. "...she needs rest. If she sees you then I am afraid she will attempt to resume her duties. That will worsen her injuries." Yoruichi's eyes remained on the thin barricade, she needed to see Shaolin herself to fully accept what she was told, even though she trusted the woman.

"Do you understand?" The words were spoken softly, a hand on her shoulder drawing her focus away from the door. She nodded, but was not released.

"...Yes."

Unohana smiled her comforting smile, her hand slipping away, "Good. I will send a messenger as soon as you can see her."

Those words helped Yoruichi accept what she had been told. _When I can see her. I will see her again._ She smiled weakly up at the woman.

"Now, I want you to go Home and get a good night's rest. If you need to talk, I will be here. And if you have any trouble resting then please send someone to contact me. Though I will give you something to help." A shuffle to her left briefly distracted Yoruichi's attention. The grey-haired girl was returning – she had not even noticed her leaving – she presented two small bottles to the Head Healer.

"Thank you Isane." She took the small objects and held them out to Yoruichi. "Dab some of this," She indicated the bottle made out of a dark yellowish glass, "On your cheek once a day with a clean cloth, let it seep in for at least ten minutes, at most fifteen. Wash thoroughly afterwards. It will sting, but it will stop the wound becoming infected and should help it heal faster."

Yoruichi took that bottle.

"This," She indicated an even smaller bottle made of clear glass, the liquid within was just as clear, "Take two spoon full's, dilute in an average sake cup size of clean water, drink back in one go. It will help you sleep, and should black out any dreams."

Yoruichi nodded as she reached forward and enclosed her hand around the cold object. Unohana let go and took a step back. "I will see you soon Yoruichi-san."

"Thank you Unohana." She hoped the woman knew just what she was truly thanking her for. Nothing else bothered her yet. Surely any dreams would be her rightfully deserved punishment.

The Male Healer who had treated her appeared out of seemingly nowhere, bowed and motioned for her to follow him.

"I understand. Now, get some rest." Yoruichi nodded once more, glad it no longer hurt to do so, she spared the doorway one last glance and reluctantly followed after the Healer.

* * *

Unohana watched the retreating girl and the men who followed closely after her. She disliked so many people accompanying someone in her building, it brought too much noise and too many bodies, but she understood why it had to be so with the Shihōins. And as such she reluctantly allowed it. Her smile disappeared, replaced with the weariness she felt.

"Unohana-taichō?" A meek voice sounded behind her, the girl knew she should not call her that here.

"Unohana-sensei."

"Err...r-right."She turned to face the Healer-in-training a small smile returning.

"What is it Isane?"

"Um..." Her eyes darted about, returning to her when she was sure they were alone. "You spoke as if Fon-san is in the clear, and awake." The girl's eyebrows creased even more than usual. "I thought she was critical, but stable."

"She is." The Healer slid the Shoji open the girl following her to stand in the doorway, "A half-truth is better than the full truth in some extreme cases." She moved her gaze from the weak figure in the bed to the grey-haired girl, "But I do not recommend this tactic, lies easily unravel." She paused. "If something happens I will willingly accept the repercussions."

"I understand." The girl stifled a yawn. _She should get sleep too, it has been a long day and night._

"Go get some rest Isane." She returned her gaze to the Chinese girl. She felt the girl's raising protest about her getting rest, or her helping her. "Get some rest. I have done this many times. If you have trouble I will be here to help." She turned to the girl and smiled, it had the desired effect of making the girl listen to her.

"G-goodnight and thank you Unohana-ta...sensei." The girl had suffered from night terrors when she had first came to her, she now had them very rarely, instead they were replaced with nightmares. _Less severe, but still damaging._ The medicine she had made had little effect on preventing them, strange as it worked for most others. She would keep trying to get rid of them completely. The meek girl deserved a break, so to speak.

But for now her attention and full focus were on preserving the life of another girl almost as young as the one behind her. Another one who deserved a 'break' in her life.

The Healer-in-training bowed and silently slid the door closed behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Her Father was obviously busy. So they had left the task of questioning her to someone else who was one of her Father's trusted few. A group that had been rapidly declining.

Her Teacher had been pacing the small room when she had entered it; she wondered what it was used for. It was in some secluded part of the building, she had not seen it before.

She had sat down in front of the only piece of furniture in the room and waited for what she expected would come.

Hiroshi had remained silent for the first few minutes, momentarily making her think he had not noticed her. Then his pacing halted. Her shoulders tensed as she dismissed that thought.

"What exactly would you say happened?" He was not normally so straightforward, while he could be he tended to ease into the topic first, or start with some regular talk, or at the very least a 'hello'.

Why did he even need to ask? The answer was obvious.

"I messed up." Yoruichi muttered, her posture the same as it had been whenever the whole event was mentioned, or she thought about it. Shoulders drooped and head dipped. Her eyes held permanently low. The joy she had felt when she had found out Shaolin was fine had quickly disappeared not too long after she had received the news, it was replaced by her earlier feelings of guilt and another she could not name.

"No you did not. More people would have died if you had not done what you did." She heard him move to stand in front of the low table. She kept her eyes focused on the wooden surface. "If you had not sent for help, then those who were injured would have died."

"Didn't stop Shaolin being hurt. Or those others dying."

He sighed.

"Yoruichi...it was not your fault." She heard his clothes rustle as he sat down. "Tell me what happened." He quickly added, "From your training to the fight."

Her shoulders slumped lower, she had yet to retell the story, and quite frankly she did not want to. But she had to do what she was asked, taking a deep breath she readied herself and began retelling the events of the day in as much detail as she could remember, or could muster.

"...And the next thing I knew Father was there and I saw the fight was finished." There was silence for awhile after she had finished, she suspected the information was being absorbed. The retelling might have been detailed, for the most part, but it had been rushed.

The man made a sound of thought, then spoke. "Right. I will not ask anymore today." He must have sensed or noticed she was not comfortable with the topic, or that she needed rest. She rubbed her forehead; there had been an ache in there for a while.

She heard him stand up. "I wish to speak to you tomorrow as well and –

"Why...why didn't training help?" She blurted out, it was something she wished to know the answer to but could not ask, or did not want ask. The hesitant part of herself must have faded for the time being.

Hiroshi halted in his speech, "Training?" She detected the confusion in his voice as he moved around the table.

"For what I have to do." That seemed to make him understand, she could not bring herself to say it outright, she could barely stand to think about it.

"Had to do." He corrected. She heard him crouch beside her. "Yoruichi look at me."

Hesitating slightly she turned to him, but refused to met his eyes. He did not pester her to look him in the eyes as she would have expected.

"Everyone who fights has been there. The first kill is always the hardest." He shifted uncomfortably, that position could not be easy for him to maintain. "Not that it gets any easier."

"You trained me so it wouldn't affect me; you trained me so I could take someone's life. Why didn't it work?" A steadily building anger was seeping into her words. He was avoiding the question. She had felt no rage or resentfulness before. It was strange how quickly moods could change.

"If someone relishes their first kill then it is a sign of their true nature, that of a monster. You are not one of them."

"Shaolin talked of killing a few times, she showed no remorse. Does that make her a monster?" She asked not realising how outraged she had sounded.

"Of course not." Hiroshi paused as if thinking over his next words carefully. "We become habituated to it, that is not to say we no longer have moments feeling like the way you currently do. Or other problems. We tune it out, so to speak, it is a duty we must perform and as such, we must not let it affect us in such a way." He paused again, almost as if he was unsure if he should say the next words, "There are a number of Houses were their mindset works different to this, it has been instilled in them. Some more so, they do it much more seriously, it is all they have, or will, know."

Her eyes widened, she knew who he was referring to. It was blatantly obvious. She remembered when the girl had told her about her family and their beliefs, how she was going to die for her. It was brainwashing, plain and simple. Not habituation, or because they were raised or trained differently. It was brainwashing. But surely Shaolin felt some remorse for her actions; at least she believed she did.

The anger present in her early words sunk in, she had been disrespectful to someone trying to help her, like an insolent child. Her head dipped further down, if that was possible. She mumbled an apology.

"It is natural to feel like this at first." I_s he referring to the sadness or anger? Maybe both? _

"You just said I have to kill more to get better." She pointed out.

"That is not..." She heard him exhale a deep breath. "You will see what I mean when it happens."

Yoruichi shot him a sceptical look, _Yes, because a mindset like that will just fall out of the sky one day. _She shook her head, she was being impertinent again. She should not act that way towards someone whose intentions are good.

"You might not see it yet, but you will." He tried to explain as he moved behind her.

"You will be fine." Hiroshi placed his hands on her shoulders. "She will be fine, I promise you." He squeezed her shoulders before letting go, "Certain people are very resilient."

Understanding the discussion was now over the Princess returned to her feet and moved away.

Just as she had her hand within reaching distance of the exit her Teacher spoke up once more.

"Yoruichi?"

"Yes?" Yoruichi paused and turned in the old man's direction.

"This will be the only time you will have to kill, now that you will no longer be the Head." He stroked his chin, as he often did when thinking or unsure of something. "It might not bring comfort, but the knowledge might help."

"I don't want to be the Head. Not now I've experienced what the people under us have to do." She had already felt guilt for those that died under them, now she knew about other things they did to them. She had never considered the actions they made them do would have a physiological affect.

She was halfway over the threshold when he called again. She stopped but did not turn to him.

"You have been taking your sleeping medicine, haven't you?" He asked cautiously.

She hesitated, "Yes."

* * *

Hiroshi ran a hand through his hair, his pacing had resumed as soon as the Shoji had closed.

There was so much that needed to be said, so much he should have said. But he had not wanted to do too much yet; she was obviously deeply troubled by what had happened.

Maybe he should have mentioned something about what happened being his fault, as it rightfully was, but he doubted she would listen. Not yet. He would make sure to say that later. No, he would say so tomorrow. And keep repeating it if she did not listen.

As cold as it may make him seem he was not truly concerned about those who were injured, nor did he feel remorse for the men who had lost their lives, his concern lay with his student. He was no fool, if her hesitation had not keyed him in to the fact she was lying then the darkness under her eyes would, as it did. She would make herself sick if she continued like this. She was most definitely not herself, but of course she would not be, not for awhile at least.

He was worried despite the thought that she would get better. He had known people to permanently change after taking someone's life, sometimes it was not even their first kill. It could strike people randomly. The was no known reason for the sudden regret and depression, the first kill had an understandable reason, yet later kills after the person had become habituated did not. It was a phenomenon that had always peak his curiosity.

These people often came to tragic ends. They could not handle the guilt or their wallowing depression. He hoped, and believed, she would not be one of those, but he could not stop himself worrying about the what-if. Humans were such pessimistic creatures.

The true question should be what could help her? Most people were left to their own devices, but of course most had the support of a loved one to fall upon, be that family member, friend or whatever else.

The best thing would to leave her be for now, yet he could not bring himself to leave her like that. The only thing he could do, and the only option that he could think of, was to assist her. She needed to think things over, and he could help with that, show her, or make her realise how she was mistaken. Or clear her mind of those negative thoughts, teach her to blank them or push them away whenever they appeared.

Mediation, it could work. Though she might not be compliant, it had made up a large part of her training, it was what was used to train her mind and in turn it was what she believed had failed her.

Though there was an even more important problem, it would give her too much time to ruminate; she had trouble with that before due to her bouts of lack of focus, as rare as they once were. In the state she was currently in it would be immensely difficult for her to concentrate properly, but if he could find some way to prevent her from thinking about the things troubling her, in the way she currently was, then meditation would help greatly.

It was a risky tactic, but from his experience she would only get worse. At least with meditation there was a chance she could get better, or, at the very least, recover faster. There was nothing to lose, unless it somehow made her condition deteriorate faster. Which was always a possibility, no matter how minuscule the chances were.

It was a great shame her Bodyguard was hurt, if she had been present he was sure she would have helped Yoruichi's recovery. If the Princess had let her. _Of course she would have. _The two girls were close; the support of a close friend, someone of, or near, her own age would help Yoruichi. Or at least that was what he believed.

There was no use dwelling on that thought, the girl would not be fit until much later, if at all. He would talk to Yoruichi tomorrow and see if his risky tactic might pay off, and to see if she would listen to his acceptance of responsibility for what happened. Until then he had people to see and information to relay.

* * *

The security surrounding her had escalated wildly. She had been told what she could no longer do freely. She was now only allowed outside very rarely, and even then only for a very short amount of time. And with lots of guards. Not that she had been outside yet, it was still deemed unsafe and she did not want to go out there, or anywhere else, the pain in her legs whenever she moved too much helped solidify her decision. She still was not sure of what she had landed on; she had thought it had been a few stones, now she questioned her original conclusion.

She was truly caged now, just like the characters from stories she had heard when much younger. The confinement had not affected her yet, she doubted if it would ever affect her, she understood why things had to change and she would accept that.

It had been a few days since the whole event had happened; it was still fresh in her mind. Time felt like it was crawling, yet the fight felt as if it had occurred an age ago. It was a truly bizarre feeling.

She moved further up her bed, her head resting on top of her arms, which in turn rested a top of her knees. She had been in the same position quite often lately.

Everything that had happened was her responsibility, her fault. People told her it was not, told her she should not feel shame and regret for her actions. They did not understand.

If she had used common sense none of the events would have happened. _No. _She reminded herself, _The other group still would have died. Maybe not all of them, but some would still have died._ She had repeated the same thought a number of times in the hope it would justify her decision to herself. It had not worked yet.

Then there was the other feeling that refused to fade, that only seemed to intensify as time passed. The deep remorse she felt for taking another living being's life.

The look on his face when he died. That look would be permanently etched on his face, like it was etched into her mind.

It was entirely plausible he had a family somewhere, a family that would never know what had happened to him. Friends, a village, a life.

_Surely they could not be mindless killers, but Hiroshi-sensei said people can become turn into monsters. So it is possible. _They had attacked first; at least that is how it appeared. They had invaded her home, how they had got there unnoticed was still unknown as far as she knew. They had hurt people. They had killed people. They had tried to kill her. They showed no compassion, why should she?

Yet she could not stop herself.

She shifted to press her head into her palms.

It was also entirely plausible that she was trying to make herself feel guilty. Her thoughts were things that were possible, but not possible for people she had been told were monsters since she could remember. But then why did she keep thinking such things? Why would she want to feel guilt?

Unless she was not. She had seen a human, a murderous human but still a human underneath that mask. She had seen life leave a person. That was enough to leave her feeling guilty even if she did convince, or should that be remind, herself of what she had been taught.

Her thoughts had been running in circles since the whole event had happened.

It was maddening.

It was tiring.

She wanted to talk to someone. Not to answer questions, not to be told what to do or what she should be thinking. Even if it was in the best interests. She just wanted someone to talk to about what she wanted, pointless things, things that interested her, anything.

She had never been lonely before, but now she was. _Maybe I always have been, but never noticed it until the thing that kept the loneliness away disappeared._ She rubbed her temples; her thoughts were not even making sense. Was she going insane? She shook her head in a pitiful attempt to clear it.

_Must be the lack of sleep. _

Unohana must have perceived what would happen to her and that is why she had given her the sleeping...whatever it was. Yet, she could not bring herself to take it. Maybe the refusal was out of some stubbornness and the belief she could deal with the after-effects herself, or maybe it was her way of punishing herself for what had happened. There was even the possibility she unconsciously believed it was compensation and that it would rid her of her guilt.

Who was she kidding? A cut across the cheek and nightmares were hardly suitable, or worthy, repayments for near fatal injuries and lives. It was not even a suitable repayment for the minor injuries some of the men had obtained.

_Maybe I should give something more._ But what? She did not have anything else, well she did but it was not hers, and what could money do other then reparations? Did the family of deceased members of the Onmitsukidō even get a payment when the family member died? What did it matter, money could never make up for the loss of a loved one.

_There must be something._

She gave up shortly afterwards, she could not stay focused anyway. She lifted her head back up, unfortunately catching her cheek which sent a sharp pain through the surrounding area. At least that was healing.

"Some luck you brought me." She cast over her shoulder at the white cat on the side-table by her bed.

No luck? The event had been unlucky, but it was not like everyone had died, surely that was good luck.

Yoruichi released a growl of frustration, nothing made sense anymore, she no longer made sense.

_Shouting at inanimate objects, maybe I am really losing my mind._

An unexpected smile crossed her face, Shaolin had a habit of muttering to her sword in Chinese if stressed while training – though it was entirely possible she was taking to herself not the sword. Even so it still amused her to know that was how she vented some of her frustration.

Yoruichi sighed and fell onto her back, closing her eyes in the process. She was exhausted.

_I wonder what will happen this time._


	15. Chapter 15

An irritating buzzing filled her ears. She felt herself groan weakly in annoyance. She tried to lift her hand to swot the irritating insect, or possible insects, away. But found she could not. Her body felt heavy.

Her mind seemed blank, it felt almost empty, she assumed the cause of this was exhaustion. Though it was baffling, she did not usually tire so quickly. In fact it took quite a lot to tire her, she was proud of her stamina.

_What is the last thing I remember?_

She searched her mind; the memories came back slower than normal, but still fairly quickly. Yoruichi accepted the offer of different training, they were planning. Then there was a battle and then... and then? She could not remember. She increased her concentration on finding the missing memory, but there was nothing to concentrate on, not even a vague image. It was a futile effort.

She had been knocked out, she knew that much – or she could have passed out, which would have been much more embarrassing.

There were a number of possibilities for what happened next. She could have been captured by the enemy. Doubtful though, what use was she? Unless they wanted information, she knew a lot she should not know, but how would they know she had knowledge she should not have?

What would they even want with information, they were unorganised monsters, that they attacked in a large group was surprising. She doubted they could even comprehend any information, let alone use it to their advantage.

The sound that had been in the background grew steadily louder, until it felt like it was roaring in her ears. It was distracting. Was she still outside? Though the sound seemed familiar. _A swarm of bees? _No, that could not be right. Unless there was a Bee Nest, or possibly Hive, nearby. She knew of none, _So it must be something else_. _Unless I am outside somewhere else, where there is a Nest._

Her thoughts were beginning to run in circles. She abandoned her attempt at theorising what had happened; instead she attempted to decipher the sound. Unfortunately it drew away before she could fully focus on it.

She could hear nothing else, it was eerily silent. Where was everyone? Where was she? A feeling of panic settled in her chest. Where was Yoruichi?

She tried to move her limbs, they protested, refusing to move. Was she tied up? She must have been captured if that was the case, or...or, what else was there? She could feel no breeze, could not hear the sounds of the woods, she must not be outside then. She had to be elsewhere.

The panic was even more distracting then the noise had been, she tried to take a deep breath but with no luck. She was definitely awake, but her body was not reacting at all, almost as if she were dead.

Before that thought took over her mind she pushed it back along with the feeling of growing dread. She was being irrational, if she had passed-over she would not be able to feel the softness under her. That also dismissed the theory of capture.

She would have forced her limbs to move if not for the little energy she had left, it would be best to use it on something more important.

Still she needed to know where she was. Hoping that they at least would response, she tried to open her eyes. Sadly they failed to budge.

The earlier thoughts of capture re-emerged, it was looking more probable. _Have I been drugged?_ While she was immune, or at least partially immune, to a large number of poisons and such it was always possible to meet something she had no immunity to. She would have to fight it if that was the case; she focused her pitiful amount of energy on her eyelids, once again hoping they would respond.

After what felt like an age they flickered. She felt a feeling of accomplishment, but soon pushed it away. The buzzing quickly returned. She spared some of her focus onto the sound, it began to clear, making her realise it was the sound of a voice, or voices. The words sounded distant and distorted, but the source of them close. It reminded her of being underwater.

Returning her attention to her eyes she felt them flicker again. They felt much lighter now, she was sure she could open them fully now.

Her eyes opened slowly. A bright light stung them, making her head throb. She shut them and rested for a few moments, she had not noticed how tired she was. She fought the urge to sleep and tried to open her eyes more cautiously.

The brightness had dimmed.

Everything was bright lights or dark shadows, all blurred together. Through the haze a figure floated above her, her sluggish mind pick out familiar aspects. It did not look like an enemy or a captor, it looked like...

_"Mu qin?"_

Her mind did not realise that could not be possible.

The haze in her mind began to clear. _Yoruichi._ Fear shot through her. She tried to push it back again, but it stubbornly grew larger.

"_Z-zai...zai na li –_

_Where is Yoruichi-sama?_ She panicked, stumbling over the words she desperately needed to ask, the pain in her throat making the task extremely difficult.

As she pushed herself up a searing pain shot through her body, a gentle pressure – hiding a perplexing strength – on both shoulders pushed her back to the softness below her.

A voice spoke; she did not understand the words. It did not sound like the one she had expected,_ I can handle the pain until I get away._ She tried to lash out. The hands remained firm, preventing her arm from going far enough.

"Breathe."

Her groggy mind allowed her decipher the words and to recognise the voice this time. She did as it said; pleased she could take a deep breath and release it with no trouble.

"It is good to see you awake Shaolin-san."

She blinked and was glad to see her vision was returning to normal. The smooth white ceiling above her made her feel both fear and comfort.

She knew where she was.

"U-unohana?" She was in no danger; she allowed her body to partially relax.

"Do not speak; I will get something to help soothe your throat."

She was cut-off when she opened her mouth to ask her question once more,

"Yoruichi-san is fine. You're the one who you should be worried about." _How did she know what I was going to say? _The woman moved to the other side of the small room, she tried to sit up but her muscles protested, "Stay still."

Shaolin attempted to focus her sight, it was still unclear.

"I am glad I was here when you awoke. I will admit I would have been worried for both my Healer's and your health if I had not been."

Everything had happened so fast, it was taking longer than normal for her mind to catch up with everything.

She was hurt and now she was here. Yoruichi was not. She was fine, and somewhere where she would be protected, despite this she felt a strong urge to be by her side. She needed to protect her.

"Isane could you get Shaolin-san something to eat."

She rolled her head to the side just in time to see the girl disappear out the Shoji. She turned away to face the ceiling. The was a persistent throbbing in her head, _From thirst_.

"Here." She lifted her head slightly ready to take the cup; she was surprised when a hand helped lift her head up. The cup was pressed to her lips. She drunk as much of the repulsive liquid as she could manage.

"You need to stay as still as possible for now."

The cup was moved away from her lips. The aftertaste was not really that bad and it did sooth her throat, she would have to drink more after to get the full effect.

The cup was placed down somewhere near her right.

"You are extremely lucky."

She looked at Unohana questioningly. She knew she was hurt, but surely if she ate something she would gain some strength and be fine. Then she could return to Yoruichi.

"None of organs were hit. From what I could tell." A brief look of thought crossed the woman's face. "Even so it is a wonder the blood loss..." The woman paused "I do not want to go into much detail at present."

To hurt her so much, but not pierce an organ, meant she could not have been stabbed with a sword. But it could not have been a dagger. Not if she bled so much.

"What stabbed me?" She cut herself off; there was more she wanted to ask. Her throat ached.

"I have not been able to find out. All I do know is it was too large to be a knife, yet too short to be a sword." That confirmed her thoughts.

Unohana looked towards the doorway, "It won't be too long now." The woman gave her a motherly smile.

"I cannot just lie here." She managed to croak. She wondered how long she had been unconscious; she would have to ask at a later time.

"You are in a very fragile state; you need to listen to what I tell you. Or you may no longer be so lucky." That was not the usual scare tactic Unohana used. She did not have the energy to protest or argue.

Unohana smiled at her once more.

"I did not want to stress you too much, but there are many things we need to do." The Shoji slid open, she was not surprised to see Kotetsu enter, a bowl held carefully in her right hand. She had forgotten Unohana had sent her to get something for her to eat. "But we won't do much today."

* * *

Images from the previous night's sleep flickered in her mind. Empty eyes burning into her, hands clawing at her legs, blood oozing...

Yoruichi suppressed a shudder, it was just a dream, or a Nightmare in this case. They were just images conjured up in her mind, none were real...few were real.

It was nothing to be scared of.

If she could ignore, or even better beat the dreams, then she would be stronger both physically and mentally.

She suppressed a sigh, who was she kidding? She had been trying to do just that for weeks. She had made no progress.

"Yoruichi, relax." She realised her expression had creased in thought; she relaxed as much as she could and half-heartedly attempted to follow his instructions.

It was not that she did not want to achieve what they were aiming for, she just had sense. It would not work. She would have got somewhere by now if it would.

The time that followed was almost systematically interrupted with comments telling her to 'stop thinking' or 'clear her mind'.

His patience waned quickly.

"I think you need to speak with Retsu-dono." She opened her eyes. The Meditation had only made her realise just have tired she really was. It always had that affect on her.

Yoruichi shook her head, "I shouldn't bother her." She would be busy, she was always busy. It was best not to waste her time with something so trivial.

"I am sure she would take some time to speak to you." Yoruichi yawned, not bothering to cover her mouth. She raised her head in time to catch a mildly disapproving, or possibly disappointed, look.

"We have been trying this for some time now. You need help from elsewhere, from someone who knows what to do." He sounded exhausted; maybe she should accept his suggestion.

"I don't want to waste her time."

"If it is anyone's fault it is mine. It was my idea, and I was not supervising properly." _That was abrupt._

His reasoning made little sense to her.

"But at least you received the message and got help. What did I do?" _Except be the reason why they got hurt, or died._ Her previous self-pity and guilt had been replaced, to some degree, by anger towards herself. "I'm the one who thought it was a good idea." _It didn't bother me that I would be including other people. Anyone who comes in to contact with us suffers._

"I think we should finish for today." That was not a suggestion.

_Of course._ Nodding tiredly she stood, pausing to rub some feeling back into her legs. That was another thing she hated about this type of training.

Once the pins and needles faded she said goodbye and left the room, the 'lessons' were taking place inside now, oddly enough in the same room she had been questioned in._ Questioned in, makes it sound like I'm a criminal._ She felt mildly amused by that.

The Shoji had just closed behind her when her attention was caught by a man rushing down the corridor; she recognised the uniform of the Riteitai.

She moved to the side to let the man pass, yawning in the process.

"OHime-sama." He dropped into a bow in front of her. She was surprised when he did not continue past her. _The message is for me?_

He dropped to his knee, his head kept in a bow. She had always found their way of delivering a message to be embarrassing for the one receiving it. It would not surprise her if she was the only one who felt that way.

"Unohana-dono has asked that you visit her tomorrow."

That took Yoruichi by surprise.

She had not been back to the Healers building since the incident, except for when they wanted to check on her wound and do something to it. It was completely healed now, as was the bruising on her shins. It did not take as long as she thought it would.

"Did she say a time?"

"Shortly after Midday."

It was almost like nothing had happened, like it was all a bad dream, excluding the changes around her, some personal changes, and Shaolin's absence.

"She also told me to inform you that Fon-san is awake." He spoke the name with barely hidden confusion, obviously not recognising it.

Yoruichi would not admit it out loud, but she had begun to doubt what she had been told. It was a little reliving to feel guilty about something else.

"She said that you may visit her if you wish." Yoruichi's eyes lit up, "If you wish to you will have to go tomorrow." So that was why she wanted to see her tomorrow, or was there something else? _Has Hiroshi-sensei already spoken to her?_ Why did people keep doing things behind her back?

_Wait, is awake?_ _But she was awake before, wasn't she? _Maybe the wording had been messed up, or she had misunderstood it. She would ask Unohana, and maybe Shaolin when she saw them.

If she was going to get there tomorrow she would have to get permission.

She would have to talk to her Father, _No,_ She decided, _He will be too busy, I won't see him._

She would ask Hiroshi. He was bound to say yes. He would have to check with her Father first of course, but he would allow her to go even if he did not get permission before hand. She was sure of it.

A shuffling sound drew her attention back to the Messenger.

"Oh." She mumbled with slight embarrassment, "Thank you."

The kneeling man stood, bowed and hurried away to perform his next duty.


	16. Chapter 16

Yoruichi breathed out causing some lose strands of hair to lift above her face. It fell back irritating her eye. Brushing it out of the way she sighed.

She had awoken early; it had not been her smartest idea to get up at the time.

It left her with far too much free time with far too little to do. It was not that her room was empty or contained nothing to do, it was just that none of the things appealed to her at present, or very rarely ever had.

All she could do was think, thankfully her current thoughts centred on finally seeing Shaolin after so much time apart. Unfortunately she did not know how to react, and the thoughts were not all positive.

_Everyone around me is hurt, but I don't want to push Shaolin away. _She didn't want to hurt her. Hurt her again. But if she distanced herself she felt she would hurt the girl emotionally, she could not be sure of that but knew she would eventually be hurt physically. If she kept her close by she would eventually hurt her physically, and maybe emotionally.

Yoruichi rubbed at her eyes with her palms. _Why does everything have to be so difficult?_ Originally she had only been thinking of what to say in advance – she did not want to say anything that could be taken the wrong way, or would lead to equally uncomfortable moments.

Removing her hands she stared at the smooth ceiling. _I will just have to come up with something else._

A knock sounded in the direction of the doorway. Despite Yoruichi remaining silent it opened.

Sighing once more she muttered a greeting, "Morning Hikaru."

Hikaru was her maid. A small, plump woman who spoke very little, well she did speak, but mostly it was to 'slyly' scold her. That did not really count as speaking to Yoruichi. She had been around since she could remember, but she had never truly felt close to the woman.

The maid made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat.

"You're already dressed OHime-sama."

"Obviously." She muttered with a hint of sarcasm, "I thought I may as well do something as I was up so early."

She heard the woman place something down before she moving to stand closer to her bedside.

"You should of gone back to sleep. The extra rest would of done you good." The woman spoke with a heavy accent, she was not sure which part of Japan she must have came from. Though she did know she was from much lower down in the levels of society.

"I don't think it would have." She had been lying on her bed for awhile, not once did she start to drift off. Not even when she was trying to. _Maybe my brain is too active for any rest at the moment._

It had been far too long.

"You shouldn't of dressed yourself." The woman hurried around presumably looking for something to clean. "That's my job."

The Princess stood and stretched, letting out a large yawn in the process.

"Sit down. I need to redo your hair. I really wish you would stop destroying it after it's done. You know how long it takes."

"No. I like it better like this." _Not to mention it's much more comfortable._

"It's not right for some of your status. It's a barbarian style." Yoruichi turned to look out the window, it was a pleasant day, one that was few and far between nowadays. The woman did not continue scolding her, apparently having dropped the matter.

"Tch! You haven't even tied your Obi correctly." Yoruichi yelped as the belt was untied and pulled tight. Hikaru was the only servant she knew of who acted in such a way, and got away with it.

"W-well it's...difficult to...tie on my own." She muttered breathlessly.

"There!" The small woman clapped her hands. "Much better."

Thankful for the freedom to dress herself today she had chosen a simpler dress, just one Kimono, hopefully her maid would not notice. It was doubtful, but, at the end of the day, she could not force her to do something if she did not want to.

"Don't be silly, you're still conscious."

After shooting the woman a dirty look due to her supposed humour, Yoruichi wandered to the desk in her room. Just a little longer and her boredom would temporarily end.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Unexpectedly Unohana had been waiting for her at the front of the Healers building. The area was surprisingly void of many people, she would have excepted many more.

"Okay. A bit tired...but...err..." Apprehension caused Yoruichi to pause.

"Looking forward to seeing Shaolin-san?" The Healers words sounded more like a statement then a suggestion.

"Yes." There was no point in lying, though part of her wanted to. Regardless of her excitement for seeing the girl her previous agitation and hesitation over befriending her was back. She had tried to reason with herself but the feelings had only grown steadily worse the closer she was to seeing her.

If they were not friends then she would not have been hurt, but Shaolin still would have been.

She felt her jaw clench, she was being stupid again.

"It is good to see you have a friend to talk too." She sounded generally pleased, "Follow me."

Following behind the woman Yoruichi breathed a silent sigh of relief; she really did not want to talk about what had happened again. The repetition was maddening. Surely she could have a day of rest from it.

The trudging off feet behind her brought her a feeling of irritation. She could not remember constantly being watched over by so many, it had happened a few times in the past but the times were so far and few between it had not bothered her. Now it was a constant occurrence and she hated it, if she could ran away – just for a few moments of peace – then she would.

"Now Yoruichi-san, I do not want you visiting too often."

"Because it's too dangerous at the moment, I know." She stated dully, she felt she had heard it at least once a day over the past few months.

"I suppose there is that." Unohana said with a hint of amusement. "But I was referring to the effect it will have on the one you are visiting."

Surely the only effect she would have on Shaolin was providing a fresh face to speak to. She may also have been worried about her; she would avoid talking about that until the girl was out. She did not want to pile her with her 'problems', Shaolin would work herself up. "What's that?"

"I believe it is fairly obvious."

_So I have to work it out myself?_ Yoruichi thought after the woman did not elaborate. It probably was obvious, Unohana was always right.

* * *

They arrived at the same room she had stood outside of many weeks before.

Unohana held the Shoji open allowing Yoruichi to enter the room first.

It was a fairly small room, to the right was the bed occupied by a familiar figure who was staring out of their half open window by the bedside.

"Good afternoon Shaolin-san, you have a guest today." Unohana moved over to the left side of the room which was only occupied by a table.

Shaolin's attention snapped to her, "Yoruichi-sama." The girl moved as if she was going to stand, but she remained where she was looking visible bothered. She dropped her head into a short deep bow, Yoruichi resisted the urge to tell her off, she might by straining herself, but as Unohana remained silent so did she.

The black on the left side of her face had been replaced by a faint yellow. _It must have been much worse than I thought, especially as it is still present after all this time._

Unohana took the chair from under the table and placed it near the bed, "I have duties to perform. I'll leave you two alone for a while."

The woman smiled pleasantly, it helped to ease some of the uneasiness she felt. With that the Healer inclined her head and took her leave.

She turned to face the girl; it was strange to see her wearing something so contrasting to the uniform she normally wore, or anything else she rarely saw her in. The plain white Yukata did not help make the girl look well; it made her look much paler than normal which had the effect of making her look very sickly.

"You hair's got longer, you're going to have to cut it." Yoruichi moved her gaze to look the girl in her eyes. "Well if you want to that is."

Shaolin averted her gaze.

"Err..." Yoruichi rubbed her arm as she tried to meet the girl's eyes again, "How long have you been awake?" Thankfully Shaolin turned to her; unfortunately she was refusing to meet her eyes, oddly reminiscent of her earlier behaviour. When they first met.

"A few weeks, Unohana said I would be fit enough to leave soon." Yoruichi sat down in the chair.

"So you need more time?" _I guess I should have expected it to take a long time_.

Shaolin nodded, her expression changing to show a weak melancholy.

Yoruichi looked away; things were not going how she thought they would, or how she had planned them too. Not that she had much of a plan. Or could remember it.

"They make me eat awful food, well food I do not like. Unohana said I have to temporarily eat certain things to build up my strength. I do not want to, but if it lets me recover faster then I must. Thankfully I do not have to eat it any longer."

She had spoken without being prompted, that was more like it. She did not like the way she was acting before, it was nothing like what she had come to expect.

It did remind her of something though.

"I guess it's a good thing I came then." Causally glancing around, Yoruichi slipped her hand inside her Kimono and withdrew a small package. She placed it on Shaolin's lap, knowing the girl was bound to protest if she handed it to her.

"What is it?" Yoruichi's answer was to smile, that sounded like the old Shaolin. The Chinese girl huffed at the lack of an answer, then immediately looked apologetic.

Yoruichi sat back with a satisfied look as the girl unwrapped the white paper carefully, her eyebrows raised when she saw what it was.

"Harabuto?"

Yoruichi nodded, she felt she should give her something, but had no clue what. She would refuse anything she gave her, and there was nothing she could really give, none of her belongings were truly hers.

Then it occurred to her, why not something to satisfy Shaolin's often denied – both figuratively and literally – sweet tooth. It was not much, but it was something she knew the girl would accept and like, even if she did not admit it.

"I had something special put into it, just for you."

"You did not make it?" She sounded slightly baffled.

"I wanted to."

"I am afraid you will have to wait until she is better."

Yoruichi's head snapped up to her right, Unohana smiled down at her. She was starting to think the woman could actually appear wherever she wanted, or could read minds. She had not even heard her re-enter the room.

"But it'll be inedible then."

"My patients do not need fattening up, nor do they need anything that will negatively affect their progress."

Her skin prickled at the kind smile that was still in place. Maybe she really was some sort of mystical entity; she used to believe that when she was much younger but dismissed the childish idea when she grew up.

"But –

"It is alright Yoruichi-sama. I do not deserve anything." The palm sized objected was pressed into her hand, the girl's eyes refused to meet her own once more. Yoruichi struggled to prevent her expression from showing how disgruntled she felt.

Unohana's smile weakened, her eyes opening to look at the smaller girl.

"Shaolin-san. What has happened in the past is in the past. And you know full well it was out of your control."

"But Yorui –

"We have talked about this before. Besides," The Healer gestured to Yoruichi, "Yoruichi-san is alive."

Shaolin returned to looking out the window, at first appearing to accept the answer though later Yoruichi was not so certain of this.

Unohana moved from her side, she heard some movement behind her then the sound of the Shoji opening and closing.

They remained in silence, it was unusually uncomfortable.

Yoruichi shifted uneasily. She looked around, there was not much else she could do. Her eyes drew back to the table, if that was where anything that the girl had been carrying was being kept – there only being one item – then where was her sword?

"Where's your sword?" It was a pointless question really. If she had her sword then it would not surprise Yoruichi in the least if she 'escaped' out the window to return to her 'duty'. Or if she had awoken dazed or confused she might have gone straight for it.

She understood why Unohana – who else would have done it? – took the weapon off her. She would just end up hurting herself.

When no answer came she looked at the girl, she was still looking out of the open window.

"Shaolin?"

"I should have kept a closer eye on you."

"What?" _Is she blaming herself for what I think she is?_

"If I had done more to convince you to wait –

"Don't blame yourself Shaolin, it wasn't your fault." _How could she even come to such a conclusion?_ Yoruichi was perplexed, Shaolin was sensible she should not come to such a decision? "You should not blame yourself for something out of your control. Besides you did extremely well." Her words shared similarities to Unohana's, when she had spoken to Shaolin she should have realised what was being said. She was blaming herself.

"Why are you blaming yourself then?"

"I..." She looked away from the girl's profile. "That's different, I –

_How does she know?_ Her head snapped back in the girl's direction.

"You are a hypocrite." Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock, Shaolin never spoke to her with such coldness. The Chinese girl turned from the window, her gaze piercing into her, the rest of her face unusually blank.

"Wha – what? I..."

The apologetic look was back on the girl's face, her hands clutched the sheets tighter.

"Stop blaming yourself Yoruichi-sama." She repeated Yoruichi's words, her voice now much softer.

Shaolin avoided Yoruichi's gaze, it did not bother her this time.

When Shaolin told her not to blame herself she could not completely ignore it. Though it was possible she was being told it to make her feel better, it did not have to have any truth in it.

But she would not lie to her, would she?

"I understand."

There was a small period of a more comfortable silence this time.

"They've moved the wedding up at last." Yoruichi shrugged in response to the baffled look the girl gave her. "Just thought you should know."

"When?"_ Is it me or did she look irritated for a second?_ The girl looked at her with a fairly neutral expression. Maybe she had imagined it. _Maybe I should have said something else first._

"I don't know, no one's said anything to me yet, I heard some servants gossiping about it."

"You were eavesdropping again." If the slight upwards turn of her mouth and glint in her eyes was anything to go by, Shaolin was mildly amused.

A familiar grin crept onto Yoruichi's face, "They chatter like hens, it's hard not to overhear them."

Shaolin did not look convinced. The look disappeared, replaced by a look of uncertainty.

"There is one thing I have been wondering Yoruichi-sama, if I may impose –

"You don't have to ask, you know that. I mean to ask something." Yoruichi did not want the girl regressing into her earlier behaviour. It was disconcerting.

"Sorry." Yoruichi sighed, the girl apologised far too much. "I was just wondering why you have to marry and dissolve the family. Do you not have any cousins who can continue the family?"

"Nope. There are only a few Elders left and my parents only had me, my Uncle died sometime ago, he didn't have any children before it happened so there's no one there. There's no one else I know of. Except the other Nobles I suppose, we all share some blood in one way or another. But it's so distant it doesn't count." That gave her a thought. "Kinda interesting when you think about it."

Shaolin looked baffled, "What is Yoruichi-sama?"

"That the family you serve, and the family that serves it. Yours and mine. Are disappearing at the same time. It's like, Fate?" _Was that the word I wanted to use?_ "I mean if you don't have children or something." Yoruichi quickly added, the girl looked displeased by that. _She doesn't want a family? I should have asked before._

"There would be no point for us to exist if you did not, it is a remarkably coincidence."

She did not want to get onto this topic again, it depressed her. _I want her to think for herself for once._

"I'm glad you are well." She should have said something earlier now she thought about it, but it was useful that she had not, she could use it to change the course of the conversation.

"I am pleased you are fine Yoruichi-sama." She returned the girl's smile.

That was not entirely true, but she would save that information until she was back by her side and fully healed. It would not be too long now.

Then a thought occurred to her. Would she still be her bodyguard?

If One was to be technical then it could be said the girl had failed her duty, and now she needed more guards not just one. Would she be dismissed?

_No, they can't do that._ Would it be safer for her to go back to the Keigun or stay by her side? It would be best for her to go where she would not be hurt again, neither of those options offered safety. It obviously was not safe by her side, especially not anymore.

_Would it make me selfish if I did not want her to go where it's safer?_

The sound of the door sliding open interrupted her thoughts. Thinking Unohana must have returned she was surprised to see the tall girl from awhile ago.

"Kotetsu?" Shaolin sounded perplexed.

"Umm...Unohana-sensei said I need to change your bandages." The girl looked from Shaolin to her before returning her gaze to her feet.

"You?" Shaolin's eyes widened before her expression returned to a neutral one. "I did not mean it like that."

The other girl nodded meekly, she did not looked offended by Shaolin's reaction.

"I guess I should go, I will see you soon. Okay?" The Chinese girl nodded with a small smile. Though the look in her eyes showed melancholy once again. Yoruichi would have pondered the reason if the door opening did not distract her attention once more.

"Oh, you are already here Isane." Despite sounding surprised the woman did not look it, "I was just coming to alert Yoruichi-san. I do have somewhere I need to be, but can we have a quick word outside."

"Of course." There was a hint of confusion in Yoruichi's words.

As they exited the room she noticed Unohana motion for Isane to follow them.

"Isane I want you to keep an eye on Shaolin-san."

"Yes Unohana-sensei."

"I'm afraid she might try something, today especially." _Try something?_ "If she does do something, let her go. But alert me and make sure to send a message to Yoruichi-san so she knows."

"Oh, you think she will escape." The phrase sounded bizarre in the current context, it was a place for the sick and wounded not a prison. "Why would you tell me?" If the girl did disappear she would just worry again. _No, it would be worse. I wouldn't know where she was this time._

"She will go to you." The woman spoke as if the words were a set in stone fact. "Even if she does not go straight to you she will definitely be nearby."

"What makes you so sure?" _Surely she would not be so desperate to 'fulfil her duty'._

"Do you really need to ask?"

"...Yes." She had a number of ideas but they could not be true, even as she thought that she knew she was wrong. Shaolin's mind was made to work that way, she would believe it was the right action to take.

The Healer looked amused.

"I'll escort you out."

Yoruichi nodded. Turning around she was disappointed to see the girl had already disappeared back into the room and closed the Shoji behind her.


	17. Chapter 17

She disliked the silence. It unnerved her, as foolish as that sounds.

There had been times were it almost felt like it was suffocating her, unbelievable but true. It had been a long time since she held felt such a feeling. Having one's nerves on end constantly did not bode well for one's sanity.

Shaolin opened the window in the hopes the noises from outside would flood in. The soft breeze brought with it the combined scent flowers she did not know the name of, but no sound, not even a bird's song. But of course the whole place was cloaked in silence. What had she expected?

A creaking sound drew her attention to the shoji, even though nothing happened she let her gaze linger there.

She felt empty. Useless. Was this how it felt when someone had no cause? What was the point in a life without a cause? She would not have to wait long now, then she could continue hers. If she was allowed.

Yoruichi had only visited her once more – not that she expected her to visit her once let alone any more times after that, or had any right to expect such a thing – the last visit had been a few weeks earlier, something she felt a strange mixture of disappointment and thankfulness towards.

During her period of...confinement seemed the most suitable word – she had become bitter. While she was not the warmest person beforehand, (though that was only towards people she disliked or did not know), she had seldom reacted in such a way to people she was fond of or at least respected. She was not entirely sure what had caused the, what she could only hope to be temporary, change, but it terrified her none the less, for her personality to swing so much, so quickly, was a fighting occurrence.

She would have to prevent it occurring again. It was uncalled for.

Then again, she reminded herself; bluntness often helped people going through such periods to return to normality. She could not be certain if Yoruichi was going through such a thing, she had merely presumed it to be the case.

Since she had awoken she had learned most of the details about what had happened during the time she missed, it left her with a strong feeling Yoruichi would blame herself. It was entirely possible she was incorrect but she still believed in that feeling. It helped that Unohana had said a number of things that could be inferred towards that being the case; it was only natural that such words would cause her to assume such a thing.

Even so the way she had reacted to Yoruichi left her feeling sick. She had meant to broach the subject and see Yoruichi's reaction to it, if her suspicions turned out to be correct she would have eased into the subject and done what had to be done. Blame could not be eradicated, but it could be shifted, if it had to be shifted onto her then so be it.

Unfortunately it did come out as she had planned. That tended to happen when one's brain shut down under the pressure of too many messages, it was shameful that she could not articulate even the simplest of thoughts. It had not always been that way; there was not even a reason for that to happen.

She finally shifted her gaze away from the shoji that had no intention of opening for a long while yet, back towards the window. It was a pleasant view of a large garden, many plants and other flora, including what looked like a number of herbs, decorated the area. Though why it was next to, what she had always called the critical area, still left her baffled.

At the very least it had a fairly comforting view and offered an escape, so to speak.

She positioned the rest of her body to face the open window; ignoring the sheets that wrinkled under the movement, and rested her folded arms on the window sill she rested her chin on top of the folded limbs. Was it normal to feel a strange sort of joy at being able to sit cross-legged? Probably not considering too much movement had previously filled her body with so much pain.

A crow cawed nearby, it seemed to echo in the silence, she cringed, she would never get used to that. A sound of death.

With a shake of her head she banished the thought. Childish fears. Instead focusing on her black-clad arms.

Unohana had somehow acquired her a new uniform, one that surprisingly fit. She would not ask how she managed that, she was just thankful for it. And it did save her some embarrassment.

She would leave soon, just as she wanted, then the unease would fade. A part of her mind had constantly urged her to leave, and she would have if she had had her weapon or at least a uniform. It just was not right for her not to have them, she had always had them.

That urge had weakened now; she could leave, or rather would be free to leave once Unohana had spoken to her. Unfortunately for her the woman was nowhere to be seen, she understood she was a very important person, and as such she was extremely busy, but that did nothing to dampened the impatience she felt.

She withdrew from her perch at the sound of crunching gravel somewhere towards her right.

Twisting around she released a small sound of annoyance as the sheets tangled around her feet, she kicked them from her legs venting some of the frustration she felt.

/ / / /

The sun had moved to the other side of the sky by the time the dark-haired woman made her appearance.

"I apologize for my tardiness. Something came up that took longer than I expected." Unohana closed the shoji behind her not sounding too apologetic. Not that Shaolin minded, Unohana should not have to apologise for her work.

Stumbling to her feet Shaolin used her hands to attempt to smooth the sheets covering the bed.

"There is no need for that." Of course there was not.

Shaolin stopped instantly, instead using her hands to briefly rub feeling back into her unstable legs. She really should not have sat on them all day.

She thought she saw a hint of amusement on the woman's face.

"Not that the gesture is unappreciated." Finally able to stand firmly Shaolin took the few steps needed to stand in front of Unohana, she titled her head up slightly to allow eye contact.

"I'm afraid I'll have to get straight to the point." Shaolin nodded and held her tongue; the shortness of such a discussion would not bother her in the least.

"You can continue your duties, if they allow you." The words were spoken with a gentle truthfulness, still Shaolin's gaze narrowed at the floor, her fists tightening at her sides. "But do not stress your body by too much. You need rest for the moment; it is my understanding that at present you will be faced with very little activity."

Shaolin thought back to her limited conversations with Yoruichi and understood what Unohana was talking about. The woman had a habitat of knowing things one would not expect her to know.

"No training or anything relating to it. The only exception is the_ very_ _mild _exercises I have set you to aid recovery. Understand?"

The door reopened before she could word her answer, though the extra time was useful.

"I got what you wanted Unohana-sensei." Shaolin did not need to look to know who it was. She shifted her attention to Kotetsu when she resumed speaking, "And there is someone with a message for Fon-san." The girl's attention only turned from Unohana to her partway through the sentence. Shaolin muttered her thanks, the thoughts now clouding her mind dampening the pervious excitement she felt as the moment of her finally leaving drew closer. But she rather it be sooner than later.

The tall girl clutched a familiar item to her chest and remained in the doorway.

Shaolin's hands twitched restlessly; pushing the thought that just invaded her mind away she slipped her right hand into her opposite sleeve and toyed with the warm metal there.

"Well, do you understand?" There was a brief silence before Shaolin realised what was being asked.

"Yes." The reluctance in her tone was almost undetectable, just enough to make it seem as if she was accepting the orders. Failure was not an option, she would not weaken anymore then she already had.

Unohana seemed to accept her answer; she took the sword and carefully held it out in front of her, her grip not weakening when Shaolin's hands grasped it.

"If I find out you have been disobeying my orders, and I will find out, then...well. We will just have to wait and see. Won't we?" Unohana asked with a smile, her hold on the weapon disappearing. _Odd_, Shaolin mused, her thoughts overtaking the urge to shrink back from the woman's words and actions, _why would she give it to me inside?_

Once the sword was in its proper place – the weight feeling foreign after so long – Unohana exited the room, she quickly followed, her steps somewhat cumbersome at first.

The messenger mentioned previously stood outside further down the corridor looking decidedly out of place. The two Healers remained by the door as she approached the uniformed man.

His eyes registered her, the rest of his face covered making it impossible for her to gauge the rest of his reaction. Her own face was bare, it no longer felt strange.

"The Sōshireikan wishes to speak to you." She was thankful the man stood up almost as soon as his knee met the ground.

She nodded in response, not quite sure what answer she was trying to portray.

The sooner she got back the better.

It was when she took her next few steps that something clicked in her mind. She spun around and all but ran back to the dark haired woman, who was thankfully still in the same place. Almost as if she had been waiting.

Shaolin dropped into a deep bow.

"Thank you for everything." She stood back up and rushed away. Doubts about how she should have said something more meaningful sprung to mind. She shook them away, it was too late for that now, there were more important things to focus on.

The man was still there, it appeared she would be accompanied.

* * *

The walk back had been almost in complete silence, not that she wanted to hold a conversation, it bothered her merely because it allowed her worries to anchor further in her mind. What if they dismissed her? What would she do with her life? She would have to return home in shame. Her jaw clenched, she could not let that happen, the lasting effect it would have on her family would be too great. But what could she do but except it?

The sound of their feet hitting the ground in unison echoed in the empty corridors, interrupted by the occasionally creak of the floorboards and Servants bustling past.

The only things the man had mentioned were that she was expected much earlier in the day (she could only assume the Lord had asked for notification upon her release), and he repeated his previous statement of him wanting to speak to her in person. She felt that it must not be anything of importance; surely they would have asked her something of that level as soon as she had awoken, but on the other hand she felt it must hold some significance. He would be speaking to her himself, so it had to be. Maybe her earlier thoughts had been correct.

She became aware that the man was no longer by her side, she located him a few steps back. It was then that she realised where they were. Considering it had been quite a walk it was astonishing that it had taken so little time to arrive.

She exhaled an uncharacteristically shuddering breath, silently bid the man farewell and fully turned towards where she needed to go.

Unsure of what to do she was relieved when one of the ever present guards on either side of the entrance beckoned her forward.

As she entered the room, one of the doors having been opened for her, she swore her bones started to shake; an icy fear gripped her heart. The almost entirely foreign feeling seemed to envelop all of her.

It was strange how reality does not fully strike a person until the consequences are breathing down their neck.

"You're late."

She dropped into the customary sign of respect, occupying herself with the floor below her. She refused to so much as glance at the figure in front of her.

If he was angered that she had not arrived when she should have he did not show it.

When he said no more she deemed it as a sign to answer, "I had to wait to be discharged, it took longer than expected, my apologises."

"I wish to know what you saw that day." Her mind reeled from not only the sudden question, but what had been asked. It was in the past now, surely all the information had been collected and any leads followed or tied off.

Then again it was best to take many people's views, there was always a chance that someone saw something that no one else did. Even if minuscule and apparently insignificant.

And so she recited the story of what happened, (knowingly, or unknowingly shifting the blame to herself), or as much of it as she could remember, memories seemed to fade so much faster now.

It felt like an age had passed with no response; the room seemed to be void of sound save for the rush of blood pounding in her ears. Maybe he was waiting for her to say something more, what else was there? Under this belief she added an afterthought:

"I-I understand if you wish to...dismiss me." How easily it was for her defences to break, for her to be reminded of what she had tried to forget, the near incoherency in her voice diminishing her already shaky bravura.

"There is no point." She heard the movement of the air as his arm cut through it in a sweeping motion, "You did your duty, and the more..." He paused as if to contemplate his wording, "...capable guards we have the better." A brief look of confusion crossed her face; he seemed to take this as a reason to continue.

"These are dangerous times, there are threats in all areas, the people out there included," he motioned with a sweep of his hand, or what she assumed it to be from the sound of moving fabric, "they could easily side with other enemies."

"Why would they side with the ones that prey on them?" The question was blurted out, that was another thing her control was slacking on.

"Lies, a better deal, there are many things. The weak are easily swayed." His robes swished in the air as he turned, "You may go."

Her head was still kept low as she shifted onto her knees, "Thank you Shihōin-dono." She struggled to keep the happiness and gratitude she felt from seeping into her words as she pressed her forehead to the cold floor.

When the Lord made a displeased sound she realised what she had done.

"Go."

Scrabbling to her feet she bowed and hurried away, trying her hardest not to trip due to the weight that was her left leg (kneeling on it for so long had left it rather numb).

The silence that followed her was unnerving, causing a number of unwanted thoughts to enter her mind. It pushed her forward and out of the large room.

As she hurried to her room, it was by quite late, a determination set in overpowering her other thoughts. She may have been allowed to return, but she would still prove she belonged here.


	18. Chapter 18

It was drawing closer now, if rumours could be trusted. That was the only source of information she had. The joining of two of the remaining Noble Houses.

For something that was so important it had taken a preposterous amount of time for the plans to actually move forward. And she knew so little! Yet she was one half of the focus, or would be if she was not cooped up. Trapped like a bird for show.

It had baffled her at first, the time taken that is, but upon thinking on it she realised something must have affected everything. What was she thinking? Of course something had affected things. And she knew full well what that something was. But just how long had this 'problem' been going on for, or rather how long had the threat been increasing to such a degree that it interfered with her. Their. Regular life.

Or were all these thoughts and guesses nothing but paranoia? Had she picked up some of the natural suspicion of, well, everything and everyone, that her Bodyguard carried with her constantly.

Was it even normal for her to think on such matters in so much detail, or at all?

Of course it had passed through her mind before, but it was only when she saw what was truly happening, what her family was causing, that the thoughts appeared more frequently and she pondered them more seriously. The grandness of it all had barely sunk in; all of their actions had stayed the same for countless generations, maybe since the beginning. Where they that powerful then?

She sighed; loose strands of hair caught the exhaled air and floated upwards only to fall back down a second later.

Hikaru had appeared in the morning and despite there being little to do she had been tidying for the better part of the day. Though she was unsure where in the day they were now.

It should have annoyed her, early did mean early. Morning did mean morning. Now she had no reason to get up she no longer awoke at the break of day, being woken up at such a time was greatly irritating. Especially with such little –

Still. It was nice to have company, even if that company was somewhat grumpy and quite stern.

"What are you doing?" This was one of the only things she had said and the only thing she could think to ask. Anything to interrupt the sound of shuffling and mumbling.

"So now you speak!" Yoruichi said nothing, "I'm doing my job." Well that was true. Yoruichi's eyes lazily followed the flurry of purple as it dashed to the other side of the room.

"But there's nothing to do, what there was to do was done hours ago." That was also true.

"There's always work." The woman stated as she fussed about with her many Kimonos for the nth time, "Even if we have to make some ourselves."

Yoruichi pushed herself up, she remained reclined but rested on her forearms, she had already been scolded for 'lazing about', but what else was there to do? She did not respond to the scolding anyhow.

"Are you implying you make messes just so you have something to do?" It did explain a lot, "And here I was believing you were just clumsy."

"We must make our way anyway we can." Hikaru huffed now on the other side of the room doing who knows what.

"What's that supp..." She halted her words when a tapping interrupted her. She turned her gaze to the Shoji.

When the tapping on the wooden door frame came again she pushed herself up and, after shooting a false glare at her maid's back (she would feel it), moved to answer it herself.

It was lighter than the normal thumps, the knocking that is, not that she had heard much of it in the past...who knows how long. She needed to get on top of that.

It was almost as if... an odd churning made its self known in her chest. Yoruichi's nose crinkled at the new and familiarly unpleasant feeling.

Maybe it was nerves, though why being called for an 'appointment' with her Father would cause such a feeling she had no clue. Or maybe it was something she had eaten. Not that there had been much.

If not for an unacknowledged faint hope she would have been surprised by who was on the other side of the Shoji.

"Shaolin?"

The girl looked at her clearly baffled, "Yes?"

"No, I didn't mean... I meant I was surprised. I didn't know you were back."

Shaolin's expression cleared though something still seemed to be troubling her, though she often appeared that way. Yoruichi took in the girl, it had been so long, but did not comment on the differences in Shaolin's appearance, her hair was longer (she had pointed that out previously but now the difference was even more noticeable), her features appeared rounder making her look healthier. Not that she looked unhealthy before. Along with a magnitude of other things, perhaps the novelty of seeing her again had made Yoruichi aware of things she had not previously noticed.

How long had they been apart? Her sense of time had gone to the wind alongside her 'timetable'.

"It would have been useful for someone to tell me, not that I'm surprised they didn't. I'm not blaming you or..."

She trailed of when, without warning, Shaolin dropped into an excessively deep bow,

_Not that habit again._

"Please accept my apologies Yoruichi-sama, I wanted to say something earlier but you did not come again, and the one time you did..." Shaolin was not usually one to halt upon her words, or if she was Yoruichi had never paid it any attention, it was also uncommon that she made little sense, "...I could not." Her bow seemed to deepen, a seemingly impossible feat, "I am most regretful that I could not say anything earlier, not that I expected you to come again. Not that I'm implying that...I mean...I hope –

Yoruichi thought she heard a muffled chuckle, probably at the girl's stuttering, from behind her.

"Stand up." She cringed at her, what she would call, commanding tone. It did not feel right to talk to Shaolin like that.

Shaolin raised her head just enough to allow their eyes to meet. Though by the look in Shaolin's eyes, this was causing her discomfort.

"I don't even know what you are apologising for." Yoruichi spoke in a lighter tone as if to soften any impact from her pervious attitude despite Shaolin showing no outward sign that the words hurt her in anyway.

The girl's face showed barely concealed reluctance, but rather then protesting or taking any further encouragement, or orders, she stood up.

With her head still bowed, Shaolin spoke again, "I was apologising for the way I spoke to you."

_Spoke to me...? _What had she now decided she was at fault for? She liked the girl but some of her habits were beyond irritating.

Not much had happened since Shaolin had been hurt, why could she not remember?

Then it came to her, back when she had seen Shaolin when she was recovering. Yes she had been snapped at but she had not dwelled on what happened. Why would she?

"Oh." She waved her hand, "There's no need to apologise for that, now stop being silly and forget about it."

The girl continued unheeded, as if she had not heard what had been said to her.

"I just wished to inform you that I have returned to my duty and will give my all...

_As always, how many times has she said that now?_

...I apologise for being unable to do much more."

"Shaolin..." What was the point of saying something against her? Shaolin would remain in this mood for a while, than snap out of it. That's how it always went. Yoruichi should have got to the stage where she was expecting it by now.

Still, she motioned with her hand (she was not quite sure why) and suggested that Shaolin could; "...always stay a bit, we haven't talked in a while."

Shaolin looked startled and still looked so when she answered, "My duty is to protect you, it is best I do not step outside those boundaries."

So now Shaolin was withdrawing herself? Sure Yoruichi had realised that, it went with the mood, but even when in _those _moods Shaolin would snap out of it when given such an offer. Or at the very least be a step closer to returning to normal.

In truth Yoruichi had planned to be the one to withdraw, but knew it would not last. It never lasted, a trait she thought she shared with her bodyguard. They were just not good at sticking to such behaviours.

She would not let Shaolin stay like she was, she would do what she always did and surely it would pass. Yet rather than feeling irritated (even if only a little) as she had before, this time left her feeling oddly stricken.


	19. Chapter 19

Yoruichi looked unwell; she would not inform her of this of course. But she had noticed. And it did cause her worry.

Maybe an illness went someway in explaining why Yoruichi was not behaving as she had come to expect. Basically meaning she had expected to be pushed away. Again. And she would have willingly allowed such a thing to happen, but it had not. In fact what had happened was almost the opposite.

Shaolin found herself, she hesitated to use the words 'pushing away', that was just not true. No. Shaolin found herself _feeling_ as if she were pushing Yoruichi away. Despite all she had said so long ago.

She realised now that she had subconsciously chosen to return to the way she should have been all along, and when she noticed this she chose to remain that way. Her fear for Yoruichi coming to harm, both physically and emotionally, had made this decision for her.

Yet. She seemed different now.

It brought even more anxiousness to Shaolin's mind, especially when coupled with what looked like the signs of declining health.

And other the week she had been back it was obvious Yoruichi was acting almost unlike anything she had seen prior. The woman seemed to be more clingy, that was the only term she could think of to describe it. She refused to let her walk behind her and, it might just be her, but it appeared Yoruichi now stood closer to her then previously. Not that they went anywhere much, Yoruichi was confined and as a result so was she. It did not have to be that way, but she chose to stay nearby.

Another oddity was that she had not been told off for calling her –sama and had not been called by her nickname since...before the attack? It must have been. It was a minor thing, yet felt like something important. Perhaps it just felt unusual that she had not been irritated.

It was all too different, too against the norm. Though some days felt close to normality. It all left her feeling discomfort. And as a result Shaolin desperately wanted Yoruichi back to her old self, though the exact reasons were unknown by her. Due to that need she had dismissed her return to proper behaviour. It may be mislead, but she had some sort of belief that if she returned to how things once were so would Yoruichi.

She would go back to being teased and Yoruichi would go back to her careless behaviour.

_It will help_, She though more to convince herself then anything else_._

"Could they be planning a mass attack?"

She did not want to talk about this.

"I can't recall Edo ever being attacked in such a manner, maybe it is something else."

Really did not want to talk about it. How had the topic even started?

"Even if they attack there are too few of them too pose a threat. Unless they recruit more allies."

"Shaolin." Yoruichi's voice was soft, perhaps too soft as Shaolin continued unheeded.

"Those in the poorer areas are the most likely targets. And others who harbour hatred towards those that live in here. Which is, I believe, quite a lot."

It was too much.

"Shaolin!"

She took a deep breath after her 'outburst', "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Of course, I apolog–

"No." On the brighter side, at least Shaolin was more her old self now, though more talkative then before. Then again she was talking about something that interested her. If it could be called an interest. It was not what Yoruichi would call normal, but who was she to know what was normal or not.

Now the room was filled with silence the younger girl looked out of her element, her eyes wide as they looked all around. She seemed more on edge than normal.

They were in her room; she was not allowed anywhere today, just like every day. It was not helped by the fact it had been dark out all day. Due to this she had forced Shaolin to stay with her. She was going to leave when she was told there was no need for her today. Yoruichi did not want another day of boredom and free time which always gave an opportunity to think.

That had happened first thing in the morning, likely she was woken once more at daybreak. By now it was already verging on night.

Yoruichi got to her feet and headed to the window. It was getting even darker. Proof it was almost nightfall. Though it seemed sudden.

She had done this to avoid silence, and she did generally want Shaolin's company. As she looked at the grounds she saw what appeared to be a flash.

She rubbed her eyes.

"I really think I should go Yoruichi-sama." Was that a rumble? Ah! A thunder storm, not unexpected at this time of year.

"Don't be silly." She felt bad for snapping, but sometimes that was the only way to get someone to listen, though perhaps not in Shaolin's case, she should have thought it through more carefully.

"I really should."

Yoruichi turned to see Shaolin was already poised to leave, "But what about the evening meal, surely you're hungry. You can escort me; it'll be like the old times."

She was not hungry.

A louder rumble followed her sentence; she turned her head to face outside once more, "It's moving in quite fast."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shaolin move suddenly and quickly compose herself.

She must have been seeing things, sparing one last glance at the now pitch black sky; she turned her gaze back to the younger girl. Shaolin was about to say something when a crash followed.

This time she visibly saw her jump.

A familiar grin appeared on Yoruichi's face, it felt foreign in a way. Had it really been that long?

"You're scared –

"I am not scared!" Yoruichi was taken aback by the intensity of the response. Her smile faltered, she was used to Shaolin becoming irritated or embarrassed when she teased her, but never had she reacted like this.

"That is..." She swallowed thickly, "No. It is childish, it –

A louder crash followed, the expression on Shaolin's face was like none Yoruichi had seen there before. Of course she had seen panic and worry before, but never to this extent. Expect maybe when –

A flash filled the room as if to emphasise how much darker it had become, realising how dark the room was now she hurried to bring some light to it.

Turning her head back to the girl she felt something akin to guilt. If she had just let her go this would not have happened. Why had she not just remained in that state of awkwardness from before, it was uncomfortable but so was the way she was acting now.

_This would still have happened. She would just have been alone._ Which, she decided, would be much worse, she could at least try to ease the girl's fears.

Though why she should bother? It was nothing she had done before, when she need comforting, (not that she did often, not anymore anyway), someone had been there. But to comfort someone else was something entirely new. And something she did not exactly want.

By now the storm was almost completely overhead, she moved away from the window, "Shaolin?"

Wide eyes turned to her.

Wait? Why had she even thought the girl might not be able to hear her?

"Sit down." She patted the bed this time (they had been seated on the floor previously), and said the first thing she could think of, "If you talk about fears it helps to beat them."

_Well it might._

The girl obeyed her (with no protest), but remained silent. Her head bowed.

She could remember one thing she had been told when much younger.

"It's human to fear, no matter how ridiculous it may seem." She sat next to Shaolin. People had always sat next to or near her when she was afraid.

"B-but," so the stuttering was back, "to fear is to be weak." A frown creased Yoruichi's features, "'Steel is hard and unyielding, we must be the same.'"

_What was that? A quote?_ What should she say to that? It was something she had never heard before and, once more, made her uneasy. It was not right to be raised in such a way.

She scoured her mind to remember how she had been comforted, but all she could come up with was what she had already done.

"I fear a lot of things." Well, it was a start.

"But you cannot."

_What? ...Oh._

"Do we have to go through the whole 'I'm human too' thing again?" It truth she had not had to say that since the start of everything, but it was something to say.

Shaolin shook her head, her eyes tightly closed.

"What is it that makes you fear it?" She could always continue with the taking about it plan.

There was stretch of silence, so much so she thought Shaolin had dozed off.

"I...I do not know."

Well it was true fears were often irrational, but she would press on.

"The lighting? The thunder? The noise? Or..."

She was cut off by a load crash, which seemed to spur Shaolin forwards.

"O-on the battlefield you know where the noise is coming from, but –

The storm was directly overhead now, she had to admit she was impressed Shaolin could still speak so coherently. She was a babbling mess by this point (though she was a child at the time, and the cause of the panic was something different).

When Shaolin did not finish her sentence Yoruichi carried on for her, "You don't like it because you don't know the source?"

Her reply was a rapid nod.

Unable to continue Shaolin remained silence, Yoruichi tried to encourage the girl by jabbering on. Partly so Shaolin's mind was off the storm overhead, and partly for her own need to be distracted. It seemed to work.

They continued talking about fears, Yoruichi kept hers too herself for the most part, before moving to more meaningless things.

Eventually each time the girl spoke her answers became more delayed, or slowly spoken. With one last disorientated answer something hit her shoulder. She was taken aback when she turned to her right to see Shaolin asleep.

_How did she manage...Fear does make people do bizarre things._

_Really bizarre things._

It did bring Yoruichi some long absent humour though, and she could always bring this up later on. It would surely embarrass her, causing an interesting reaction. And generating more humour.

"I was right when I said you needed a haircut." It was a random thing to say, especially to someone who was not even awake to hear it, but true. The dark hair fell messily into the girl's eyes.

It was a wonder she had not cut of the excess length while claiming it interfered in her training.

Well, there was no point in getting anything to eat, she could not leave Shaolin asleep, neither could she wake her up, but there must be some reason she did something so out of character.

She still was not hungry anyhow.

Planning on letting the girl rest she wondered exactly what to do with herself now, there was nothing to distract her now. As she shifted she knocked the girl awake.

Yoruichi turned to look at her. The girl's eyes were bleary with sleep (even though she had only been asleep for a few minutes at most).

More worried that there would be a repeat of earlier, then having something to do herself, Yoruichi told the girl to go back to sleep (This time on the bed, not her arm).

Docile from her nerves overreacting, and Yoruichi suspected a lack of sleep (overworking herself was highly probable), Shaolin obeyed, falling back to sleep almost immediately. Even with the constant crashing of thunder overhead.

_Hopefully it'll clear up soon. I can't sleep with that noise. _Not that she would sleep anyway, but of course she would not admit that, not even to herself.


	20. Chapter 20

She moved along the gravel paths at a sullen pace. She had no idea what to do with herself. She was aggravated, she had a goal of course, it was achieving that goal that was bothering her.

Shaolin could do what she felt she had to, but pushing herself into actually doing it was the challenge.

Though she could always put it off, couldn't she? It was only early morning.

Her mind wandered elsewhere. The first memory to come rushing forward made her cheeks heat.

It had been a few days ago but it still caused such a childish reaction within her. In fact as a whole she was still acting so juvenile. She was older now, she was supposed to have matured years ago, at this age two of her bothers had already passed. Yet she was still reacting so foolishly.

Feeling her anger rising, Shaolin took a breath and cleared her head for the moment. Gathering her wits she entered the building in front of her, the least she could do was to put herself on, or at least near to, the path towards her target.

_That_ thought interrupted once more and she cursed it. How could she be so senseless?

She had awoken disorientated, the surroundings unfamiliar. That was until she turned to her side. Surprisingly Yoruichi was asleep not too far away, rather than reacting in a sensible way she had panicked and in her shame (she had fallen asleep, and there of all places), she left as soon as she could. Moving fast and ignoring everyone.

What would they think?

Of course she had avoided going back at first, or she had tried, but her sense of duty had forced her back there. Thankfully nothing had been mentioned of it.

Yet.

"Fon-san?"

When had someone crept up behind her? That memory was even more disruptive then she first believed, she raised her head and blinked to regain focus.

"Tsubame-san." Shaolin had turned and made out the person in the dim light just as she bowed in greeting. She was further in the palace then she had realised. Who knew thoughts could be so very distracting.

No, of course she had, why else had she learnt what she had?

"Why are you here?" The tone was suspicious, as if the speaker had wanted to demand what she was doing rather than to question it. She took no offence to it; all members of the Onmitsukidō were suspicious by nature. It kept them on their toes.

"I was..." Thinking, would not be a good route to go down. "Looking for someone who could assist me."

"You're lost?" Any trace or sign of what the woman was thinking was gone now. It was rather unsettling.

"No, my apologies for my wording." Shaolin was still uncertain if she should ask or not, but asking was better than the alternative, "I need to speak to the Sōshireikan, or have a message given to him."

The woman nodded. A sign she would help?

She began walking onwards in the direction Shaolin had originally been headed. With some hesitation she followed.

A few moments passed and with no orders for her to cease her trail of the woman, or to go elsewhere, Shaolin regained her confidence, walking almost in stride with the other Bodyguard.

"How is OHime-sama?"

It was an abrupt question, and quite unexpected, still she answered, why would she not?

"I am somewhat worried for her. I feel anxious, though not all of it feels like mine, perhaps it is merely curiosity for what is happening in the wider world."

There was another brief period of silence between them before the woman responded.

"There are rumours about the people of the South –

An explanation? Was she getting an explanation? When had things changed such as _she_, for she was told little before, was trusted with such information?

– apparently they wish for Japan to be ruled by many. Rebellious thoughts make people more susceptible."

"That is ridiculous, what about the Emperor? He is doing an fine job, Japan has not been attacked by our enemies for –

"He is nothing more than a figurehead now," despite the snappy reply the woman portrayed no outward sign or caution, and it was uncertain whether she was happy for this or not, "The Shogun rules."

"He must have the Emperor's permission before doing anything." Shaolin tried to reason, tried to push away her scepticism for what she was being told, but there were too many holes in the story for her liking.

"Just a show." Tsubame slowed her pace, a sign they were almost at the throne room, she had been closer than she had thought, "The Shogun can do as he wishes, even if the Emperor disagrees. The military is much stronger now."

The woman turned her head to face Shaolin fully, "Not all will agree, but many believe. I feel nothing will happen in this lifetime. This generation." She corrected.

As they resumed their previous pace Shaolin thought over what she had just heard, as brief as it was.

Did she believe this? Shaolin did not know, part of her automatically refused to accept any of it. Another started to piece together events she had noticed, the information seemingly connecting them and awakening a part of her mind to the possibility that this aspect of what she had been taught was no longer true.

Her family served the Shihōins, but that did not mean they did not believe in the Emperor.

She stored away the information, she would mull it over later, there were more pressing matters to deal with. Well maybe not more important, but definitely more pressing.

"I will see if you can be granted an audience." Tsubame said once they stopped.

"Thank you." Shaolin said with a bow.

* * *

Shaolin stumbled backwards as something knocked into, forcing her to halt.

She glanced over to see the man had causally continued on his way, without so much as a fleeting look in her direction.

She paid them little attention and they paid her none in return.

It was a strange relationship between the Samurai and Onmitsukidō, but there ways were quite contrasting, especially in particular cases. As long as they never came to an affront things would be fine.

Still, that was no excuse for a lack of manners.

She shifted the cloth bundle over her shoulder thankful that she had not dropped it, the faint sound inside suggested that nothing had been damaged, and continued on her way.

She had lost count of just how many Samurai she had seen, all with a master no less, were there more of the Army patrolling the streets? Or had all the masterless Samurai been recruited? Maybe she was noticing these things purely due to how long it had been since she had last walked these paths.

Thankfully there were no further annoyances on the way, and she came to her destination quickly. They were lucky to live where they did.

Stopping in front of the gate she paused to collect herself, the bundle might be light but that did not make it any less aggravating.

The front gate opened before she could even think of raising her hand to knock.

"Shaolin-san." Her lips curled up into a smile at the enthusiasm in the voice.

"Daichi." She replied as the man came into view, he moved with surprising quickness to stand in front of her. He grasped her arms and squeezed as a sign of greeting.

He released his hold and returned inside, she followed after him.

Her family insisted on speaking their Native language whenever able, perhaps it was some form of defiance or a desperate grasp at who they once were. Even if that 'were' was centuries ago.

Yet the man, their 'servant' barely knew any Chinese.

Despite the reduced communication capabilities they had kept him, and now he was the only one left.

She imagined it must have been difficult for him, he seemed incapable of learning Chinese and she had very rarely heard any of her family speak Japanese, excluding in obvious situations. Speaking to the caretaker (as she referred to him) was not one of these, well, as far as she knew.

It was a complicated mess that she was glad for.

Daichi finished securing the gate and turned back to her.

He was the first to refer to her with the Japanese pronunciation of her name. It stuck and as such, outside the presence of her family, she referred to herself by it. She quite liked it. It seemed more suitable.

As she walked up the path to her old home he walked alongside, it had not changed, just as she expected. They exchanged the usual pleasantries and other chatter.

The walk was too short for her liking, but once they came to the door they parted.

"Would you like anything?" He asked just before leaving completely.

"No thank you Daichi," he was far too old to be constantly working, even if there was little to do he deserved at least some rest. Unfortunately retirement was not an option, "though I could use a lantern later on, near sunset."

"Will that be enough time?"

"Longer than usual, I was allowed some leeway. And it is rather early."

"Staying longer then you have too?"

"Do not sound so surprised, circumstances change." Daichi smiled, in truth he had not stopped, though it did make his missing teeth more prominent, and bid her farewell before wandering off. He had aged more than she had thought he would in only a year. Well, longer than that.

To think it had been so long since she had visited, it was a strange feeling to return, even if only for a day visit.

With quick strides she travelled the rest of the way to the door, it was unlocked which was no surprise, and entered the building. The inside had not changed either.

Before she could open her mouth a woman appeared from the kitchen area, not one to work in the kitchen anymore, Shaolin assumed she had been in there for the warmth it provided. It was winter.

Unlike Daichi the Woman had not altered. She still carried herself with grace, her head held up high, her hair neatly tied and each movement carefully calculated. It had not always been that way of course, but she could barely remember the time it hadn't anymore.

"Mother?" Shaolin said as an attempt at a greeting, the sound of her native language foreign with disuse.

The sound of wood against tile accompanied her Mother's awkward movements, calculated did not always mean pretty, as she moved towards her.

Someone who cannot perform the family's duty cannot lead it.

Her Mother had at one time, led that is, but things had changed. It was three or four years ago now, shortly after her one remaining son died, it seemed to be a pattern in their family, something tragic befalling them shortly after a death.

Of course her Mother wished to continue her duty, however due to the injuries her leg sustained she was forcibly "retired", a rarity in the Onmitsukidō . In fact it was such a rarity she knew of no others who had ended their duties that way, though considering she knew few others she could always be incorrect.

_Fēng __Nuò reduced to a housewife. A widow, to an almost empty house, relying on a stick to move properly. ____It still sounded strange to her. And it saddened her._

Her Mother stopped in front of her and met her eyes. There was no denying that look.

She bowed and that seemed enough.

"Shaolíng how unexpected." And it was, visits were normally allowed in the summer, normally only one day a year for people with her duties. Her Mother turned, returning to the kitchen. She followed obediently.

Shaolin immediately moved to brew some tea; her Mother said her thanks just as she sat back down.

"You have not written in a long while."

She moved with practice ease, the pot was already heating.

"I'm sorry. I was under care for quite awhile."

"Under care? You were injured?" The question was rhetorical and as such she saw no reason to answer.

They remained in silence until she set the tea down on the table.

"You did not see fit to write to me?" The woman moved her cup towards her, Shaolin left hers. She preferred the stronger taste that came from waiting.

Shaolin settled down and responded with only a hint of shame, "There has been a lot happening, and I've not really had –

"I meant when you were injured." She raised her head to meet her Mother's eyes just as the woman took a sip from her tea.

It was when her mother continued that she realised she had not responded.

"It is natural for me to worry you know. You are my last child, the last of our family able to do what we must do." Shaolin wondered how someone could be anxious for her wellbeing if that person had no knowledge of what had transpired.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?" She would have thought word would have gotten –

"They do not tell us, you know that."

"There was a fight; they were on the palace grounds. I was trying to protect Yoruichi-sama."

"_OHime-sama_."

"Yoruichi-sama doesn't want me to call her that." Her mother eyebrows rose, but she said no more.

Shaolin looked away, instead focusing on the grain in the table.

"It is expected that we shoulder the burden of our Masters."

When she looked up in confusion her mother continued, "I can see it."

_It? _The worry? The elder _Fēng_ had a fondness for the cryptic. At least that was how she saw it. Even so Shaolin answered what she thought her mother meant.

"But it feels different." How could she put what she felt into understandable words, "I want to help."

"That is also expected." The answer was quick. Almost practiced.

"But I..."

Shaolin felt her head drop back down. She hated this. It made her feel so weak.

"Spit it out."

She did not answer.

How had the conversation moved so quickly? It was not that she had not expected it; it had just caught her of guard this time.

"What is the real reason you came home?" The harshness had left her mother's tone, instead replaced with scepticism.

"Because I did not earlier –

"Shaolíng." Hearing the tone in her Mother's voice was enough for her to be honest, or as honest as she could be.

"That is the reason. My worry. Or at least part of it."

"You should never distance yourself from the source of your concern. Embrace it. Conquer it."

She had heard these lessons so many times.

Maybe now she should ask, she was going to leave it until the end, but if she did not ask now she probably never would.

"I...do you know anything about what is happening?" The familiar words from before had forced her head up, her eyes struggling to met similar dark ones. "Things seemed different out there now, and some of the things I have heard are...Well. Confusing."

That had not been a concern until just that morning; still it had been added to her burden anyway.

The woman finished her tea, reminding Shaolin of her own, and appeared to think for an instant before answering.

"It is not our place to look to contradict those above us; we shall follow their orders and do all in our power to complete them."

Did that answer her question? No, of course it didn't. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off.

"Shaolíng how am I supposed to know? Think for once." That scolding tone was back, making her shrink back on her knees.

"O-oh." How stupid could she be? She bowed her head, her hair blocking her face from view.

"Now don't be juvenile. I already said they told me nothing when you were injured." She paused to take a breath, "Now tell me how things have been."

* * *

"I suppose it no longer matters that the bloodline will end with you."

Being in her position prevented Shaolin from having children, if she wanted them that is. When she was younger she had believed it to be an unwanted duty, she was glad she no longer had to go through with it. Though she did wonder who she would have had to marry, and how it worked in her Family. None of her Brothers had married, so she was clueless.

She had never dwelled on the loss her family had sustained, but sometimes is crossed her mind, and she briefly felt the impact of it all.

She told herself, as she always did, that one day they would be reunited, even that more supportive reminder held some impact as she was once again reminded that her Mother would not be there.

"Shaolíng." When she was sure she had regained her attention, her mother continued thankfully not perturbed by her absent mindlessness.

"Now we will definitely be remembered." She smiled a true smile. "I am proud of you Shaolíng, you surprised me. You would have surprised us all."

After she put the dishes to one side she turned back to face the voice. She was already standing, understanding what this meant Shaolin walked slowly back to the entranceway.

"Now you have places to be."

"It got darker quicker than I thought it would." They stopped in front of the door. "Would you like me to take you?"

"As you said, it is getting late, and with the way I am by the time we get there and back it will be well past the time you should have returned by."

She was not thinking, again. Her mother waved any attempt at an apology off.

"I promise I will take you next time."

Her Mother leant her stick against her own leg and placed both hands on Shaolin's shoulders. She smiled again and squeezed, "Thank you Shaolíng."

She had never seen her mother so proud.

It was quite a journey to her Families gravesite, she was constantly conscious of how late it was, and with each step it only grew later.

She pressed onwards, she had to do this, she always did.

The dark had brought a chill with it; it made her regret wearing her Uniform. She had warmer clothing; at least she thought she did. There was usually never any need for them.

She arrived quicker than she thought, the cloth bundle still clutched in her hand. Embarrassingly she had almost forgotten it earlier.

She supposed she should go to a Temple like other people, but it was not that time of year and she preferred a more direct approach, as did her Mother. It felt more personal.

And it was late.

Shaolin brought out the lantern she had been given as she left, lit it from the ones attached to the graveyard entrance and walked the route she knew by heart now.

On poles at regular, but far apart, intervals along the path were even more lanterns attached by hooks. The light cast by them created a rather eerie affect, something she had never noticed before. But then again she had never visited at night.

She had never really understood it but she always felt she needed to bring a light source of her own. It was bizarre really.

But so was being scared of noises in the sky.

It took what felt like a while before she reached where she needed to be, turning of the main path she crossed over a small stone bridge, it was odd but many sites had streams in front of the graves, it served as some sort of guard in the afterlife, or something. She did not really know.

She was only one person and as such she could not feasibly go to each of the graves before her, there were too many.

Normally these duties were done much earlier in the year (or would that be later now?), for the annual festival, well it could not really be called that outside of China. It was more a personal festival within her family, there were too few of them in the city, the laws were restricting.

She stopped at her destination amongst the other graves. Flowers beginning to turn stale were placed at the foot of the graves. Crouching down in front of the grave nearest her, she saw a small tag tied to two of the bundles of flowers. She smiled slightly, Daichi had strange traditions. It could not have been too long since he last visited the graves.

Turning one of the tags over she saw her Mother's name written in neat, but slightly shaky writing. The other had her name.

She still felt that the elderly man really should not be stressing himself out so much, it did worry her. But he pressed on, as they all did. All had too.

She placed took the bundle off her back and placed it onto the floor in front of her. Opening it she retrieved a few even smaller bundles. After flattening the cloth from the larger bundle on the hard ground she placed the others on top of it.

Unwrapping one of the small parcels she pulled out some sheets of paper, she carefully folded the sheets of coarse paper into memorised patterns.

Opening up the side of the lantern she cautiously placed one corner of the curving paper into the flame; as soon as it was aflame she placed it in front of her Father's grave and immediately set about lighting a number of others, placing them around the first.

Next were the joss sticks, she undid the binding holding them together, and lit a few of them. She placed them in a small holder near the grave.

She shut the lantern's open side and, sitting back on her knees, pressed her hands together.

After saying a quick prayer she repeated the same actions with each of the surrounding graves, her brothers of course.

Once they were all done she said her goodbyes and with the few Joss sticks and sheets of paper remaining, she moved away from the six graves towards the left, further down to the bottom of a gentle slope.

Holding the lantern high she found the one she wanted quickly.

Shaolin had spent her life trying to live up to the woman she had never met, trying to follow in her footsteps. Never had she expected to come so far in such a short span of time.

What she was told were only stories, but she believed them nonetheless.

She repeated the process from before and then bowed her head and prayed. She thanked the woman for the protection she had received, for everything she had achieved and for being watched over. What else had ensured her survival?

She would not shame her family again, she would live up to the woman she idolised.

She blew the lantern out and, leaving it behind, hurried back to the lit path. Daichi would collect it when he came next. He would come even if she had the time to take it back.


	21. Chapter 21

"She didn't say anything to me."

"It was unexpected."

"Why go home if there's no one to see except servants – they have servants don't they? I mean they are still a Noble family – I mean it is still very pointless. Shaolin doesn't strike me as someone to become friends with the help. Wait! No I didn't mean it to sound like that –

"OHime-sama."

"Hmm, what? Oh fine." Yoruichi blew some loose strands of hair from her face, maybe she should let Hikaru do her hair after all, the style she preferred may be more comfortable but could be quite annoying. And of course 'was not suited for someone of her elegance'.

She folded her arms feeling quite sullen once more. She swore being kept in all-day was affecting her mind, slowly making her crazy, insane, or what other words were suitable descriptions for it. Her moods shifted rapidly, sometimes across days, other times multiple times a day. But she daren't linger on that thought for it conjured up memories she sooner forget.

But there was something else she needed to do.

Despite that thought she turned her mind to other things.

She had just been to see her Father, he said nothing truly new, and refused to answer certain questions for 'security reasons', as if she would tell anyone anything, for a start she had no one to talk to let alone slip secrets to them.

They were returning to her room, the overwhelming boredom was actually making her want the marriage to hurry up, at least then she could get out, go elsewhere. It felt like forever since she had last seen Byakuya.

It was only a few more weeks. She would not admit it but she would miss her home, some of the people and of course her Father. No matter how odd that may seem.

Wanting to fill the silence with something she returned to the pervious topic, "Do you know how long she'll be?" Tsubame released a sound that could be mistaken for a huff of annoyance.

"I would assume nightfall."

Ah! Yoruichi had almost forgotten the enjoyment to be had in irritating people (in only the nicest sense of course). It brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Thankfully Shaolin did return that night, though by the time she arrived it was extremely late, she was surprised Shaolin would 'risk' disturbing her at such a time. Of course considering the time of night she often disturbed Shaolin maybe she had learnt she tended to stay awake late.

Shaolin remained near the door, clearly intent on saying whatever she needed to say then leaving.

"I wished to apologise for being absent today. I should have said something earlier."

"I was told. It was last minute right?"

Shaolin hesitated and then nodded. She looked concerned, again. She remained where she was, well it was now or never.

"Two weeks."

Shaolin was clearly going to ask what she was referring to, so she continued.

"The plans were delayed for obvious reasons, but ever since then they've been getting everything ready. Slowly, but surely." _Still could have done it quicker._

A look of understanding crossed the bodyguard's face.

"Why not do everything quickly, it makes more sense, and also shows that the upheaval is having no effect."

"I assume most of the attention was elsewhere, distractions are dangerous. But now everything is fine, everything can go straight ahead as planned."

Yoruichi wrung her hands, took a breath and steadied herself.

Now how did she go about what she needed to do?

She had been trying to prepare herself for this for a while, it would hurt, but it would be for the better in the long run. And, unlike all the times prior, this time she would stick to what she decided. She had to grow up and understand that wavering was never an option.

"Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi lifted her head and turned her gaze back to Shaolin at the sound of her voice.

Well, she should just come out with it. Shaolin was prone to worrying and she did not want her to become distressed.

"You protecting me will get you killed. I kept you closer to me out of some insane notion that I could keep you safe, that I was protecting you." A look of confusion crossed Shaolin's face at the end of her sentence, she turned her gaze away from the site and to a spot on the floor. "I think I've come to my senses now."

"You do not need to protect me Yoruichi-sama, that's my duty." She spoke the words with determination.

_Duty._ If she heard that word more time she was going to...

Shaking the thought she focused on the situation at hand.

"I want you to leave."

Shaolin nodded her understanding, "If that is what you wish then I will see you in the morning."

Shaolin had many traits, she had never figured 'dense' would be one of them.

"You don't understand. Why don't you understand?" Her gaze snapped back to the younger girl as sharply as the words left her, her fist clenched so tightly she could feel nails pressing into her skin. "I want you to be free, I want you to have your life back. To do what you want with it. I want you to live your life how you want, I want you to be happy."

"But I am happy by your side." Now there was a note of panic in Shaolin's voice.

"No you are happy because you have been made to think that this is happiness." Her voice was raising, she did not mean to sound so angered, look so angered. "Fighting and killing doesn't create happiness. It is all brain washing."

She was the 'Master', Shaolin should listen to her and not argue, that was how it worked.

"No." Now the girl sounded downright distressed, Yoruichi congratulated herself on causing what she intended to avoid. It always happened. "I am happy, and I will fight to protect you and if I am made to leave I will become stronger and I will come back. I will not leave you."

It was like trying to get blood out of a stone.

"You deserve to live." Yoruichi gestured in a motion towards her window. "You are the only member of your family left, you don't have to do what they did. You can go out there and live a life, get married, have kids. Be happy."

There was always the option of making up a lie about the girl to get her dismissed, but she would not do that. This was the better option.

She did not know if a discharge from her meant anything, if she was her Father then of course it would, still, it was worth a try.

Shaolin's face looked a mixture of shock, sadness and confusion. More emotions then Yoruichi had seen on her face in a day, let alone a few minutes.

"I don't want you to die, especially not for me. Just go." She bowed her head as if in shame. "Before I change my mind again."

Shaolin's eyes widened, she shook her head in a panic, taking a step forward. And she said all she seemed capable of:

"No!" She took another step forward, "I can do better, I will do better. I am sorry Yoruichi-sama. I cannot be dismissed."

Was it selfish that she closed her eyes simply because it was easier for herself?

But now she saw darkness, and in the darkness the sounds of Shaolin's panicked protests were much louder. Would relieving her of her obligations really be so bad? It was a sign of shame but who was there to be ashamed? She had no one left.

Why could she say nothing back? Why was she allowing her to be so panic-stricken? Shaolin's words quickened, it ached and she desperately wanted it to stop.

Her eyes opened, Shaolin was so close.

She wanted it to stop

She pushed forward, her lips meeting something soft.

Her eyes snapped fully open.

Had she just...

They both jumped back from one another.

Had she just...kissed...her?

She stared wide-eyed at her bodyguard, who mirrored her expression.

She opened her mouth, but no words left her. Still she tried to say something.

_Crack!_

The loud sound caused both their gazes to snap to the shoji.

They both seized the opportunity and darted towards the source of the distraction.

Yoruichi's ears picked up something, but she could not make it out.

She opened the door none to quietly. Seeing no one there, though hearing a sound she recognised, she exited into the corridor, Shaolin behind her.

Someone was struggling further down the corridor, she knew who it was but could not see what exactly was going on. But a lump of panic formed in her throat.

The person who she could not see fell to the floor with a thump, the sword clutched in the other's hand became visible. The woman moved to check, no ensure, the body was lifeless, Yoruichi turned her head away before she could saw it all.

When the sounds ended she lifted her gaze. Tsubame had turned towards them with wild eyes.

"What's –

She was ignored. The woman focused her gaze on Shaolin and spewed out a rapid stream of gibberish.

The girl at her side tried replying a multitude of times but was cut off with sharp replies.

The woman's head quickly turned to the corridor she had previously been facing. And suddenly Yoruichi felt her arm being tugged in the opposite direction causing her to stumble, when she did not move, Shaolin (who else could it have been?), pulled harder and broke into a run.

And in her confusion she followed.


	22. Chapter 22

They were still running sometime later, Yoruichi had tried to stop for an explanation, and when that did not work tried asking while running. She was just told to be silent.

With no other choice, well there were others but she rather this one, Yoruichi followed the smaller girl.

She was still struggling to understand what had just occurred. There was – is, an attack, she got that, but so far they had not been intercepted by anyone. Or seen any of the guards for that matter.

They ran through a doorway and stopped. Yoruichi hunched over as she caught her breath, the door shut behind them, Shaolin's doing hopefully.

She focused briefly enough to notice they were in the kitchen, and once she was sure her lungs had enough air, righted herself. She had not been winded like that in...in forever.

Their footsteps moved in opposite directions.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi asked in a whisper from her place by the other door in the room, "I thought we were leaving this way – if you're getting food it'll have to wait. We need to go. They're empty anyhow."

* * *

By now Shaolin was by the shelves with the empty pots, being empty made the whole thing more obvious but she had no time to dwell on others reasons for doing things their way. Gripping the side of the selves she pulled.

"Shaolin?" Yoruichi virtually hissed.

She should have replied, it was rude not too, but she was in too much of a hurry. Yoruichi would see what was happening soon.

The pots rattled as the shelves moved towards her. Once she was sure the gap was large enough she stopped pulling.

* * *

Squeezing behind the shelf Shaolin pushed at the wooden walls before, she could only guess, finding the one she was looking for as she pushed her whole weight (as little of it as there was) until the panel gave way.

A secret passage, why was she surprised?

How did she know where it was? Was that what she was told?

Shaolin waved her over before disappearing through the gap in the wall.

She drew in a deep breath before ducking down and pulling herself through the small space.

She squeezed past Shaolin. Carefully she lifted her head and when sure the passage opened up, in height at least, stood up.

The little light that managed to reach inside the passage from the kitchen showed what appeared to be a lantern with some kindling and a bundle, was that always there or had someone put it there recently? It was too dark to tell if there was a layer of grime.

Shaolin took the latter of the two items, hooping it over her shoulder she set to work with covering their tracks.

Yoruichi realised there would be no light shortly and quickly set to work to light the lantern, even though she did not know how, there was always one lit in her room, making it easy for her to light any other. Not that she did that, Hikaru did.

The smaller girl told her to stop.

Yoruichi moved back, no longer eager to get away despite the assumed danger.

Surrounded by darkness now she tried not to jump when something pushed past her, it could only be Shaolin.

"Yoruichi-sama." The voice was hushed and right next to her. Yoruichi, stupidly, found herself searching for the source.

She got back to her feet and lay her hand on the wall to her left, Shaolin seemed to know this as she could hear her doing something similar.

They moved forward at a slow pace, or she did, she hoped Shaolin was as well, otherwise who knows what might happen.

They were walking for what felt like an age, her hand long ago numb from the chill, and in some places damp, of the stone wall.

She tried to wrap her mind around what exactly had just happened that night, she tried to think why she had done what she had done. But nothing was forthcoming. She shook her head to clear her mind, maybe all of this was a confusing dream.

Her heart leapt into her throat, the wall she had been supported by had disappeared, sending her stumbling forward.

She caught her balance and, upon finding the wall again, rested. Though there was little feeling left, her fingers felt unnatural indentations in the brickwork.

"Are you okay?"

Shaolin's voice was low but echoed eerily off the walls. It was relieving to know she was still nearby.

"The wall fell away, I didn't expect it."

A hand grasped her right wrist, it seemed to tremble a bit. Or maybe that was her.

"It should not be much further."

She knew Shaolin was just wildly guessing, but she was willing to believe it as they continued moving.

She did not want to admit it but small spaces made her panic, part of her felt it would be easier if she could not see how enclosed a space was. She was wrong of course, the dark seemed to heighten the feelings of unease and put her body even more on edge.

Who knew what was lurking out of sight.

If there were people near then they could easily trace them based on her breathing alone.

An almost silence reigned once more.

After another age, the ground tilted upwards in a gentle slope, at least she hoped that was it, she did not want to go mad from stress.

She walked into a back.

Taking a step back she heard Shaolin mumble something ("We are here" ?) and released her hold of her hand.

There was a sound like falling earth, in fact something small and sand like hit her briefly. And then there was light, extremely dim, but still light.

A trapdoor in the roof of the passage? Shaolin was already out and Yoruichi did not spare a backwards glance as she scrambled after her.

Moonlight lit the area, or as much as it could through the thick cluster of trees. Maybe they had not been underground for as long as she thought. To her left were tiny glowing lights, buildings?

A loud bang drew her attention towards Shaolin, the entrance to the tunnel nowhere in sight.

"I meant for that to be quieter." She turned to look at her, dark smudges covering her face, and clothing. The girl shook her head sending soil flying from the strands of hair. Did she look in the same state?

A small stream nearby drew her attention, causing her to rushed towards it. It could be unclean, it could be contaminated, but she had never felt as thirsty as she did now. Cupping her hands under the water she brought it to her lips and drank.

She could feel Shaolin's gaze on her, but she said nothing until she stopped drinking.

"Yoruichi-sama we need to move on, we need as much distance as possible."

She cupped her hands once more and splashed water in her face in an attempt to clean any dirt away.

"And where do you suppose we go?" She heard rustling than footsteps. Shaolin lay some clothes next to her.

"These were in the bundle. We need to stay nearby but away from here. I was given orders."

"I know that." She looked at the clothes, even on the ground they looked far too large, but a disguise was a disguise.

From the sound of it Shaolin was already changing.

She turned her gaze back to the water, in the faint moonlight she caught her reflection and an idea.

"Cut my hair?"

The noise stopped.

"What?"

"These are men's clothes, it's a good idea don't you think? They'll, whoever they are, will be looking for a woman."

The noise resumed and something hit the ground. She turned to Shaolin who was scooping her uniform of the floor, she caught sight of something at the base of a tree and headed towards it.

She came back empty-handed.

"It sounds rather...predictable?"

She went to shake her head but stopped due to a throbbing sensation.

"No. Not if we blend in."

"But how will we do that? We have no documents or money, or knowledge of this area. They'll notice someone new." She grabbed the bundle of the floor, "You would have thought they would have put something like that in here."

"You said you've been on missions here?"

Shaolin looked up from the bundle in her hands, "Well yes, a few, but we did not stop to take in the surroundings."

Yoruichi locked eyes with her.

Shaolin exhaled.

"Fine, I just hope I do not –

"You won't cut me."

"You will get it cut properly later?"

"Yes," Yoruichi replied with a sigh.

Shaolin nodded even though Yoruichi could not see and set to work.

She heard Shaolin mumble under her breath, "It is a stupid idea."


	23. Chapter 23

Shaolin lurched forward as she was suddenly woken.

Yoruichi had been sleeping. Despite her frequent reminders of the weather and urging to move elsewhere she eventually gave into Yoruichi, they had move from the tunnel but only a short way. Shaolin had opted to keep watch, what had happened?

It was then she picked up on the crazed voice in her ear, her body was push forward like a shield.

She could barely move.

"Get rid of it."

Yoruichi? She turned her blurred gaze towards her right, a huge furry beast moved closer to the woman cowering behind her. It made a sound and tilted its' head.

"It is a dog." A very large wild looking one, but still a dog.

"No! It's a monster, a beast, get rid of it!" Yoruichi was afraid of dogs? She had not seen that coming.

She explained she could not move and thankfully Yoruichi loosened her grip (only slightly). The closeness was extremely unsettling, still Shaolin managed to get to her feet, her unsheathed sword in hand. She only intended to scare the animal off, it posed no threat after all.

But as she raised her sword to prepare for a quick motion to force it away a voice rang out,

"What the hell are you doing?"

A short haired child with eyes narrowed ran up to her.

"That's my dog!"

The girl grabbed the animal, her fingers raking through the thick fur behind the animal's ears.

Shaolin sheathed her sword, attempted to shrug Yoruichi completely off and assumed her mission persona.

Yoruichi finally let go and moved away.

"Next time keep a closer hold of it."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yoruichi give her a baffled look, the girl looked at her in mild annoyance.

She felt the eyes on her face slide away which was almost a greater relief then the distance between them.

The girl must have chosen to ignore her cold reasoning as she puffed out her cheeks, expelling a breath and asked, "What you doing out here anyway?"

Now this was expected, but still Shaolin found herself scanning her mind for a cover story of some sort, she came to an answer quickly by settling on first one that came to mind. Not the proper way to do it but her mind was still sluggish from little sleep, and she did not want her hesitation to raise suspicion.

"We were travelling for a while; from further North. A port town. We needed rest but know of no places nearby. Do you know of anywhere we could stay?" Yoruichi remained silent.

"Around these parts, no." She did not think the girl had noticed their lack of items and baggage a traveller would need.

"Surely there must be somewhere." It was a city. Anything would do for the moment, they could move elsewhere at a later date.

"Yeah, and I said not around here." The girl let go of her dog and moved closer, her gaze on Suzumebachi, "That's nice."

"Of course, s –

"You can use it?"

"Of course."

The girl appeared to ponder her answer, possibly everything she said, for just a moment.

"I think I know somewhere you can go, if you can use that and defend yourself, and so can you," She gestured to Yoruichi, "then you can work for a place to stay."

Work and get somewhere to stay. It did not sound too bad, and it was only for a short while, she just had to ensure the place was suitable. They could always move on. But the girl was quick to trust and help them. Very quick. There could be an ulterior motive. She would not let a person's youth blind her to what they were capable of. What exactly could that work be?

"Alright then. As long as you are not misleading us."

"Good, I guess it's nice to meet you after all."

As Shaolin looked at the girl's short and wild hair, something hit her.

_How could I have been so stupid and let Yoruichi do that? Women labours wear their hair short. It would take an idiot to not realise Yoruichi-sama is female, even in such clothing. You idiot Shaol–_

"Nice to meet you too." Shaolin's head snapped in Yoruichi's direction. _...W-what?_

She had expected a clearly see-through impression, or at least one that barely kept the disguise. But that? That was unexpected. The voice Yoruichi used was deep. Deep enough that anyone seeing her feminine traits could likely ignore them as soon as she spoke. Did Yoruichi have voice impersonations as an innate gift; it would be a useful trait for a member of Onmitsukidō. And...

Shaolin was distracted from her pondering when something visibly clicked in Yoruichi's mind, "Oh you're a girl."

"Well isn't that obvious." Sometimes Yoruichi could be really brainless, luckily for them the girl found that insulting mistake humorous.

"Follow me then." The girl motioned in their direction and set off towards the town, the large dog padding alongside her. Shaolin made sure she and Yoruichi kept a suitable distance behind without appearing too rude.

"So? How was that? Do you think we convinced her?" Shaolin nodded her mouth still open slightly in shock.

"When did you learn to do such good impressions?"

Yoruichi shrugged nonchalantly, "I didn't."

The area they entered the town in was what she had expected, dusty streets, crowed houses and a stench of food mixed with waste. She had been in the area very rarely, but even so it would not take a genius to figure out the status of such a place.

Shaolin slid her gaze away from a dilapidated building to see the girl had stopped, the dog was a few steps ahead, its tongue lolling out.

"I never did ask your names." She punctuated the sentence with a jab of her finger in their direction.

Names, they needed other names. A few names she had used in the past moved to the front of her mind.

"I'm –

"Soi Fon." Yoruichi stated in a barely detectable panic.

The girl laughed.

"What kind of name is that?"

Shaolin folded her arms and lifted her head in an effort to cover her shock, and annoyance.

"So what's your name?"

At least this one could –

"Yoruichi." Shaolin had the urge to smack her own head. This could not be real; no one could mess up that spectacularly.

The girl brought the answers at least.

"Right. Yoruichi-san, Bee-san. Follow me."

"Yoruichi-sama." Shaolin muttered once the girl was further ahead of them and a woman carrying buckets had passed. "Why did you give me the code-name? I sincerely doubt they would recognise me." _And now I apparently have a new nickname._

"If people are after us then they are going to know who my bodyguard is."

"The only ones that we know of are dead. The ones who saw us both I mean."

"Besides not many people know my birth name." Shaolin sighed. Yoruichi was in her avoiding behaviour again.

"I still believe you should have used a code-name. You will need a surname?"

"It's too late now." Yoruichi cast her eyes about, "Neko."

"Do not be stupid Yoruichi-sama."

"What? I thought it –

"Something else." _Please!_

"You sure are bossy when you in this mode."

"This is seri–

"Does it matter? She didn't give us her name."

"What does that –

"Jeez!" The girl in front turned to look at them. "You sound like an old married couple!" The girl suddenly laughed, "If it's that important I'm glad I can't hear."

With that she turned her head back around and threw something that the dog happily chased after.

Shaolin waited a few moments before speaking again, "Yoruichi-sama this is not some adventure, you cannot just –

But she was ignored, Yoruichi had marched on ahead, all most at the heels of the girl and her dog.

Now Shaolin felt more than a little unsettled once more. Even more so than the memories of what had happened to them, how quickly everything had changed.

Hurrying after the figures in front she pushed the whirlwind of thoughts and the rising irritation aside and instead, once she was by Yoruichi's side, pointed something trivial out;

"You still can't say _Suì Fēng_ properly." Yoruichi turned a, hopefully, fake glower in her direction

"I meant to say it the Japanese way."

"Sure you did."

"I think I prefer normal, non-mission you."

* * *

Their odd group made their way into the town before, interestingly enough, seemingly turning back on themselves to travel along the edge of the area.

They exchanged small snippets of conversation, but none between herself and Yoruichi, it was partly a blessing but mostly frustrating. Shaolin, however, kept quiet and kept her emotions in check. She felt as if an entirely different weight had been placed upon her shoulders.

After almost half an hour their pacing slowed as they were led slightly away from the edge of the buildings to one that almost stood on its own. There was nothing particular different about it, but Shaolin had learnt long ago that meant very little in this place.

The girl knocked on the frame of the door and let herself in, Yoruichi strode in with no worry, Shaolin followed rather unsure, her hand remaining close to her sword's hilt.

From the layout of the building it appeared to be a shop of some kind, the thick layer of dust that covered everything was a sign that it was no longer in use. The girl opened a door at the far side of the room and disappeared downwards after telling her dog to stay where it was. It loped past Yoruichi who shrunk back almost unnoticeably.

"This is it. Hopefully it'll work out," The girl called to them, Yoruichi followed wordlessly, Shaolin did the same wondering how unusual it was to have stairs that led down in a building like this. If possible her grip, which had strayed to grip Suzumebachi's hilt, tighten even more. Yoruichi may have become trusting but it would take more than that to change her own mind.

The stairs led to a corridor which in turn led them to a door, one of a few.

"I brought some people I thought might be useful," the girl called out as she slid the shoji open.

"I thought I told ya to stop tha'."

"Well help yourself next time."

As the two bickered back and forth Shaolin took the time to move in a more suitable position to both survey the surroundings and the exit.

The room before them had no details that stood out, the only occupant was a woman seated in a slouch against some cushions.

The girl who led them crossed her arms, lifted her head and stamped past them both and disappeared up the stairs.

That did not look like it went well, were they supposed to leave now? She retained her grip on her sword. Just in case something was about to kick off.

"Get in here, shut tha' behind ya," The woman gestured at them with a pipe in her hand, "Now she's out the way."

The woman breathed out, a swirl of smoke twisted before her.

She held herself in an overly confident way, and not in the manner Shaolin felt suited a person of any station. A movement at her side distracted her, Yoruichi had stepped forward with a large smile encompassing her face.

"Kūkaku!" She exclaimed.

Shaolin bit her lip to prevent herself from exclaiming her shock aloud. Yoruichi knew this woman? But that was impossible! Unless –

Shaolin snapped out of her train of thought when the woman, now known to be Kūkaku, stood up.

"Get over 'ere."

Yoruichi obeyed. That did not sit well with Shaolin. Who was this woman to boss her around like that?

Now was not the time to let any anger blind her.

"Who is that girl?" Yoruichi asked, voicing Shaolin's own thoughts, "You look kind of relat –

There was a similarity in their appearance, but Shaolin decided that it must be due to coincidence.

"Don't even think it. Tha's Arisawa, she helps sometimes, don' know why. She's from right high up."

Did that mean from the more 'respectable' areas of the slums? She had only known her for a few minutes and could already she tell this woman was either mad or drunk. Maybe both.

"How are you? And Ganju and Kaien? It's been so long –

"He's dead."

Now that ridiculous expression on Yoruichi's face had disappeared. Whoever this person was it was apparent that Yoruichi was close to them. Whether that was a good or bad thing she was not sure. She could not remember anyone of importance. Not that Yoruichi had told her about anyway.

Seeing the shock on Yoruichi's face Shaolin's grip slackened and she found herself falling out of a defensive position.

"W-what who?"

"Kaien." The woman said flatly.

"What?... When? I –

The woman threw her arm around Yoruichi's shoulders.

"Where's your arm?" Yoruichi screeched, pervious questions forgotten.

"Hmm? Oh tha' old thing."

Yoruichi looked on with wide eyes, the gruff woman sighed in annoyance.

"Well you see someone kept asking me questions one night while I was tryin' to have a quiet drink, I got annoyed and as I didn' have a weapon handy I ripped it off and beat 'em with it."

"...really?"

"God you're as naive as ever." The woman barked.

Yoruichi was joking, she hoped.

"Do not insult Yoruichi-sama."

"Huh?" Kūkaku raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, forgot about the kid over there. What is it?"

"Kid?" Shaolin visible swallowed her annoyance, that bit more then the 'it' comment, "Sh –

"Soi!"

_...Right._

"Soi Fon." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes instead using that energy to lift her head in an almost arrogant pose, "Yoruichi-sama's bodyguard."

The...woman? Could not contain herself, "That's your bodyguard? What was your Father thinking? I mean I always thought," she tapped her head. Yoruichi looked confused, "but really." She barked once more in laughter.

"Soi. This is Kūkaku."

Oh, so it was 'Soi' now.

"I heard."

Yoruichi jabbed the other woman.

"Introduce yourself."

"Why, she alread' knows who I am." Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, and Kūkaku rolled hers, "Fine, ya always were weird."

She smiled in an overenthusiastic, and somewhat frightening way.

"Shiba Kūkaku."

Shiba, where had she heard that before? The fallen family? Considering what just happened that was a very likely possibility.

"So, can we stay here it'll only be for a..." Yoruichi turned her head to Shaolin who resisted the urge to sigh. Was it normal for Yoruichi to be this blunt around that woman.

"Three weeks. Maximum," Shaolin responded.

"Well, there's Ganju 's room, never used it, he's always out with his gang of..."

"Friends?" Shaolin supplied.

"...idiots." Kūkaku corrected, and then suddenly grinned, "Of course ya'll have to help around here a bit. The odd job or somethin'."

And before Shaolin could offer her thoughts on the matter, or suggest alternatives (it would take a while for her to come up with some, but there had to be something better, for Yoruichi-sama's sake), the woman in question eagerly agreed.


	24. Chapter 24

Shaolin made her way into the room in the least subtle way she could manage, the coins in her pocket '_clink_'d loudly with each step, even so the woman seated in the room's interior paid her no mind. Yoruichi was still snoring away in her room, well their room, Shaolin had chosen to sleep on the floor due to the lack of room elsewhere. She had not moved to somewhere better in all that time. Shaolin's jaw tensed. The woman ignoring her was always awake, sometimes she wondered if she even went to sleep at night.

Shaolin stood by her belief Kūkaku was a bad influence on Yoruichi, _She has not been herself since we ended up in this hell hole._

It was a thought that, by now, regularly entered her mind, quite like an ailment that never fully cleared up. The whole area and everyone in felt like a plague, especially the one before her...

Then maybe she was being harsh.

She had even given her something for all of her birthdays, in the three years they had spent there, mostly an item that had a hidden joke or insult. Last year it was firecrackers. Apparently it had to do with her attitude. Personally she did not get it.

"Oi Fon."

Then again.

"What Shiba?"

"That's Shiba-dono to you." The woman scolded her hand wielding a sloshing cup.

"Of course it is."

Kūkaku chose to ignore her deadpan expression.

"Would have thought ya would've learnt ya manners by now," Kūkaku's eyes closed as she raised her head arrogantly, "Three weeks ya said."

Shaolin ran a hand through her hair, "Do not remind me." A sore topic was a sore topic after all. Of course Yoruichi seemed less annoyed by the lack of rescue than Shaolin herself, which was even worse.

The lounging woman '_humm_'d and opened her eyes to return her gaze to Shaolin, the corner of her mouth twitched into a smirk,

"Now run along, ya late." She ordered, much like one would to a child.

And Shaolin had no choice but to obey, she knew inside Kūkaku would not cast them out if she did not fulfil her obligations, she was too close to Yoruichi for that. But Shaolin still had a level of pride, even if it were a hypocritical type of pride, she would continue running around doing chores or whatever task was given to her as that was what was agreed three years ago. She was not one to turn back on a promise.

Without a farewell, on her part that is, she left the room, headed up and exited onto the street as usual. She was greeted by the same few trees that may or may not have grown much over the last few years, and turned to find the usual route to her destination.

Before repetition was a comfort, now it was a constricting cage.

* * *

Shaolin continued to traipse along the all too familiar route.

It was not just repetition from the actions she performed or things she saw each day, but also what thoughts entered her mind. Often the thoughts caused a well of guilt and anger to form in her stomach, things she could have done differently or not done at all that would have changed everything for the better.

And once again she found that she had to remind herself that it was too late for that now.

She lowered her head and checked she still had the needed currency in her pocket in a swift sly motion.

The only variations she found were finding alternate routes, but she had found all of them some time ago. Occasionally she saw something happen, altercations between people, the usual sort of things that were to be expected in such an area.

But today was like any other day, people went about the duties around her, the scent of fresh cooking wafted in the air, children ran past barefoot and joyful in the warm weather. If there was one thing she could vouch for it was the happiness of the people, though it felt misplaced and she had seen her share of the less than cheerful person. But those she saw in that moment did not appear to have a care in the world.

She paused slightly when a bird '_squawk_'d and flew from a nearby tree, for a brief moment she felt as if someone was burning holes in her back. She spun around and saw a boy running at the heels of a man and an elderly woman sitting on the step leading into her house. There was nothing suspicious. There was no watching her.

She cursed the paranoia her training had instilled in her for a moment, then realised how ridiculous that thought was. She turned back around and continued along the road. Though she could not prevent giving Suzumebachi's hilt a reassuring squeeze.

She reached the shop in the usual amount of time and pushed the curtain aside as she stepped into the surprisingly chill shop interior. Unsurprisingly there was no one at the counter.

She was already falling behind on her normal schedule.

"Oi!" Shaolin called out impatiently, this happened too much for her liking.

A voice called out that the owner was coming, even so she had to wait a while more. Her days always started early and always had, she had patience but waiting around here always tried it. She had other things to do.

Eventually the curtain behind the counter was pushed aside and a woman appeared.

"You should have learnt not to take your time by now Matsumoto."

It probably was not the wisest decision to put a drinker in charge of the store, then maybe she was being a bit too negative, she did at least seem to take her responsibilities at least a little bit seriously. Hopefully the delay was not due to her 'hobby'.

The woman brushed off her comment with a smile, "The usual right? Of course it is, I figured you would be here around this time, actually you're normally here by now, now that I think about it," she chattered away, her smile still in place.

"I'm running behind so if you could hurry up," Shaolin kept her voice even in tone though she felt less then calm by this point. The woman disappeared back behind the curtain, after a few more moments Shaolin could not help by say the woman's name in a warning tone.

"You know you can all me Rangiku." Matsumoto replied her voice only slightly muffled by the curtain separating them.

Clinking sounds permeated the air for the next few moments before the taller woman reappeared pushing strands of light hair from her eyes.

"All bound and ready for delivery." Matsumoto placed the bundle on the counter and Shaolin immediately held out the paper money she had. Coins would have been better but she had no choice in the matter. She had not been given enough in coins. She had to wonder how Kūkaku got her money now she no longer sold her crafts. Fireworks, unsurprisingly.

"Thank you," the woman chirped as she took the money and sorted out the correct change, unfortunately for Shaolin Matsumoto continued chattering away and took her time returning the coins her blue eyes sparkling.

Shaolin's once trained focus dimmed.

Matsumoto was visibly different, something that had surprised and somewhat confused Shaolin at first, not just to her but everyone else in the area, the woman had taken it on herself to explain why. Shaolin knew she had been taken in by an elderly couple when she was barley a child. Where she was from, Shaolin did not know nor did she have any interest in knowing. The woman had probably mentioned it but it was lost to Shaolin's memory.

Despite the way she acted Shaolin was fairly certain Matsumoto was actually quite smart. She even suspected she knew the truth about Yoruichi's gender, though if she knew the truth she never voiced it to either of them, instead she seemed to play along with them. If her suspicions were right then she had to give the woman credit, she was not that bad.

"My eyes are up here."

Shaolin blinked.

And blinked once more.

"What are you insinuating?" She demanded, her eyes having shot up from where they had accidentally drifted.

Matsumoto smiled slyly.

"You shouldn't dress like that." Shaolin muttered, one arm crossing her body, the other still held outstretched, "It's impossible not to notice."

The smile remained, "Your ears are red."

The coins continued their one by one descent into her palm.

She felt her eyebrow twitch.

Thankfully, or not so thankfully, Matsumoto chose to change the subject. It was not too unusual for her to jump from subject to subject. Or for Shaolin to stop paying attention to topic at hand and regain it during another one.

"You know I wouldn't mind getting to know Yoruichi-san a bit more –

"Don't even think about it," Matsumoto's smile was sly, she did not mean the words, Shaolin hoped, she was teasing her again. Not something Shaolin could cope with.

"Aww, you're no fun," The smile was replaced with a forced a pout.

Shaolin's hand clenched, at last, around the coins, she swiftly returned them to their proper place.

"I mean it's not like you're a couple, at least not from what I've seen."

Shaolin frowned.

"Aww...Soi-chan?"

"I will see you tomorrow."

Grabbing the package of the counter she took off out of the building before Matsumoto could say anymore. _That gossip never shut up_,She fumed internally.

Today was just not one of those days that ran smoothly.

* * *

The next stop was further west, the following even more so, then she would have to walk the long circle back to the Shiba woman's house. At least she did technically have less to do today, often as well as the usual pick up of goods she had to deliver goods to people she found highly suspect. Perhaps that was Kūkaku's source of income.

By now the stands that dotted the streets in various places were set up, she avoided a group crammed around a food stand and made her way to a often used shortcut for her next stop to pick up some food.

Shaolin turned around the corner into an alley that ran between two houses, Shaolin shifted the bundle over her shoulder to avoid knocking the contents against the solid walls enclosing her. She did not wish to break any of them.

She was halfway along the alley when she felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck, she was used to feeling uneasy, she had ever since arriving in that place. Yet there was something different about it this time, it was similar to earlier this morning.

Shaolin continued walking at the same pace, outwardly showing no sign she knew there was someone approaching her from behind.

She was waiting, she felt the figure approach her and when they were only a breath away, kicked out.

In hindsight it was not the wisest decision, but there were no taking chances in this area.

With shock she felt her leg come to a halt, she turned as much as she was able, pushed the trapped foot forward as hard as she could and propelled herself backwards away from the figure.

The bundle fell from her hand smashed.

She caught her foot on the ground, using the leverage she threw herself backwards mid-fall, planning to roll and return to her feet. To question the attacker and get a good look at them. Lashing out should have been her third action.

The area was too small.

A sharp pain bloomed inside her head, searing her nerves and paralysing her senses.

She heard footsteps, perhaps a shouting voice as her sight blurred, shadows taking over the blue of the sky.


	25. Chapter 25

Shaolin awoke with a jolt, something had crashed nearby or maybe that was just the pain in her head making its' presence known. Why did she always end up in situations like this? Where was she?

Groaning Shaolin pushed herself up, her vision swimming.

"Hey! She's awake!" A voice cried out.

Her limbs were free.

"Kiyone please." A hushed, and oddly familiar, voice interrupted, "You need to be quiet."

"Sorry Nee-san." Her guard relaxed, she recognised one of the female voices, that did not mean she trusted the person. Just that there was no reason to be too tense.

_I must have taken one hell of a hit._ Her hand moved from her forehead, her eyes darting up to the person beside her, a grey haired girl. A very familiar girl. _Kotetsu?_

She shifted her gaze to the other figure, the one who's voice she recognised, and saw a familiar dark hair girl.

_Sisters? _A shy grey haired giant and a loudmouthed brunette were related?

_My thoughts are not making sense. Priorities Shaolin._

Another groan slipped from her throat as Shaolin forced herself to speak, "What are you doing here?" She had not meant to blurt that out in front of someone else. They needed their cover. She cursed her sluggish brain as she cautiously touched the area were the pain was strongest. Her eyes remained fixed on the wide grey eyes focused on her.

"Err. We...I mean I...I mean –

As the girl rambled meaninglessly to herself Shaolin found herself being brought back to her full senses.

Mind now somewhat clear, though still aching, Shaolin saw no point in not getting an answer, extra person or not.

"Does Unohana know what you are doing?"

The girl's mouth moved but no words left her. The younger girl took this moment to joyfully interrupt.

"They've always helped us. The healer lot that is. Well not all of them, but most, I don't think they are supposed to though, what with the divide and all, but they still do anyway, I'm glad, they are better than the healers out here, and I get to see Nee-san a lot, which is great." Shaolin gripped her head; the endless loud-pitched talking was not doing the ongoing throbbing in her head any good. The information, while useful, was coming out in a way she would rather it did not.

"K-kiyone. You shouldn't be saying stuff like that."

"Why?"

"We aren't meant to be helping you. We'll all get into trouble. Especially Unohana-sensei."

"Bah! You're always going on about her. 'What would Unohana-sensei do?' 'What would Unohana-sensei think?' She's not some all powerful and knowing entity you know. You wouldn't see me fawning over someone like that."

"I am meant to act that way. Unohana-sensei is my teacher, and...and she always knows what to do!"

"Not teacher. Superior, she's a highe–

"_Bì zuĭ_." The sisters turned to stare at the hunched over woman.

"O-oh, my apologises Shaolin-san."

The brunette looked confused.

"Shaolin?"

Isane avoided answering the question by crouching down by her bag; all was silent save for the clinking of glass and rustling created by her search. Unfortunately for Shaolin she couldn't enjoy this brief moment of silence, the throbbing in her head seemed to be echoing in her ears.

Isane pulled out a small bottle, uncorking it she retrieved an herb of some kind. Shaolin did not care to identify it.

"Chew this." The herb gingerly handed to her Shaolin raised it to her mouth and did as instructed. An overly sweet taste filled her mouth.

"No Shaolin-San, keep chewing it." Shaolin begrudgingly turned away from where she was preparing to spit the contents out.

"Just do not swallow it." That did little to encourage Shaolin to listen to her.

The pain in her head already felt as if it was easing.

Thinking back to the long sentence that had come from Kiyone's mouth she was not surprised by what she had heard. So Unohana was aiding the very people she was not meant to, that was not a shock.

"Why did they send you, you don't exactly blend in." Shaolin asked around the herb in her mouth.

Isane was still crouched over her bag in the process of returning the bottle to its' proper place. She seemed taken aback by the question, her eyes widened as she stammered over her words.

Kiyone took this moment to interrupt, again, "I guess it's due to me," she stated with a smug smile.

Shaolin did not see what there was to be proud of.

"SOI!" The door slammed against its support in the solid wall as a figure barraged into the room. Shaolin groaned.

Kiyone looked at the woman who had just entered oddly. Yoruichi cleared her throat harshly. "Err. I meant..." The deep voice only caused Isane to now look at her oddly. Shaolin heard a sigh as the door slid shut.

"Isane?" Yoruichi's voice was back to normal. Which Shaolin was glad for.

The Princess looked at the small girl.

"Kiyone. Don't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what Yoruichi-san?" While Shaolin did not approve of the life Kūkaku lived she was thankful of the bonds that they, or rather Yoruichi, were able to forage due to it.

Looking up Shaolin saw Yoruichi was grinning in a familiar way. The golden gaze switched its focus onto her, the grin instantly disappearing.

"Oh God what happened to her?" Panic shot through Shaolin's body, her gaze fixing once more on a sheepish, and partially scared, Healer.

"Please Shihōin-dono. Not so loud."

"B-but. Look." Yoruichi all but screeched, her hand pointing and waving in Shaolin's direction.

"I-it is not that bad." The girl seemed to shuffle backwards, or maybe it was just her sight playing up again. "I-I've...seen much worse."

Shaolin lurched upwards, she thought she heard the girl yelp, her sight wavered and things became disorientated again. Her stomach churned as her sight spun, a buzzing filled her ears drowning out anything else. A familiar pair of arms caught and steadied her as a small sound of pain escaped her throat. She forced her body to relax, taking in even breaths she let the medicine work, the feelings disappeared.

Her head was resting on something.

"Calm down Soi." Her eyes fluttered open, she felt her cheeks flush weakly.

"I was not going to attack her." She looked at Isane once more."Gods. You've got even taller." The girl's mouth slackened. Her eyes now the size of saucers.

How did Yoruichi even get here? Where was here?

"Isane, it's nothing to be horrified about." Yoruichi tried to reassure her. "And just ignore Soi, she doesn't know what she's on about." A hand pressed to her forehead. The tall girl's expression altered slightly. "I mean, really, who gets so obsessed with height. I sure don't."

"Told you, you should stop fussing about it Nee-san." Kiyone piped in.

Isane did not look wholly convinced, with her head bowed she held a scrap of cloth in front of Shaolin. Shaolin moved away from Yoruichi accepting the cloth, she spat the herb into it. She hoped that was what it was for.

"I...I must say I am impressed Shaolin-san." Shaolin raised her head to look at Isane as she disposed of the cloth.

"Why?" Her head was feeling so much better now, though she was still worried about the damage.

"Well, you didn't attack me or try to escape for a start." Seeing her attempt at humour did not go well, aside from the two behind her, Isane continued.

"If you tell me where you are staying I'll inform Unohana-sensei that you are here."

Finally! A chance to return to normality.

"She'll know what to do." The sisters said in union. Kiyone clearly meaning it mockingly.

Yoruichi shifted uncomfortably, "If you must."

* * *

They exited out the back of the building. Looking back Shaolin saw it was a disowned, or disused, Inn.

An interesting place to use as a cover. Shaolin found herself wondering just how many other places were being used in such a way.

Isane had asked Shaolin to stay seated for what felt an age, apparently it was to check she was fit to leave. She had to admit the conversation was not as dragging as she envisioned it to be.

Neither spoke until they were an reasonable distance away.

"I hope they avoid any trouble."

She felt the normal tightening in her jaw fade, the tenseness had been a common occurrence when around the people that populated their new 'home', and Yoruichi herself, but occasional the Yoruichi she once knew would come back and it was as much a surprise as a relief.

"Well if it happens it can't be helped." If they receive any punishment they had only brought it on themselves, even so Shaolin felt some worry and a sense of foreboding in her gut.

The dull pain in Shaolin's head was making its presence known, she looked about to distance herself from it and realised the sun was quickly disappearing from the sky, bathing the streets in a weak orange.

"I did not get everything I needed, and lost what I had," Shaolin rubbed her temple carefully, "Now it's too late and –

"Don't worry about it Soi," She heard Yoruichi speak up confidently, "Kūkaku'll be fine."

By now they had made their way onto a main street and were in the process of figuring out which way they needed to go, Yoruichi had been sent directions to get there but said her memory was failing on how to get back. Eventually they decided on the direction and continued on their way. They avoided any passerby's as much as they were able, just in case they needed to talk about what happened. They did not.

Shaolin surveyed Yoruichi's profile, her eyebrows were drawn low and her lips pressed in a thin line, an expression she had not seen in three years. It brought both relief and concern.

Reaching a street they were more familiar with they made their way through some short allies quickly, before the sun set completely and night set in.

The road they were aiming for was in sight when Shaolin felt compelled to stop, "Yoruichi-sama, are we not going to talk about what happened?"

Yoruichi spared her a look.

"I mean...there is something bothering you," Shaolin spoke in the confident tone she had mastered over time, it was not that long ago she could rarely, if ever, use it when speaking to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi looked surprised but that expression vanished, a grin taking its' place, "Don't be silly, now we have to get back. It's late."

The pain in Shaolin's head surged and she realised her jaw was tense once more. Forcing herself to relax Shaolin reluctantly nodded to which Yoruichi smiled and turned.

However when they turned they found their path blocked.

Shaolin whirled around only to find a few man approaching from behind. She turned back to face the other men blocking their exit. Her hand shot to Suzumebachi but lessened when she noticed something.

The men wore _kosode_ and _waraji_, some even lacked those. If she knew no better Shaolin would think they were peasants or thugs. The man at the forefront bowed his bold head.

"We have come to collect you Shihōin-dono."

His accent, if not his words, clearly showed who they were to Shaolin, and she hoped, Yoruichi.

"So that was you before." Shaolin folded her arms. It was obvious now.

"We were not to involve civilians." Another shirtless member stated then turned back to Yoruichi, "And it was noted that you were absent, which was unusual, we had to wait until you were located."

"I think it's more than a bit late for that now," Yoruichi said in a teasing tone.

"If you resist we will use force." The bald man said, his tone even.

"Then use force, I'm not leaving."

If Shaolin sided with the men then Yoruichi would be taken back to safety, but they had been in the slums for three years, and while it was not the best of conditions Yoruichi seemed content. More than content really. She did not like it, did not like the way Yoruichi had changed, but she understood.

Shaolin wrestled with her decision while Yoruichi spoke back to the men. Her voice eventually losing its' jokiness and replaced with a rising anger. She needed to stop this.

"If Yoruichi wishes to stay than I can only support her decision." The words fell from her mouth emotionless but determined. She was not happy with the decision herself.

The bald man nodded, "Then we will have to use force," he said in an even voice.

There was no getting out of this, she knew that, she knew what would happen but she had to support Yoruichi.

A man lurched towards her, she swiftly deflected his attack and landed a kick to the gut of another. Another fist came towards her which she fended with her arm, only for the force to send her stumbling into the arms of another man.

A thick arm wrapped around her neck, her hands clamped down on it, but it was too late. She saw the cloth in his free hand.

The cloth pressed against her face, an overpowering smell like garlic or sage singed her nostrils. She struggled and attempted to lash out, to send her elbows into the man's ribs, but they had no force behind them. The cloth just pressed closer, its' contents scrapping against her face. Her eyes widened but by the time she realised what the herb was it was already too late.

For the second time that day darkness engulfed her.


	26. Chapter 26

_This is getting ridiculous_, Shaolin internally groaned. Yoruichi would probably make light of her being knocked out so much, something along the lines of it making up for the, relatively, peaceful past few years.

As she forced her eyes to open she wondered where she would find herself this time.

_Don't be stupid, there is only one place you could be._ As her eyes opened her thought was confirmed when she was met with a very familiar looking ceiling.

She blinked a few times to test that she was not going to have another turn when she moved from her current position, and, once she saw she would be fine, moved into sitting up position. Her mind foggy and the pain in her head still there but more of a dull thud by now.

And as if on cue the Shoji leading into the room was carefully slid open.

"Morning Shaolin-san," the woman who entered the room had barely changed in three years. Unohana spoke to and regarded her in the same way she always had, it was almost as if those three years had just been a bad dream.

There was no reason asking how she ended up there, though she was fairly confused as to why they bothered to bring her back. If they only wanted Yoruichi it would have made more sense and been easier for them to leave her unconscious in the street. Still, she could not complain.

Shaolin could only nod in response. The bizarreness of the situation somewhat blinding.

The woman gave her, her usual smile.

"You're other injury is healing quickly, who ever treated it knew what they were doing," Unohana said with an unusual glint to her eye.

Once again she could only bring herself to nod, not ready to trust her tongue after what happened the last time she awoke due to a similar situation.

Unohana released a breath as a somewhat downcast look crossed her face.

"I'm afraid it is left to me to give you the news."

A cold sweat broke across Shaolin's brow, her throat tighten.

"It's not what you fear," Unohana reassured.

For a moment she had thought something awful had befallen Yoruichi, only now did she see how ridiculous that thought was. Why would they hurt her.

"You have been moved to the _Keiratai_, you are to report there as soon as able. Which, you will be pleased to know, is now."

Shaolin's stomach plummeted,

"I...I've been...?"

"Transferred." There was a force behind the words that caused Shaolin to falter.

"Please excuse me; I have a meeting to attend to." And with no farewell or the normal exchange she had come to expect of the woman, she left.

There was something very off with what just happened, or perhaps Shaolin was projecting her confused feelings on her surroundings. Perhaps the Mugwort was still affecting her. Maybe she was seeing things that were not there to see. Sensing things there were not to sense.

Or perhaps she was over thinking it all.

* * *

Shaolin assumed she had been dismissed and left the room to do as Unohana told her after collecting a uniform that was sitting on the side, (how Unohana, for who else could it have been, knew what size to collect for her, she did not know). She carried the bundle of clothing under her arm as she travelled to her destination, it probably would have been a good idea to change before leaving, but in her haste to understand what was happening the thought had not entered her mind.

Before she could register it she was standing in one of the courtyards surrounding the barracks, uniform still underarm while waiting for the man in charge to appear. She had been sent to wait there and it was taking longer than she envisioned, but she dismissed most of the irritation she felt. As the _G__undanchō_ of the unit he would obviously be occupied, still she would like some sort of explanation as to what was going on. If she knew it was going to be this long she would have taken the time to change into her uniform.

She had taken what had happened in her stride, but now as she stood in the shade of a section of the barracks and the knowledge of what happened fully sunk in, she felt anger. Just anger.

Why had she been punished? It was not her fault they had taken three years to find them. She had protected Yoruichi as best as she could, she had looked out for any sign of rescuers. Though as that thought entered her mind she had to admit that after awhile a part of her had given up hope on anyone coming to collect them.

It was unacceptable that she had allowed that to happen. She should have stayed on the lookout.

She was shook out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of heavy footfalls approaching her, she fell into position with ease, aside from the bundle of clothing pressing into her side.

Three men approached her; the one in the middle was large, surprisingly large. Had she been misled? Was she in the wrong place?

"Oi! Are you Fon?" The man in the middle asked.

"Yes," Shaolin paused before adding, "I'm waiting for the _Gundanchō _of the _Keiratai_."

Shaolin gave a slight bow, "If he will be awhile would it be alright if I would to change into the correct attire."

A small man to the right of the one who had so rudely called out to her bowed in greeting to her, "You can change into your uniform when we show you to your new room."

"So I will have to wait to see the _Gundanchō."_

The large man gave a short bark of laughter, then stopped and gave her a repulsive smirk. With a jab of his podgy thumb to his chest he announced,

"That's me, Ōmaeda Nikkōtarōemon YoshiayamenosukeMarechiyo-sama."

...And now it looked like things were down-spiralling at an accelerated rate.

* * *

Her family had always served in the _Onmitsukidō_, in the _K__eigun_. None of her family, that she could recall, had served in the _Keiratai_. The easiest duties in the unit were to monitor the city, silently. That was not to say the duties were easy, just easier than the other main duty of the _Keiratai_, which was the patrolling of the outskirts and the surrounding areas. She was unsurprised and unmoved by which one of the duties she had been assigned.

There had been many close calls during the missions they undertook, more than she had expected in the few weeks she had been reassigned. At first she thought the level of assaults were normal, but that was only during the first day, after that it had become more than apparent their _G__undanchō_ was not the best suited person for the position he occupied. At all.

Unlike the others she pointed out flaws in their _G__undanchō_'s plans and often alternative methods they could use. She often found herself saying things like she was at that exact moment,

"Don't be foolish. It would be easier to send in an infiltrator. If they think they are being spied upon they will be more perceptive of their surroundings. This particular group is rag tag from the reports, new people come often. As such a new person should be relatively unremarkable to them."

The other _Keiratai_ members said nothing, but the looks in their eyes told her all she knew. Ōmaeda's lip curled but she saw his head nod slightly.

And after a while the Oaf started listening to her, of course he did this in secret or as close to secret as someone like him was able, and instead of her pointing out flaws in front of everyone as she was doing at the start he began to find her on her own and tell her his plans in advance. Of course he took credit for these ideas and plans but she did not mind. At the end of the day as long as things got done as effectively as possible she could stomach her irritation.

* * *

With a nod of her head Shaolin thanked the messenger before her and left to prepare for her next mission. It had been so long that she could only hope her mother would accept the letter.

She should have sent something the first week she had returned, it had only been a couple of weeks since then but a heavy ball of guilt had settled in her stomach and even now after she had finally sent the letter it refused to budge.

For the first time her thoughts fleeted back to the people she had met over the three years, despite their differences or plain old oddities they were united. Like some sort of dysfunctional family. And despite her attitude and the way she treated them they had accepted her as one of them. That caused the ball to grow.

She even felt some sort of longing for the fights she once had. Not in the emotional sense. The short haired girl needed somewhere to vent and in a way so did she, it had benefited them both. Tatsuki could discard pent up feelings in such away, Shaolin could only train. She could even say she enjoyed the time they had spent together. Especially compared to the other people. Despite that she had never managed to rid herself of that horrid nickname.

_No_, she shook her head, ignoring any looks of confusion sent her way. It was too late to dwell on what she could have, should have, done. She had a duty to perform, not the same as before, but still a duty. She would not let her family down anymore then she already had. They deserved better. Her mother deserved better.


	27. Chapter 27

Nothing much had changed in the three years that passed, despite all that happened and the stress that it would obviously have caused. Yes more lines now crossed her father's forehead and the corners on his face, and there were more guards around than ever before, but other than those changes everything seemed to roll along just as it used to, perhaps even before Shaolin had arrived in to her life. No, definitely the same way as before Shaolin arrived.

In fact things were moving along just as if nothing had ever happened, the marriage was going on (she still doubted it was, it had been dragged out for so long, even before the three year break that she could see no end to it). But she was doing anything but falling back into her role, she had seen another side to life. She did not want to go back.

Yes she had 'everything on a plate' here, and yet it all just felt tiresome. It was odd.

The only person she had seen recently was Hikaru, who she had tried to prod for information, she knew nothing useful.

But she was not going to allow herself to be trapped again, trapped.

That took her mind back to that night three years ago, when she had tried to 'free' Shaolin. Now she thought back she felt as if her ideas were misplaced. She had wanted Shaolin away from her, to be somewhere safer. But now it had actually happened it just felt wrong.

Not to mention she was stuck with Tusbame for a bodyguard, not that she went anywhere that really required one.

At least she had received some sort of explanation from her Father for what had happened, apparently they were going to be retrieved when Shaolin was told, but then her Father 'saw the potential' in them staying. Whatever that was. In fact her Father's men had apparently been watching them for _all_ of that time to ensure no harm came to her. He insisted her would not let harm befall her. And that was all she was able to get from him, she tried to pry more but he was having none of it.

Within the first week she had come up with a plan and had, had to wait for the right time. And so she left it for a couple of weeks in the hope the eyes on her had lessened and she felt it would work. That time was now.

* * *

She waited until the dead of the night before making her move.

Padding quietly over to her window she moved the shutters away with ease and made good her, temporary, escape. Her feet met the ground in the same amount of time as they used to, not that there was much of a drop.

She stood straight from her partial crouch and quickly surveyed her surroundings. Her heart leapt when she spotted the shape of someone a short distance away.

A guard outside the window, of course an obvious manoeuvre, she should have expected her Father to think of that. And yet a part of her believed her would not.

She considered ducking down to see if they left or scrambling back into her room, maybe she could even run off before they noticed.

No. That would be a stupid move even by her standards.

But as Yoruichi stood motionless the figure before her did not move, there was not even a twitch to suggest they had noticed her. She was confident they would not notice her that night, a thought that soothed the beat of her heart.

And just like that the night continued, the wind stirred the leaves, the crickets continued to sing and Yoruichi resumed her journey.

* * *

Yoruichi kept in the shadows of the trees near the edge of the buildings. It was the perfect place to be to avoid the patrols, and an easy place to hide in if someone came to close or even spotted her.

The whole event brought back a swell of excitement in Yoruichi, old memories of expeditions in her youth. The thrill of breaking the rules, to slink just out of sight underneath the nose of the very people who enforced those rules.

After a particular close call where she had to duck behind a hedge she had to hold in a youthful snort of laughter.

It did not take her long to reach the barracks, she was somewhat surprised that she could remember the way there; after all she had not been there much. She remained in cover for a moment to survey the situation. There was no one around beside a young recruit wandering around, she considered her options and settled on taking the riskier option.

She readied herself and put on a strong air of confidence after retracing a few steps to ensure the recruit believed she had walked down one of the paths leading to the barracks, rather than emerging from the shrubbery, and walk purposefully towards him.

"Which division are you in?"

Startled, he turned to her. He stared at her for a moment, then realised he had been asked a question.

"Err, the _Keiratai_, Shihōin-dono," he said in a rush as he dropped into bow.

_Perfect_.

"Well that's good," it would be best to delay her revealing her intentions even if it was only for a bit, "I have been looking for someone from that division for awhile, you won't began to believe the trouble I've gone through."

The boy nodded rapidly and announced that he would do anything to help.

"So you would know where Fon Shaolin is."

The boy looked blank before realisation crossed his face, for a brief moment Yoruichi feared he knew she was not meant to be there,

"Oh...oh. " The boy still looked startled but obeyed, "If you follow me, Shihōin-dono, I'll lead you to the right entrance."

Yoruichi's confident smile widened.

"Go on then."

The boy led her around the nearest corner and past a few outcrops of the building, occasionally tripping over his own feet in his haste, before finally halting in front of a scattering of trees and a door.

"There it is Shihōin-dono." Though there was no reason to, he pointed at the door, "Just through there, Shihōin-dono, the second door on the right."

"Thank you, you can go now."

"R-right, I think that's right Shihōin-dono, I –

"It's alright, you can go now."

"T-thank you," he stammered before rushing of to continue whatever it was that he was previously doing.

Now Yoruichi had two more options to chose from, approach through the window or the door. She chose the latter, it was close to the entrance so there was less risk of –

Wait! Since when did she worry about things like risk? She was the former future head of the Onmitsukidō, and just like that boy showed, she was capable of doing as she wished.

Yoruichi entered the building which looked and felt much like the one she had entered over three years ago, if it was not the same one. She located the second door on the right, raised her fist to knock and waited for a response.

For a painful few seconds her heart fell still.

What was she doing? Was she really going through all of this just to see someone again? Just to have someone to talk to? What was wrong with her?

There was a brief moment of silence then the door slid open.

"What do you want no– ...Yoruichi-sama?" Shaolin's disgruntled expression melted away replaced first with what Yoruichi hoped was happiness, then secondly with confusion.

"I-I didn't know if you would be here." And now she was stammering like an idiot, which was not like her at all.

A few more moments of silence passed between them before Shaolin moved aside.

"You best come in."

The room looked little different too, though she knew this was not the same room, or even section of the building, Shaolin had lived in before.

"How did you get here? I would have  
thought you would be unable," Shaolin asked as she tried her best to smooth her hair back into its' normal state, it was strange to see her do something so self-conscious. She never had during the time that had past.

"Out the window."

"Is that how you used to get around before?" Shaolin said in a tone that clearly needed no response though there was a slight air of amusement about her.

Yoruichi took a seat on the reasonably hard bed without prompt.

"I thought I wouldn't get in, the recruit who helped me didn't even ask why I had no guards. Not to mention I why I was wondering around this time of night."

"I have noticed the newest," meaning those that came while they were not here, "recruits are lacking a certain something. It is worrying but not my place to make such accusations."

"Accusations of what."

Shaolin did not answer, and remained a distance away by a cupboard for, presumably, her clothing. However little of it there was. Yoruichi changed the subject,

"So...how have you been?" The echoes of familiarity did not fully register with Yoruichi at the time, nor any time after that.

"As well as is to be expected, there is something comforting about return to an old routine," Shaolin paused as if to consider something then met her eyes, "But you are not comfortable."

"I want to leave," Yoruichi blurted out; extremely unusual for her but it had been building along with her frustration since she had returned. And it was not like she was one to keep her thoughts to herself, well not usually, "Things were better out there."

Shaolin shook her head,

"If you run away they'll find you." How could Shaolin be comfortable here when everything out there was such an improvement? But then maybe she wasn't, it was hard to tell with her. Some things were easy to translate, others not so much. And this wasn't a bout of embarrassment.

And she was right, if they returned to the city they would be found easily, just as before, only this time they would not be followed for three years before being brought back.

But there were always other places to go.

"No, not back there, even if wanted to, not there," She was normally clear with her words but this time she stumbled over them as they left her too quick, "To...elsewhere, further up Japan. Or...or perhaps not even Japan. We could go to China. I don't know the language but you do. I can learn."

"I do not think that's a good idea."

"I didn't do well before but I'll practice." Practice always worked, and it was not like she had practice properly before. Before it was only in jest.

"I mean leaving. To go anywhere. You'll be endangered," Shaolin contested, and when she saw the desperation on Yoruichi's face added, "We cannot leave Japan anyway."

"Why not? Money? We can get –

Shaolin cut her sentence off, something Yoruichi felt had never happened before, "There are laws in place, they did not want your blood or culture polluted by the barbarians."

Barbarians, she had heard the word rarely but knew it referred to those in the Western areas, "That doesn't matter, we're only two people."

Shaolin shook her head, reasoning ought to help. At least a little.

"I do not agree with what they do. I don't want to stand there knowing I'm letting people suffer," she had always felt like this, she had shut of those negative thoughts for too long, "I don't want to go back to that."

Shaolin sighed, her head lowered as she moved slightly closer to where Yoruichi was sitting.

"We cannot leave, we will be punished, even if we did manage to leave somehow we would not be able to come back."

"What?" Great, there was even more Yoruichi did not know, more times where she had been left out of the loop. It did not occur to her to ask, to be honest she never even thought too deeply about leaving the country before. She had never even imagined leaving her home before.

"The punishment for leaving Japan is death. If you do manage to leave when you come back you will face the death penalty," Yoruichi knew Japan had strict rules but that sounded ridiculous to her, even so she took in the information for a few short minutes. Surely she could avoid the punishment, she was a Noble! But still...

"I didn't know about that."

"It has been in place for a long time. I suppose you would not know unless you wanted to leave, or were likely to try to," Shaolin tone dipped low, she was disappointed she could not help her.

Even so, determination rose within her, there was always another option.

"I don't care, we will find a way."

Shaolin looked unconvinced but sighed as she looked away anyway.

"If that is your wish..." Determination replaced her pervious expression, "I will stay by your side."

* * *

Over the next few weeks the meetings continued. They did not occur every night and they had to arrange their meetings in advance, though this did not always ensure that they would be able to spend any time together. Shaolin's duties were not always planned, often, she said, she found herself being woken in the middle of the night due to a sudden change in circumstances.

The meetings were a comfort to Yoruichi in a time of rushed change, when together they usually only spoke about what they had been doing which in Yoruichi's case was nothing. During these discussions Shaolin had tried repeatedly to discourage Yoruichi and stop the meetings. Yoruichi was not sure whether to be proud or disgusted that her stubbornness had swayed Shaolin's mind, for the moment at least. It never occurred to her to ask_ why _Shaolin wanted to stop meeting. The secret times they spent together were clearly a comfort to both, she did not want them to stop.

Checking the coast was clear Yoruichi shot out of the surrounding trees and tapped on Shaolin's window, the new entrance she had  
chosen, it was much easier to get in that way without being spotted. Admittedly she had not informed Shaolin before making the decision; Shaolin did not seem too surprised though.

The material blocking her view into the room twitched a split second before the window was opened. Yoruichi climbed in easily when Shaolin moved to away, and shut the window and curtain once she was safely in the small room.

"Well that was easy," Yoruichi found herself saying with a grin when she turned to Shaolin, "It's shocking really."

"I am not surprised, though you shouldn't be taking so much joy in it."

The younger woman kept her left arm close to her body; in fact she had barely moved it since she had arrived.

"It's nothing, it'll heal." Shaolin said catching her look.

"I'm betting Unohana told you to keep your arm wrapped."

Shaolin's expression gave away the answer. Some things never changed.

"You shouldn't be here," Shaolin said in a desperate attempt to change the course of the conversation.

"Not this again," Yoruichi placed her hand to her head, she saw Shaolin look away shamefully.

Shaolin was sitting on her bed, Yoruichi sat down near her.

"How did your day go? Err, I mean other then the obvious."

"It's nothing, we were caught by surprise. Their apparent leader did this to me."

"But you got him right," Yoruichi's grin returned.

"Well...no," Yoruichi was not sure whether that meant the man got away or if someone else, dispatched, him. But seeing Shaolin's expression she chose not to pry any further. It was clearly discomforting.

"Don't look so down," Shaolin looked back up with a small smile, "Not much happened with me, the usual really.

"You do not have long then?" Of course not, just a week, but that felt an age away at the present time. Everything was being arranged, to be honest she had no clue as to what was happening and had little interest in knowing. Of course when she left they would no longer have their meetings, she had become so used to them, so used to having Shaolin with her almost constantly before that. She did not think she would adapt well, if at all.

"I meant what I said," Shaolin looked at her blankly, "about leaving. There has to be a way." A part of her knew it was pointless, she had not even thought about what she could possibly do, but she could not help herself when it came to what ifs.

"I said I would stay with you but it's just not possible," Shaolin's voice was unusually harsh and as she suddenly stood something compelling Yoruichi to reach out.

Shaolin fell back to the bed looking at her in shock, Yoruichi retained her grip on Shaolin's wrist.

The fluttering she felt before returned, the one she felt when sneaking about, that familiar excitement, but this time there was something slightly different about it. Those three years flickered back into her mind; she had felt it then every now and then. She had never realised that Shaolin could be the cause of it.

Shaolin's near constant stoicism faded, pink raising in her cheeks as she muttered her name in a tone of voice she had not used in a long time.

A blade suddenly pressed into the flesh of Shaolin's neck.

They had been so caught up in thoughts they had not heard the shoji open.

Another body grabbed her and pulled her out the door and through the corridor with a shocking force.

As she was forcibly removed from the building she saw the Royal Escort outside stood in the background in all their uniform identicalness. They had never scared her before. But in the dark there was something sinister about them.

The grip on her arm worsened, she looked up into the blazing eye of her Father. The guards moved forward, she looked behind to see Shaolin appear into the night, another Royal Escort standing behind with their sword unsheathed.

She wanted to shout out but her lungs could not process the air, her brain could not process what had just happened.

She expected Shaolin to struggle, to fight and lash out, to run free or be dragged away. She did not expect her to walk, unbound, unharmed and calmly alongside her, her Father and the Royal Escort.


	28. Chapter 28

"You can't do this!"

"Yoruichi sit down," Hiroshi, who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, ordered in his usual tone of voice, neither hard nor soft. Yoruichi felt herself obeying, even if she was fuming with anger inside. Damn those lessons.

Her Father paced to the left and back again repeatedly, he was mumbling to himself in a low tone. The noise was grating on Yoruichi's already fried nerves.

"– I should have seen this," he tugged at his sleeve, "the reports suggested nothing."

She had demanded answers over and over, but no one was listening. Or just did not want to answer her.

"Shihōin-sama?" Hiroshi's tone was one of concern.

"The usual punishment will not do," Her Father stopped in his pacing and turned to the man behind her as he spoke.

"Usual? It's not like this has happened before," She would not sit there being talked over like she was not present!

"We will do what we always do to people who betray us in such a severe manner."

"Severe manner!"

Hiroshi said her name sternly but said no more. She slid her hands off the table and hunched up her shoulders.

"What is your opinion Hiroshi?"

"Whatever you decide, Shihōin-sama, is for the best."

Her Father nodded in approval, "Then it shall be arranged."

Yoruichi stood up with a slam of her hands on the wooden table before her, "You can't do this!"

Her Father's expression clearly showed he thought there was no reason to answer that statement. Or any of her other ones for that matter. Of course he could do what he wanted, he could do whatever he wished.

But morally he could not hurt her, could he? She did not know why he was doing this, what exactly had been done wrong?

"This is for your own good," He reaffirmed from so many earlier conversations, "It is only until you have left."

Her Father turned to leave, clearly believing his point had been made.

Seeing this was getting her nowhere, as usual, she turned pleadingly to the other man in the room.

"It is only an imprisonment," The older man directed his statement to her Father who looked at the older man with no discernable expression and left.

"It is only imprisonment." Hiroshi muttered quietly, she was not sure whether it was directed at her or the man who had just left.

"Hiroshi-Sensei?" She found herself saying in a tone as close to pleading as she had ever used. He looked towards her.

He would not meet her eye.

"I am sorry." He murmured.

Yoruichi was left in an empty room.

* * *

Nothing had changed in the few days that had passed, Yoruichi's questions still had no answers which only added to her confusion, but she felt Shaolin had come to no harm which offered a weak sense of comfort and helped to lower her anxiety concerning the situation.

Yoruichi was returning to the building after one of her now rare trips outside when she was surprised to see a man further down the corridor, judging from his dress he was someone very influential. A sudden feeling of curiosity overcame her as she approached the figure. The man must have heard her as he and the people following him paused and turned to face her.

She was more then surprised to see a very grown up, and much taller, Byakuya.

She felt a scarce grin spread across her face, "Byakuya!"

He looked back at her with a blank expression, the man and woman at his heels finally turned to look at her.

"I was here to visit your Father," he said as if she had asked him a question.

Yoruichi's need for company returned full force, it would not hurt to have a chat. And they had not seen one another in such a long time.

"Your done right? We could talk for a while."

Surprising her once more he nodded his head, they quickly searched out an empty room.

"You may wait outside." Yoruichi looked up in a brief moment of confusion, Byakuya was dismissing her guard, who listened. The man who had been with Byakuya was already out there.

The only other person was the woman dressed in purple, a maid. Obviously she was brought along with the other countless people a Noble needed for a visit. Wherever they would at present.

"Hisana."

The woman bowed and with a smile bid goodbye, her eyes met Byakuya's and something of a smile crossed his face. Now that look and reaction definitely registered in Yoruichi's mind as something familiar.

The girl left and Yoruichi took that moment to pounce.

And by pounce she meant a sly look with an equally sly smile.

"I do not know what you are insinuating with that look but I wish you would stop it."

Yoruichi folded her arms as an overemphasised frown crossed her features, "I remember when you used to be fun."

"Can you not be serious for even a second?"

The sternness in his tone caused her eyes to widen and her pretence to disappear. He wanted to talk about something, maybe it was more than a coincidence they had met in the hall.

"You have been gone three years but I am sure our opinions have not changed," well one thing had not changed, Byakuya still got straight to the point when there was something he wanted. "You do not want this, I most definitely do not. But we have no choice, we will make arrangements. You keep quiet and I will. I've been thinking on political matters but first when it comes to more intimate matters," His first thoughts were romance, how out of character, "for no matter how much of I demon I believed you to be you are bound to be capable of such feelings, we will keep even more silent."

"Why would me keeping quiet on romance matter, males are fine, the Emperor has a harem." Unless of course the person he was referring to was someone lower classed or someone of equally 'bad' blood. That put her teasing into an entirely different light.

"I will continue what started when you were off running around out there," he gestured with his hand, his voice containing some disgust. Not surprising, "And you can run off with your friend and do whatever it is you always did together."

Now that hurt, like a sharp spike through her stomach.

"They locked her up."

His tirade instantly halted.

He regained his functions a moment later, "Why...would they do that. She was always so serious, and had more of the character I expected you to have."

Was that a jibe?

Yoruichi remained silent, she could not bring herself to say why. Heck, she did not even know why.

He concluded as much, sort of, "You do not want to say." He folded his arms and returned to what he was saying before, "I have my birthright and so do you, and even if it does go against my morals, I believe you should keep yours."

"Really?" That did not sound like the spoiled brat, in the nice sense of course, that she remembered from a few years ago. But she wanted nothing to do with that anymore did she?

"I will act as the leader in public, you make all the decisions behind the scenes."

She did not want to dirty her hands with all of that anymore, they were stained enough as it was, perhaps he felt a similar way. Perhaps that was why he was trying to pass it off onto her.

She kept her gaze focused on the nearby wall. Byakuya, seemingly knowing she would not bite or answer him, tried to convince her once more.

"It is successful as it is. But you can do whatever you want, who is there to question you?" He knew what to say as the first thoughts to enter her head where ways to alter things for the better. Or what she thought would make things better.

She looked at him, his expression contained something akin to victory. He really had changed.

"All the powers would be yours," he paused and gave her an almost unnoticeable smile, "including the power to give pardons, to anyone who deserves one of course."

And that did it. Not only could she do things better but she could get Shaolin back. If they were handed power immediately after the wedding, which all signs seemed to point to, then she could shorten Shaolin's punishment, get her out of there straight away. And far away from any more danger.

Her being in charge would be a good thing.

"Okay," she nodded, "we'll do things your way."


	29. Chapter 29

As Yoruichi waited outside her Father's room for her 'audience', even mentally she felt the need to laugh at the word. A bitter internal laugh. She thought over what had been said not that day before, if she could improve things then that would be very beneficially, and surely Shaolin could easily stand only a few more days imprisoned and then Yoruichi could right all the wrongs.

They might be questioned over the decision, of course most people would not care about a lowly guard. But still it would be best if they had some sort of reasoning behind what they were doing, and perhaps even got some support.

She looked over at the woman watching her.

She had quizzed her many times, sometimes got answers, sometimes not. It was always worth a try, prying information from a person that is. She could start like that, it would be nothing new, then she could move onto what she really wanted.

_Getting any other information may also be a help_. And asking a Royal Escort member would make what she was going to do even less of a long shot. Now she thought about it she had caught snippets of conversation form her travels around when she was going to Shaolin, putting her ear to her shoji was another great method of learning things. And who would know more about what her Father was doing, for that was what interested her the most, then his personal bodyguards?

And so she continued to prod and pry all during her wait, until she got some sort of response, she was well versed in this type of behaviour by now.

" – Besides what harm would there be in telling me. I'll be gone soon, I won't be able to do anything with the information."

"If you cannot use a piece of information then there is no need to process it." She really could be doing without cryptic sayings, or whatever that was. And there was truth to it, but also some glaring contradictions. Yoruichi would not usually pay attention to them, but she could use them this time.

"Then what do you do with all the things you know? Surely you don't put a lot of it to use, even if you did it would get you branded as a traitor," There were so many hypocritical beliefs followed by the members of the Onmitsukidō, it made the sickness inside her grow. There were so many levels of badness under the apparent goodness the organisation did.

Yoruichi moved a little further from the window, the light pouring in was starting to affect her sight. As she moved she could pick up the details of the woman's face more clearly, as she looked a subtle change shifted across the bland features, barely noticeable. For the first time in quite awhile Yoruichi thanked her training for and jumped on the opportunity.

"You know something. Not some mission secret," she corrected, "but something you know I should now."

The woman looked down and exhaled.

"Something you should know," The Bodyguard said, her normal monotone became slightly halting, "They believe his mind is rotting. It could be due to the low number of Nobles left."

Yoruichi could not understand, no, she could but not fully. Not as much as she would have liked. There was nothing wrong with her Father that she could see, he was paranoid but he had always been like that. It was to be expected right? But if there was something wrong with him then it could happen to her. Right?

"That will happen to me? I'll become paranoid? Or is there something else that'll happen?"

"You have new blood." The words trailed off, Tsubame clearly mentioned something she should not have. Her expression, which was far from its' usual blankness, made that clear. But she did not fully understand what she meant.

"What?" Vague. Why did they always speak so vaguely? Unfortunately the Bodyguard responded just as she had predicted.

"No. It is not my place –

Oh no! She was not going to get away like that. A wave of anger washed over Yoruichi, she was actually leaning something important and someone was trying to stop her learning more.

"I said what?" Yoruichi barked, a sound completely foreign to her.

"I..." The woman took an audible breath, "I should not say. But. Your Mother was not one of them."

"What is that supposed to mean, was she not a Noble?"

"I must not say anymore, it is not my place." The bodyguard turned away, "You need to go."

Tsubame gestured to the door which was just beginning to open.

The anger refused to disperse even though she could see this could not continue any longer.

Yoruichi did not know the full story, but it was obvious things had changed more then they first appeared to. She had never really cared for her Mother, she was long gone, and yet for the first time since she was a little girl she wondered just who her parents were underneath all she had experienced and heard.

As the door opened wide Yoruichi experienced a sudden flash of inspiration. In a hushed tone, lest she be heard, she turned that thought into an action.

"You're first loyalty was too _her_ Great-Grandmother, then to _my_ Mother. What would they think of you?"

It was wrong, she knew it was, to play with a person's emotions and loyalties, especially when lives could be lost for treason.

But to be quite frank, she did not care anymore. She was selfish, she knew that too, but she would do this anyway she could. A member of the Onmitsukidō had loyalty drilled into them, from what she had seen they were almost all the same. This could work.

And as the woman met her eyes and immediately looked away in some confused emotion, she knew she was a step closer.

She might have just earned herself some support.

The anger faded.

* * *

The discussion was about wedding plans, everything was arranged, the usual rubbish. Only a few days and then she would be gone from the place. She felt completely incapable listening to what would happen then, now her Father was discussing other things but she was not fully listening. It almost seemed he had forgotten about her. Was there even a reason for her to be there anymore? She knew her Father liked to keep a closer eye on her now but the talk had nothing to do with her. She knew about as much about it as...as Kūkaku! The thought of her lost friend brought a pang of sadness to her chest.

"And everything is in place for the execution."

Now she was listening.

"Execution?" She asked, "From what I remember an execution hasn't happened in a long time, what did the criminal do to deserve that?

Her father turned, looking entirely like he _had_ forgotten her presence in the room. The look spoke volumes.

"Shaolin?" No, that was not right. "You said she was just going to be locked up until I left! What else have you been lying to me about?"

The shock on her Father's face disappeared replaced by his usually indifference.

"If I had told you the truth you would have been more upset." The familiar tone that beckoned no response returned to his voice.

"But I was outraged at what you did, I still am –

"You were more likely to act in an improper way if I had told you. It was for your protection."

She could have done something! She should have done something straight away! Why had she returned to the complacency of before?

"I was likely to do it anyway, and –

"It's too late now. It will occur the start of next week."

The start of next week, it was happening then? But that was –

"When I am married?"

"True symbolism, something I am quite impressed with. There will be little attention on what is occurring here, which is needed."

"Father how can you be so cold?"

"This is for your good," he insisted.

"Stop saying that!" She stepped forward, the Royal Escort remained motionless behind them.

"It is true. If a married woman has an affair the husband must take her life –

"We're not married yet!" Wait an affair? What?

"You have been betrothed for over three years, that is enough to be considered married even if it is not in the eyes of the state."

Yoruichi raised a hand to her forehead, and moved it swiftly across her brow. What could she do, maybe she could –

"If you let me see her one last time I will never speak of her again."

He met her eyes, a look that clearly said no.

"If I told Byakuya, he would believe me. If he told anyone else, if I asked him to, then I would have to suffer the punishment."

"I thought separating you would be enough to stop the influence, I did not foresee the full extent of your bond."

"One last time and I will be the daughter I was supposed to be," she sounded desperate, but she was.

Surprisingly he nodded, "Fine, you may have a visit, but it will be short and you will be watched. Then no more."

That was enough for her.

* * *

One man led them while two remained at her side, or as close to her side as the tunnel they were travelling down allowed.

Reaching the prison was a harder feat then she had envisioned, the tunnels twisted together and all were near identical, within a few seconds she had felt severely disorientated.

Where the walls fell away to give way to other tunnels the man leading them turned briefly to survey them, later she realised he was not looking at the other tunnels but rather the walls which bore odd starches and groves by the entrances. They must have been the markings she felt when they left three years ago.

If he was checking them then they must hold some important meaning.

The prison its' self felt little different from the winding tunnels, it was just as grungy, dark and confusing. But once again the man leading them appeared to know full well were to go. The lamps mounted on the walls flickered and threw the white of his head -wrap into stark contrast to the surroundings.

It took an excruciating long time, especially as Yoruichi felt a building anticipation. Unfortunately tinged with worry.

It was when they turned off into a tunnel with walls that felt more enclosing that Yoruichi realised they were there. Where ever 'there' was.

The man who was leading halted outside a heavy door and informed her of what she had already realised, he banged his large fist on the door and turned along with the others.

"What? You're not going to let me in?" She asked haughtily. He turned to her,

"You have been granted permission to talk. Nothing more."

Her Father said she could visit. He said she...

He never said she would be seeing her. Yoruichi's jaw clenched, despite the anger growing she had to ignore it, she could not lose this chance. It could be...it could be the last one.

The men had disappeared down the corridor.

_The knock must have been to get her attention_.

"Shaolin?" She called.

For a breath there was no reply, than an unusual timid voice called back.

"Yoruichi-sama?"

Even now she called her that. Even after everything that had occurred. Everything she had been through.

She was not allowed much time, and she was not going to spend that short time standing. Or at least that was what she told herself, she felt some urge she could not retain, a urge to be as close to the younger woman as possible. She lowered herself to the floor. The chill from the surface seeped through the layers of her clothes and the hard wood of the door dug into her back, but she paid it no mind.

"Are you –

Yoruichi paused. It was a stupid question. She had never been so cautious over what to say before, it was strange how things changed.

"Have you been okay?"

Yoruichi's head drooped, why? Why was she concerned for someone who had no desire or need for it?

"I'm fine. I wanted to see you, to check if everything was alright. Or as alright as it could be. This is as close as I got."

"Obviously."

"I don't have long I'm afraid."

"I expected no less. How long?"

"I don't know exactly."

The discussion was meandering with no point, it almost made her regret going there. The silence stretched between them. She heard a _thump _like sound, similar to something being thrown.

"Can you promise me something?" Shaolin's voice drifted through the wood of the door.

"Of course." It was the least she could do.

"If you can, when you are older, send my Sword to my Mother."

"You have living family?" Yoruichi blurted out, _Why have I never asked before, am I that self-centred? Such a simple fact and I never considered asking. Just like her birthday._

Shaolin sounded unfazed by her obvious shock.

"Only my Mother, if she is still alive. I sent word when we returned. I never received a reply." There was a pause in Shaolin's cracking words, "I should have done something during those three years, no matter the risk."

Yoruichi could say nothing back, the pain in Shaolin's voice was apparent. She had never been this emotional before.

A few uncomfortable moments passed before a thought came to Yoruichi's mind.

"Do you want me to give her the cat to?"

"My Maneki Neko," she thought she could hear a smile, yet the voice wavered somewhat, "if you want, you can keep it."

"Time's up."

Yoruichi's head snapped up to the man walking down the corridor.

"No wait," she had to say something, but her mind was blank, nothing meaningful came to her. This could quite likely be the last time she would hear her voice. Why did the last time she see her have to be a bad memory. She needed at least one last look.

"The Sōshireikan's orders."

Yoruichi remained where she was despite the pain that had formed in her lower back and the chill from the hard floor. If he thought she was going than...

The man moved closer and seized her arm. With a hard tug she was forced to her feet.

"What do you think you're doing!"

"We have permission." The other men reappeared at the end of the corridor.

"Who by –

Yoruichi did not pause to listen to the answer, if there was one, instead she shouted out a non-conclusive 'goodbye' to the door. No answer came reached her as she was pulled away.

Despite the ending of the trip she had gotten what she wanted, partly. Now she could only wait.

No, there had to be something.

* * *

**A/N - One more chapter remaining.**


	30. Chapter 30

The guard who had so rudely manhandled her had told her Father once they had returned that she had been defiant during the visit. Despite only being a partial truth, which she had attempted to explain, her Father had decided to keep her even close then before, if that was even possible. She tried to think of the positive, at least it was only until she had to leave. Even so the negative outweighed the slight positive, at that precise moment that was where she found herself. Being guarded and kept so close she felt smothered.

She stood behind her Father, there was an equal distance from him to her front and from her back to the Royal Escort. It felt enclosing to have a row of people standing behind her and her Father and his guests in front. Almost like she was trapped.

She moved a hand to quickly fan herself. The air was really stifling in the room. Perhaps it was due to her wanting to leave and the anxiousness she had felt for the past few days, or perhaps it had more to do with the heavy heat of the last few days, which did little to help, it made her almost wish for rain.

She lowered her hands and crossed them in front of her. The perfect pose for a perfect lady.

She cleared her throat.

She blinked as her father's back visibly stiffened, yes she was going back on her word by being an annoyance but in this case she just wanted to leave. She just wanted to be dismissed. She would rather be alone in her room then suffering through her day this way.

Maybe she should go about it another way, especially after all she had learnt.

But the build up of heat had left her mind sluggish; she had little energy to spare on such considerations. The conversations she was being forced to endure did not help.

After some, she assumed, repetitive and very dreary conversation between a number of different people she felt ready to sleep. Was this what her Father had to deal with everyday? She would not be able to survive it. It could not be that late in the day, it could still be morning for all she knew or cared.

A creaking sound drew her attention to the doors at the end of the room, but it was more than the groaning wood that brought her back to a full state of attention, it was the lack of an announcement ringing out. That could only mean it was something urgent. Someone unannounced.

Her thoughts were confirmed when she caught sight of the uniformed men approaching, there were three of them with the largest of the men leading. His uniform had some slight modifications which, she believed, signified that he held a higher rank then most of the others she had seen.

As the group came closer she could not help but listen to a thought that entered her mind, if they were recruiting people with statures like that they had really become desperate for recruits.

The two men at the side of the group bowed and straighten. The large man bowed and waited for her father to signal for him to speak, all the while shifting his weight from foot to foot.

With a wave of his hand the man began to stumble over his words,

"T-there are reports of an attack to the south of the city."

The man to his left nodded as he retrieved something from his uniform, he stepped forward to hand the few pieces of paper he now had in his hand to her Father. The large man, who now Yoruichi realised Shaolin had spoken of once, continued,

"The scouts say they are the same ones who attacked you three years ago." He pulled out a fancy piece of cloth and padded at the beads of sweat rolling down his face. Those people who attacked were surely all dead? She supposed it was possible a few had gotten away, or perhaps they were just people connected to that group. Yoruichi did not care either way.

Tucking the cloth into his sleeve the man continued.

"There's a large number." It almost sounded like an afterthought.

"The same ones?" Her Father mused.

"A-as in they are from the same group."

Her father seemed to let that answer hang in the air for a second, mulling over what had just transpired, before he answered.

"Send men there as soon as possible Ōmaeda, as many as possible. They will not get away this time."

The large man bowed again and unsteadily left, the two scouts either side of him.

"How things change, I was prepared to be rid of him not to long ago." Her Father mused to himself.

He may have said more, but Yoruichi's mind was already woken.

* * *

After the interruption Yoruichi found herself finally being dismissed, she was not fully focused on what happened just before and after that. The cogs in her mind were still turning.

As they travelled back to her room she took her time and gazed out of a nearby window, she could see the heat of the day had finally given way to rain, it made the incoming dusk appear even darker.

There was even less time now.

It was strange how when one was at their most bored the time went by even faster. She was sure the time should have gone slower due to her boredom.

During the relatively short distance she had travelled she took note of the reduced amount of guards patrolling the grounds and the building its' self. That was both a worrying and a fantastic sign, that assault elsewhere was a blessing in disguise.

This was an opportunity, one she could not let pass.

"I would like you to take me somewhere," Yoruichi stated as she turned to the woman behind her.

Tsubame looked at a spot over her shoulder.

"I believe I have done more than enough."

"That was not a suggestion. You will take me where I need to go after I collect something and it is completely dark," Yoruichi ordered. Like she said to herself, she was not going to let this chance slip her by, "We will talk about it then."

The woman looked despondent, and more than a little pressured.

That was what Yoruichi needed.

* * *

The night fell quicker then she expected but there was plenty of time for her to get what she wanted, when she left Tsubame was waiting outside as expected, if she had gone to do something she had returned quickly enough.

When they moved outside they encountered only a few guards, the guards paid no attention to them probably do to their minds being elsewhere and the heavy dark of the night. Eventually Yoruichi found herself being led into another tunnel which Tsubame navigated with ease, there was a slight nudge at the back of Yoruichi's mind. She had no idea where she was going, she could easily be led elsewhere. She did not know why that worry entered her mind, it sounded ridiculous even to herself. She was in no danger.

The light from the lantern in the bodyguard's hand danced across identical wall after identical wall, as she watched the swimming like movement of the light she felt like she should feel guilt for what she was doing. She had just brought attention to the only person she could get to help. She was endangering herself, what if the guards did not recognise her, okay that last one was not likely to happen. But as she mulled on her thoughts the guilt was consumed by a feeling of bitterness. Even if they did get caught what did it matter, Shaolin would die if she sat around _or_ if she failed to get to her. At least this way there was a possibility that she could prevent the worse case scenario. She was doing something productive for once.

The closer they got to the prison, or seeing as she did not know where she was that should be the further they travelled along the network of tunnels, a feeling of dread grew inside her. She should not be afraid of being caught, there was no logical reason as to why she should be.

They reached the prison after an indefinite amount of time, and to avoid any trouble that may come from being spotted began slinking through the tightly guarded jail. She was sure that by now it was the dead of night. There were less guards then her last visit, she was unsure whether that was due to the time of night or the assault that was reported to her Father. Either way it was a positive thing.

The journey to Shaolin's cell felt as if it were a blur, she had followed on the bodyguard's heels, holding her breath at every corner. Yoruichi was not used to feeling unsure and this place made her feel very uneasy.

Yoruichi pressed a hand to a nearby wall, if the effort of reaching the destination was enough to tire her she regretted to think what the rest would do. At least they were halfway finished, she looked up at the heavy wooden door in front of her. She should have thought this over more, how was she going to get through that. There was no way she was going to break it down.

Her gaze lifted from the door to Tsubame as the woman removed something metallic from within her uniform, she held it out for Yoruichi to take.

She took the small object and turned it over in her hand. How the woman had the key she did not know, later she would pick up on the odd absence of guards at Shaolin's corridor. The woman turned and travelled back up to the beginning of the passageway. Yoruichi still felt winded as she moved to stand directly in front of the door. Her breath sounded louder than normal as it rebounded off the narrow walls.

The key fit the lock perfectly and turned with ease despite the aged look of the lock, why this surprised Yoruichi she was not fully sure. As the door opened she was thrown in to a panic.

Cold metal bit into her skin, blind panic took over for a brief moment. The constraint on her throat cut of her breath, she twisted her head to peer over her shoulder, Shaolin looked up at her with bleary eyes which held a sudden note of recognition. The panic melted away.

It was then she noticed the pain in her hands, she released her hold on the chain and Shaolin pulled back, the action caused Yoruichi's feeling of uneasiness to grow in spite of the relief of the chain lifting from her neck.

Shaolin instantly gushed out an apology.

"There's no need, now come on. We're getting out of here."

Yoruichi did not wait to see Shaolin's expression change, she walked straight back out into the corridor rubbing at the hurt area on her throat. It was more of a shock than anything else. She rejoined Tsubame who must have moved to the entrance to keep watch. Shaolin followed behind, no more words were spoken. No words need to be exchanged at that point. A part of Yoruichi feared what she would learn, Shaolin had never harmed anyone who did not deserve it, yet she was willing to kill the next person to enter her cell. For surely that was what she was attempting to do. If she planned to escape why had she not done it before? Or was it only recently she had reached such a level of desperation?

_I should have come sooner._

But even when Yoruichi thought that she knew it would not have been possible.

They retraced their steps which resulted in as many close calls as they previously had, she was sure the only reason they had managed to move unnoticed was due to the bodyguard and former bodyguard's combined training, not to mention hers. They eventually reached the corridor leading to the tunnel they had exited from. Somehow she had ended up in front.

Hearing footsteps Yoruichi slowed her pace and, pressing against the nearest wall, peered around the nearby corner. Two guards were wandering near the hidden door that led to the tunnel, another two were further down the corridor.

They would not be going out that way.

Yoruichi sent a questioning look to Tsubame.

"There is another tunnel ahead, not a disguised one, there will be guards, but fewer if the patrol is avoided," she said as quietly as possible.

Following Tsubame's words, the first spoken in the whole journey back, they quickly skirted the area. She knew this would be a risky move but what else was there at this point? Fooling two would be easier then fooling four.

The corridor continued for a short while before curving around. Yoruichi stopped once more, before she could turn her head to question the two that had fallen behind her, a hand pushed her forward. She caught her balance as she rounded the corner and put on her regal poise.

The two guards framing the door looked to her in surprise and quickly turned their gaze to the two behind her, Yoruichi took this chance to steal a glance. Shaolin's arms where chained behind her, her head hung low. _She's lost weight in such a small amount of time. _It did not seem possible to Yoruichi.

"Princess?" The guard to the left of the door piped up in puzzlement. Yoruichi looked back just as both guards rose from their quick bow.

"What is going on here, the execution is not until the morning." The right guard asked sounding far more dubious. Though he looked apprehensive, possibly due to the Royal Escort member behind her, or perhaps due to Yoruichi herself.

"My Father wishes to speak to her, a personal interrogation." She answered with the first thing that entered her mind, she should have prepared for all eventualities, should have thought everything over. She should have thought about this instead of just winging it!

_But there was no time. _She reminded herself.

The left guard nodded his head, "As you say Princess." He looked to Tsubame, "Apologies for the hold up, I understand the need for swiftness." He moved to open the door but when his companion remained still it caused him to stop halfway.

"Why not come here? That is the norm."

The left guard's eyes widened in realisation, he turned from his companion, "I think it's best to check." He said, stumbling over his words.

A loud _crack _followed, the guard who had just spoken slumped against the wall. The other lunged forward with a cry, he was silenced by a sharp blow to his head, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Shaolin stood panting, a look of frustration in her dark eyes. Yoruichi shot a glance behind them. With chains clasped loosely in her hand the other bodyguard stood motionless , neither aiding nor opposing Shaolin.

Loud sounds followed and a hand clasped around her own, the knuckles of which were already bruising.

"We need to go." Shaolin managed to say, the door in front of them was now fully open.

They rushed forward.

* * *

"I came from that way, we're about halfway back now." Yoruichi voiced after a number of turns chosen by Tsubame, her hand traced the groove of a marking she recognised. More for something to occupy herself with than anything else.

They had stopped by a turn off in the tunnel, her sense of direction was disoriented but the path before them seemed to point towards the city, she told Shaolin as much.

She heard a sound of agreement behind her and turned to face the source. As she squinted in the dim light cast by another lantern that Tsubame had grabbed on their way, it occurred to her she had brought nothing, no supplies, no food or clothes or anything.

She had managed to acquire Shaolin's sword, it had lain forgotten in Shaolin's room. Somehow it had ended up being handed to her by a random guard. She wondered who had ordered him to do that, she could not think of anyone who would care enough to bother.

The sword was the only thing she had brought.

She withdrew it from beneath the top layer of her Kimono and reached forward and pressed it into Shaolin's grasp.

"I should have brought food , or...something else." She muttered lamely, anything to fill the uncomfortable air between them.

How could someone survive out there with nothing?

The weight in the air seemed to press against her shoulders, her gaze wavered , and fell to the sword.

Shaolin's knuckles had turned white.

"Are you not coming?"

Yoruichi shook her head, "I have an opportunity that I can't let slide."

Shaolin's brow scrunched up, "But we had a promise."

"I can help people Shaolin, I don't want anyone else suffering if I can help it. I can help all the people we met out there and those in here too. It's too big a chance for me to give up on."

Shaolin's brow remained farrowed, she was upset, Yoruichi could tell that much, but she did not allow her anger out. Something she was glad for.

Shaolin would be fine, she tried to remind herself, there were people out there that would help her. And then one day she would be back. She would be fine. Of course she would be fine.

The air felt uncomfortably close in the damp tunnels. Much like in her Father's meeting room earlier that day.

"I'll see you soon." The words were weak but Yoruichi forced them out anyway.

Shaolin nodded, her head turned away sharply.

The silence hung between them, it felt suffocating. As if the air was being forcibly pressed out of her lungs.

Yoruichi heard a movement behind her, glancing over her shoulder she saw Tsubame's back.

Yoruichi wanted, no, needed to say something, anything meaningful or not. No words left her.

Shaolin met her eyes once more before she turned and took off down the route in front of them.

* * *

Shaolin emerged on a slope, the hidden door slamming behind her. She should have kept moving but could do nothing but attempt to catch her breath, the pause brought her attention to just how tired her legs were and how weary she felt.

Her knuckles hurt, she felt too tired to stand and too many thoughts filled her mind. She forced them away in favour of a more pressing matter. Survival and safety.

Surely they would look for her. She was an escaped criminal now, even if she had done no wrong. Of course they would come after her. Hiding in the city was predictable, even if she pushed away her pride to get help, they knew any connections she had. If those people were even safe, involved in a supposed rebellion would be means for arrest and, more than likely, death. For that was what she had discovered they had been doing, how she had not picked up on it when she was there was baffling to her.

Still she felt something akin to sorrow at that thought, even if they were fully aware of what they were doing wrong.

_Now is not the time to be distracted by trivialities. _

The safest option was to leave.

But she had nothing, _and_ she was alone. That would make surviving even harder.

She struggled to right herself as her foot slid from under her, there was no rain filtering through the trees but there obviously had been earlier. Forcing herself up, and using the aid of a nearby tree, she managed to reach the top of the steep slope after a few painful minutes.

In truth travelling through the surrounding area in search of the next town looked no better to being caught. No food, no equipment, not even proper footwear.

She turned to look behind her, through the trees she could see the dark shape of the city, there were no signs of any followers. Yet.

Help had arrived, had saved her life, her mind had been clear of anything but the escape. Nothing else had occurred to her. Not what she would face once she was out, not what would happen to others.

Her heart clenched. Why did she have to be weak? Feelings brought nothing but trouble and pain, she could see that so clearly now. She had paid it no mind when the thoughts first entered her mind, she had locked them away. Forgotten they existed. If she had not given in during her confinement, not become numb to who she was, if she had fought and not clung to a false (or now she saw not so false) hope then things would be alright, they would be different. She could have left long ago if she had wanted.

_Or died trying._ At least that death would not have been so much of an embarrassment. Or anymore of an embarrassment that anything else that had happened.

Her heart clenched once more, but it was different this time. Her Mother, what was she to think, if she even knew anything in the first place. If she was still alive, it had only been three years but she had birthed six children, she was not exactly that young anymore. Would she be ashamed of her? Would her name be stricken from the Family records?

And what about Daichi, if her Mother had passed before him he would have no home, if he had gone first who would look after her Mother?

Shaolin cursed the whirling cascade of thoughts. They clouded her mind and vision. They were doing more harm than good.

With a frustrated sound she made them vanish, giving her access to a clear mind if only for a second.

Still, one thought shone through.

She had had only two purposes in her life and she had failed both.

Leave.

She had to leave.

She had to put everything away for now.

So she turned her back to the city, knowing death was behind her, and possibly in front too.

But she would not give up this time. She would strive forward with all of the force her body still processed.

She had no one. But she needed no one.

All she had was the one thing that had always been with her. The only thing she had ever had faith in. "Steel is hard and unyielding", she had been told once. She was supposed to be the same, her assumptions of why had always been wrong, she saw that now.

Her grip tightened painfully on her only possession.

Her constant companion.

**The End**


End file.
